Princess Mononoke - The Oncoming Night
by BlackSabbath4Ever
Summary: A legion is approaching Irontown. In the dawn of another war, Ashitaka and San must decide whether to fight for Irontown or to stay their blades. Ashitaka fears retaliation. San's fierceness flickers as the safety of her children enters her mind. Yet there is one man who does not wish to see them enter battle: the man they will fight should they join Irontown against the invaders.
1. Hollow Tranquility

**I'm back with another Princess Mononoke story! This is a continuation of the arc that started with "Catch the Rainbow" and continued with "Good Friends, Better Enemies" before I helped work on another user's work. I'm pretty sure I said somewhere that I was planning to start writing after Wrestlemania 32. Well, Wrestlemania's looking bleak this year, so I don't want to lose the spark before it starts. Anyway, as usual, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the story. Please review if you have the time, particularly because I think my writing style unconsciously shifted thanks to a few other projects.**

* * *

A thousand stars and the full moon hung above the forest canopy, bathing the beryl treetops with pale, dim light that little more than kissed the forest floor. Ashitaka sat on the overlooking ledge alone. Behind him, San and their newborn twin children, a boy and girl born healthy, slept in silence, something San was taught as a child so as not to attract unwanted attention. She gave birth several hours ago. Her body was no longer in pain from the ordeal, her agony having fled when she laid eyes upon her newborn children and held them in her arms. The two wolves she called her brothers left after she fell asleep, venturing into the forest for a nightly hunt that became increasingly difficult with every captured prey. Both felt their bodies' gradual weakening. Immortality was taken from them with the life of the Forest Spirit, leaving them with a supernatural yet still limited lifespan that death crept after to one day claim.

Warm wind cooled Ashitaka's glistened, sweaty face. Beads of moisture trailed town his tan skin, dripping onto the cold, rocky berm that peered over the forest and cast shadows below, further darkening the floor that sunlight had trouble touching. His heart was alight with joy. At the same time, his mind swirled a maelstrom of worry, anticipation, and anxiety over what the future held for he and his modest-sized family. How would their children be raised? He and San thought of moving back and forth between Irontown and the forest yet agreed that it would not work well to raise them in two environments when they would ultimately live in one. They agreed that when the children were a year old each, they would decide a permanent place for them to live and grow in, one that would satisfy both parents. Ashitaka had several ideas. Most were unlikely to be chosen by San, though he was sure that several could work if she was persuaded into giving them a chance. Still, it was a year away. Until that day arrived, he wished to spend time with San and their two kids, or pups, as she oftentimes referred to them, and lead a peaceful life that was untouched by the trifling disputes Lady Eboshi created, partook, and ended. Irontown wasn't a place he considered unfit for children. It was the state of the lands surrounding Irontown that worried him most, a peerless island whose borders were different depending on whose map was considered official.

Ashitaka returned to the cave. San remained asleep, her chest slowly rising and falling with each unconscious breath, with the two newborns by her side. The three each had their own blanket, the hides of elks caught in previous hunts, in which they were wrapped to ward away the cold. Their thickness and warmth were unnecessary during the warm summer evenings, but San preferred they put the hides to good use and Ashitaka desired that their children have their own beds. Feeding them was no challenge. Moro, San's adoptive wolf-mother, would tell stories of how she struggled to find of ways to feed the then-toothless girl when she was an infant but discovered several methods; San planned to mimic her mother's actions. Her brothers swore to help in any way possible, though what assistance they could offer boiled down to hunting in Ashitaka and San's place so the two could spend more time together and with their children. They thanked the two wolves profusely. Both knew the brothers were in pain.

A sigh from San made Ashitaka turn his head. He thought she awoke. San rolled from her left side onto her back, making another small sigh and groan as she shifted her sleeping position. Ashitaka smiled at her peaceful face. His eyes shut several times during her labor, an involuntary defense so he couldn't see her face contort and twist in an agony he couldn't fathom; he forced himself to stay by her side during the ordeal. Her hair no longer stuck to her face. Sweat sheened her skin when she was in pain, plastering her hair on her forehead, over her eyes, and on the side of her cheeks. The silence in the cave was welcoming.

Ashitaka's eyes moved from his sleeping wife to their twin children, a boy and girl respectively named Ryouken and Inu. They slept still and quiet. Their soft breathing reassured Ashitaka that there was no trouble with their birth, nor were there apparent issues concerning their health. He smiled with a light heart. Having a family of his own was an idea that not once crossed his mind during his journey to Irontown after the Emishi banished him. It was a joy unlike any he previously experienced; unexpected as it was, he felt that he and San were well-prepared for the challenges that awaited.

A dozen miles to the south lay Irontown. Ashitaka hadn't found the time to return to the settlement ever since San's pregnancy entered its later stages, preferring to remain by her side to tend to her needs. They were faring well, last he heard. Lady Eboshi kept the town running in its usual manner, ensuring that everyone fulfilled their part in keeping the walls guarded, the crops growing, and the people safe. She had no interest in expanding her territory. Her main goal was keeping what she already had, an objective that one man in particular threatened: a daimyo by the name of Lord Asano. He was a man whom Ashitaka only knew the name of, unsure of what he looked like or what area of land he ruled. Asano was a name he hadn't heard or thought of for months, not a fleeting care nor an off-hand comment from an overheard conversation. When wondering what dangers he would need to protect his family from, Asano never crossed his mind, a negligence brought on by his lack of regard for the feudal lord.

Outside the cave, a gruff, rumbling voice spoke in a hushed tone, greeting Yakul. Okami, who uttered the gutteral greeting, led his younger brother, Urufu; both were wolves the color of snow and stood taller than Japan's largest horses. They approached with soft footfalls. Both were careful to ensure their sister was undisturbed and her newborns remained asleep; they were aware how loudly a human child could cry. San's cries as an infant were audible throughout the forest, from the Forest Spirit's pond to the ridge where the apes once gazed upon the distant lake.

The wolves first approached the entrance. They glanced inside and saw San, the children, and Ashitaka. Their wariness of Ashitaka long since vanished, now considering him a blood brother and a worthy mate of their young sister, whom once considered Ashitaka their enemy. Ashitaka bowed his head silently, to which they returned a similar greeting. Having confirmed that their sister was still asleep, they crept to the roof of the cave, giving the two a view of the forest only birds could match. Few sounds came from the forest. Nocturnal beasts stalked their prey. Those that were common victims of the nighttime predators kept within the shadows and moved with plotted motion.

"How much longer?" Urufu whispered to Okami. His quiet voice resembled distant thunder.

"I can't tell," Okami replied. "With my strength as it is, the next few years shouldn't be a problem; beyond that, I cannot say."

Urufu nodded. The acceptance of their impending death came the same moment their mortality came to light, an end they knew would come one day, though they expected a sudden, violent death rather than a slow yet, for the moment, painless one. They were the last spirits in the forest. Neither had seen a kodama in a year. Around the same time, the apes they knew vanished; neither knew if the apes lost their immortality and died quickly or if they lost their intelligence and became like the common animals.

"How are your senses?" Okami questioned.

"They're still sharp," Urufu answered. "Do you expect them to dull?"

"I'm unsure," Okami responded as his head lowered. "This isn't the same expectation of death I had when fighting the humans."

Urufu nodded again. They weren't hiding any fear to keep San or Ashitaka from worrying; they truly felt no dread as they neared the end of their lives. Ashitaka and San were prepared. San, who had lost her mother during the peak of the battle against the humans, steeled herself for the day she would wake up to find that one of her brothers, if not both, unstirred by the morning sun and chirping birds. She was happy enough that they could see her children. That eased the burden.

"Let's continue our hunt," Urufu suggested. "We still haven't found any prey yet."

Okami nodded and stood. They were unsure if San had eaten anything since they left, or if she would be hungry when she awoke. Their feet made miniscule noise as they crept back to the forest floor, their strides long and steps few until they felt the grass beneath their paws. Above hung a waning crescent moon. Pale light radiating from the slivered lunar body lit their path beneath the canopy and uncovered the hiding places of sleeping beasts. The wolves marched with tempered alertness.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, near a dozen miles to the south, sat a man on the hills that loomed over Irontown. His name was Akio Fujinami. He gazed at the streets as the orange torches diminished with each sleeping resident, leaving fewer lights every minute. The guardsmen who patrolled the ramparts and carried torches were a satisfactory source; they gave him a better overview of the settlement's defenses. Behind a thick, sturdy tree, he memorized as much as his mind would allow. Frigid air brushed his skin, though the blade of the knife tied around his belt was colder than any gust that night.

Akio had one assignment given to him: scout the defenses of Irontown. His daimyo was Lord Asano. He was one of several soldiers who were too weak to be useful in combat, but could suffice as an advance scout who gathered information on the enemy. Lady Eboshi was the ultimate target. Although Asano was unsure how, it was Eboshi's actions that led to many of his soldiers' deaths during the initial siege of Irontown. By now, his army was strong enough to attempt another attack, though he concocted a different plan to his initial strategy of breaking through the walls through force.

Akio's eyes drifted from the walled settlement to the forest behind him every so often. Though the darkness made it impossible to penetrate far past the trees, even with the stars and moon, he felt a gripping fear release from his chest whenever he glanced at the sturdy trunks. Legends of spirits, deities, and demons wandering the forest overlooking Irontown were commonplace, several of which were linked to Lord Asano's initial defeat. He calmed his heartbeat with a slow breath. His vision crept back to Irontown. Each time he felt his eyes quiver and shake side-to-side, he would turn his head to see the usual unmoving brush and motionless trees. There were few crickets chirping. Not one animal crossed Akio's path or ventured near him. Drowsiness had yet to take hold of him, as he slept during the day in preparation for a long night watch and need to keep a keen mind.

Irontown's walls were guarded by men armed with spears, some with naginatas. All carried a smaller weapon able to be wielded in one hand, most of which were simple clubs that were tied to belts with rope. The walls themselves were impressive. Despite the damage sustained months ago, they remained as stalwart as the day they were attacked. They were best defense. Having water surrounding Irontown on three sides proved another obstacle Lord Asano had to face, though it was one for which he was prepared. Akio examined the wall's shape. He checked for any possible weak points, any parts of the island where men could disembark and ascend the walls with climbing equipment, and which buildings were located closest to the barrier. There, the invaders could stand rather than hopping onto the streets and into a fierce militia. As the massive ironworks was partially demolished for resources, Akio had a full view of every section of the wall.

A distant wolf's howl broke Akio's concentration. He scrambled to his feet and reached for his knife. His body was still for a half minute before he sighed and replaced his blade, his hands trembling as he returned it to his belt. Despite his composed demeanor, he kept watch on the forest another several minutes before returning to his original mission; his eyes more frequently checked behind him.


	2. Architecture of Aggression

Black birds crooned for the dawn of the new day. Light bounced off the sheen of theirblack feathers as they sat perched on the watchtowers and the tapered points of the wall. Lady Eboshi was the first to hear their song, having awoken before the first bird left its nest in the forest. She sat alone in her parlor. Before her were assorted papers arranged about a low table: merchant deals, reports from around the nation, logistical notes for Irontown, and messages from various daimyo. Few of the messages were positive, though none were threatening. Most were replies to proposed alliances, the vast majority of which were refusals, while others were trade offers. The sight of the awaiting papers never failed to give Lady Eboshi a slight headache, yet she approached them with the same smile and poise as she did every other task. They were necessary hassles.

Upon her return from her journey alongside Ashitaka and San, Lady Eboshi's reputation with the townspeople seemed to grow beyond a level she never anticipated. They could scarce believe she managed to return without harm, particularly with a partner like San traveling by her side. More viewed her as a warrior. That she undertook an arduous journey with only one arm and few supplies was shocking enough; nobody expected her to return with only disheveled hair and dirty clothes to signify her expedition. She heard many rumors. Some townspeople believed she killed another spirit, others thought she might discovered an artifact from before the rise of Japan's oldest clans. Eboshi smiled at the tall tales. Her bodyguards made jokes of how they were not needed.

Outside the walls of Lady Eboshi's home, Irontown's people were beginning to stir. Guardsmen rotated shifts, farmers prepared to disembark outside the wall, and fishermen readied their equipment. Women worked alongside men. Children stayed at home with their mothers, playing with each other in the streets when they weren't being taught. Lady Eboshi could see all of Irontown's happenings were she to step onto her balcony, from the ox drivers leading cattle out the gate to the hunters making their tepid approach to the forest. They made her think of Ashitaka and San. She had seen neither in weeks, particularly San. Ashitaka devoted much of his time to San as her pregnancy entered its latter stage. As for San, Lady Eboshi couldn't think of a single reason why the Wolf Girl would visit Irontown, hampered with child or otherwise. Their time spent together mended several wounds between each other, though what occurred after they returned created newer strains.

A knock at her door caused Lady Eboshi to glance from the message before her.

"Who is it?" Lady Eboshi called. She was certain it was Gonza, though there was the off-chance it was another one of her several guards.

"It's me, Lady Eboshi," Gonza's gruff voice replied from the other side.

"Come on in."

Gonza, Lady Eboshi's tallest, heaviest, and dullest guard, marched into the room with his usual uniform. He greeted Lady Eboshi and bowed.

"Excuse me, Milady, but this arrived for you," Gonza said as he presented a folded piece of paper not much larger than his palm. "The messenger was one of Asano's."

"I see," Lady Eboshi muttered as she took the note and unfolded it. It was a brief letter

containing few lines:

 _Lady Eboshi,_

 _I will be sending an emissary to your town. He will likely arrive several hours after you receive this letter. Please meet him well._

 _Asano_

"What is the meaning of this? Sending a diplomat with only a few hours notice?" Lady Eboshi wondered aloud as she set the wrinkled letter on the table. "Gonza, inform the guardsmen of this man's arrival. I'll prepare to meet him."

Gonza nodded and left for the gates. He left with a huff, his fists clenched at the thought of dealing with one of Asano's men, even if it was only an emissary. There were few reasons for Asano to send a messenger. His eyes were locked in on Irontown ever since the townspeople began mining in the mountains and Eboshi unveiled her new weapons. Nevertheless, Gonza begrudgingly prepared to accept the arriving delegate.

Lady Eboshi glanced at the window on the opposite wall, a viewpoint that overlooked Irontown and peered towards the distant mountains and adjacent forest. The mountains were rich in iron. She had no doubt that there was more to be found, but she had no intention of starting another dispute with those who lived in the forest, even if the spirits that once lived there were gone. San was brazen enough to fight back. Ashitaka would likely take her side if she were to oppose Eboshi despite his support for Irontown and its people. Then there were San's brothers. Even if the two wolves were weakened, they were still strong enough to combat several men at once and could shrug off most arms held against them. Guns were possible, but ammunition was limited. That didn't stop Eboshi from developing new weapons.

She checked the drawer of a small corner table, sifting through blank papers, unused quills, and a number of empty ink bottles painted black. Beneath them something she developed to compensate for the loss of her arm: a smaller version of her rifles, a gun light enough to use with one hand. Its accuracy sulked compared to a rifle's precision, but it was light enough to carry without hinderance and small enough to keep concealed. Eboshi tucked it in her robe. Despite Lord Asano claiming he was sending a messenger, she wasn't meeting him unarmed; such lack of forethought would have spelled her end long before she took over Irontown. The gun sat between her robe and coat, the barrel pointed downward. Her back was straight and head held high as she went to meet Asano's emissary.

* * *

Tatsumi Sonoda rode a chestnut horse with one hand on the reins, the other dangling at his left side. His eyes were half-open and brain half-working. Lord Asano wanted him to reach Irontown in a week when it would normally take two. He was one of Lord Asano's three political emissaries, and he was the only one present at Asano's fortress when the daimyo announced that he needed a diplomat to send to Irontown. The messenger delivering the initial message wasn't cut out for negotiations, lacking the tact and shrewdness that the task required when dealing with nobles. Lady Eboshi, however, was an anomaly. There were few other female daimyo, none that Tatsumi could name off the top of his head, and she didn't care for allegiances or territorial expansion.

Before meeting Lady Eboshi, there was one other person Tatsumi was to contact. Akio, one of Lord Asano's spies, was supposed to gather as much information as he could on Irontown's external weaknesses. Asano had one more task for the spy. A sword carried on the saddle was the one piece of extra equipment that Asano provided for the new task: discover any internal weaknesses. Tatsumi knew the plan. He and Akio were already planned to meet, though Akio was under the presumption that it was to relay his discoveries to Tatsumi.

Irontown's walls were in sight when Tatsumi heard his name called. To his left was a hill that led to the once mighty forest that was rumored to house spirits, though it was shell, if not an impressive one, of its former self. Akio was at the border between the hill and forest. He hurried down the slope to greet Tatsumi, who hopped off his horse and unfastened the sword from the saddle.

"Well met, Fujinami," Tatsumi greeted in a clear, baritone voice. Despite his fatigue, his voice was not devoid of its clarity and his mind was as sharp as any samurai's blade.

"And you, Sonoda," Akio said. "How's the journey been?"

"Dull, though surprisingly safe."

"I can't imagine anybody would mess with someone carrying a sword like that!" Akio exclaimed as Tatsumi slipped the last bit of string from the scabbard.

"Then you'll be pleased to know that nobody will be confronting you anytime soon," Tatsumi announced with a smile. He held out the katana to Akio, who glanced at the sword with narrow eyes and raised eyebrows as he tried to discern what Tatsumi was implying.

"Is it a gift?" Akio asked.

"No, it's a tool for your next assignment," Tatsumi answered. "Lord Asano had a sudden change in plans just before I left; I suppose you were gone before he could inform you. Regardless, we've been tasked with seeing if there are any issues within Irontown's walls that we can exploit: food shortages, discontent amongst the townspeople, and any other faults we can tear."

"So why do I need a sword?"

"You are to act as my bodyguard during my meeting with Lady Eboshi. I will attempt to speak with her in private, during which point it will be up to you to slink away from her guards."

"And then what? Go around asking people about their day? They'll know I'm not from there."

"Simply eavesdrop; that should produce some results."

Akio shrugged as Tatsumi hopped onto the saddle. The two walked side-by-side on the dirt road that connected Irontown to a dozen other settlements, keeping an eye on the imposing walls. Boats bobbed on the distant lake. Trails of smoke emitting from cooking fires dissipated in the air, creating hazy trails of white close to the open town center. Tatsumi and Akio saw several people at the gates. Neither made out a specific figure, but judging by the small cluster, they judged that Lady Eboshi was at or nearing the walls.

"That's them," a watchman said as Lord Asano's emissary approached the walls. Lady Eboshi glared down at the two men, nonplussed at the sight of an undisclosed second arrival. She thought Asano would send a larger troop of guards, perhaps four in total, to accompany an ambassador; certainly, one who at least appeared physically capable. The provided escort was a lanky man. He was armed with a sword that he carried, its weight too much to hang from his thin belt. His other weapon was a small knife barely fit for scaling a fish or skinning a squirrel. Eboshi would have thought of him a farmer had he not a katana in hand.

"Keep the gates closed," Lady Eboshi ordered the men to her side. They relayed her command to the gatekeepers below, whose hands remained at their sides as they awaited further instruction. Eboshi glanced back at Asano's messenger. He had a pleasant smile as he looked up at the guards lining the ramparts, his eyes squinted as the sun's rays pierced from above the walls. The shadows of Irontown's walls stopped inches from his feet.

"Good afternoon, Lady Eboshi," Tatsumi greeted, bowing before the twenty foot high walls. Akio mirrored Tatsumi's action. After straightening his back, Tatsumi continued, "My name is Tatsumi Sonoda, the emissary sent by Lord Asano. I take it you received the message previously sent?"

"That's right," Lady Eboshi replied. "May I ask why you didn't send whatever it is you want to talk about with the first man? I can't think of one thing that I and Asano need to speak of that requires an emissary."

"Well, my lady, the reason I'm here is because Lord Asano wishes to bring peace between you and himself. He realizes that the attack upon your lands a year ago was a mistake, and he has no desire to degrade relations any further."

Lady Eboshi peered down at the two men sent by Asano, searching for a tiny spark of disingenuity in Tatsumi's voice or a hint of angst that would make their bodies twitch. Akio was silent. Tatsumi stood with the posture of a respectful diplomat, his back straight and head high as he smiled at Lady Eboshi, hoping to bring the talks inside Irontown.

"Very well then, Sonoda, let us begin our talks where we are," Lady Eboshi said. Her grin widened at one side.

"Ah, Lady Eboshi, would it not be more appropriate to hold our discussion in private?" Tatsumi asked. His body suddenly flashed with warmth, and he fought to keep himself from sweating.

"Surely a declaration of non-aggression can be made from here," Lady Eboshi retorted. "Unless there are some terms that Lord Asano wishes to make regarding this peace he wants."

* * *

Akio and Tatsumi strolled down the road with their mouths shut and their heads staring down at the winding stone path. Tatsumi didn't manage to get them past the gate, as Lady Eboshi seemed determined to keep them in front of the walls and out of her town. Perhaps she suspected their plot. It was possible she was paranoid about letting anyone from Lord Asano's lands into her own, even one masquerading as a peacemaker.

"We at least have a layout of the walls," Akio said. "It isn't like we need some information on what's going on inside, anyway."

Tatsumi remained silent. The failure, insignificant as it may result in the end, made his face flushed in shame when he stood outside the walls and turned away from Eboshi. Her will was indomitable. By the time the meeting had prematurely concluded, Tatsumi couldn't see himself inside those walls while they still stood and Eboshi remained Irontown's leader. His tact and courtesy failed. He couldn't imagine being brash would have allowed him inside, though he knew Eboshi was a shrewd person herself, and she may have respected him if he was more assertive. Regardless, he knew it was fruitless to think of tactics after the battle was over and lost.

On the bend where Irontown vanishes and the road returns to dirt, Akio and Tatsumi spotted a man in clothes like none they'd before seen. He was a lithe man several hairs below average height, clad in a blue tunic, beige pants, a red hood, and shoes which appeared to be little more than cloth. Tatsumi took note of the scar below the man's eye. Though Tatsumi never once laid his eyes on the man, he felt that he once heard of him based on his attire and face. Atop a saddle he rode a red elk with massive antlers. As their paths crossed, Tatsumi greeted the stranger. They struck a brief conversation, where Akio and Tatsumi learned the stranger's name was Ashitaka.

"Where are you headed?" Akio asked as their talk seemed to draw close to its end.

"I'm going to Irontown to pick up some supplies," Ashitaka replied. Tatsumi felt his eyes widen in a flash. "It may sound odd, but I live in the forest nearby and make occasional trips to gather things that I need or see people that I know."

"You go to Irontown often, then?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Well, I haven't been there in a while, but I'm glad to be back."

Tatsumi nodded, carefully but quickly choosing his words so as not to arouse suspicion. "My friend and I were just leaving there, actually. Can't say I've ever seen a town like it."

Ashitaka nodded. "It's bounced back quite well. Some soldiers attacked it around a year ago and caused a great deal of damage."

"I think I heard about that. There some other talk about spirits and gods, too."

"It's somewhat hard to explain, but there were some involved. They used to live in the forest until the battle. As far as I can tell, only the wolf spirits remain."

"Townsfolk aren't fans of them, I take?"

Ashitaka shrugged. "I wouldn't say that they hate the wolves, but I do think they're scared of them. They fought each other for years; the peace between them is new."

Tatsumi nodded, and an idea came to him piece by piece. He and Akio bade farewell to Ashitaka and continued home. Although they failed to get into Irontown, Tatsumi felt that what Ashitaka told them was a useful enough substitute. The tools Lord Asano needed were readily available. An impish smile curled upon his lips.


	3. Blood on the Wind

**Sorry this one took so long! Finals is creeping up on me and I've been training for a martial arts tournament, so my free time has been hindered pretty badly. As usual, if you leave a review, that'd be awesome. Any sort of feedback is helpful.**

* * *

San left the cave for the first time in four days. Three days ago, she felt well enough to venture back to the forest on her own, but Ashitaka finished any work she needed before she could begin. She didn't want to worry him by making him think she was pushing herself, even if she felt no ill effects from the delivery. He slowed down after returning from Irontown. The night he came back, San assured him that he didn't need to wear himself out to help her, and that she felt fully recovered. Ashitaka didn't dispute her claim. Although he thought San occasionally got into situations beyond her capabilities, beyond perhaps any human's capabilities, he believed San would tell him if she was not feeling up to task. Okami and Urufu kept close to the cave. Ryouken and Inu were quiet most of the day, breaking the forest's calm when they were hungry. They were held in San's arms as she felt the damp grass and moist soil beneath her feet.

Elsewhere in the forest, San's brothers were out hunting. She picked up their scent as the wind carried it from the south. Ashitaka was close by, gathering firewood and tinder. On occasion, he would be out for hours at a time, and upon return he came back with fallen logs that Okami and Urufu helped drag from the forest. The logs were for shelter. San and Ashitaka discussed building a living space for when their children grew; the cave wouldn't hold all four of them. It was Ashitaka's idea to build a house. His experience in construction was limited to helping Irontown rebuild, although he believed it was enough for creating a small hut that fit two people. They had the materials to begin the foundation. When San was able to help, and she felt well enough to work, they would begin building the shelter. Living in Irontown was an idea Ashitaka considered but never brought mentioned; San would never agree.

The sound of twigs cracking and leaves rusting alerted San. Trivial noises as such would not normally stir her concern, but with her two children in her arms, her poise slunk in the face of her aggression. It couldn't have been Yakul; he was sitting down nearby, lazily watching San. Wild beasts were her main worry. Her tension loosened when she saw Ashitaka brushing past several bushes. She sat on a nearby log and stretched out her legs, letting out a relieved sigh as Ashitaka set down several broken sticks and dried leaves gathered in a sack.

"What's wrong?" Ashitaka asked.

"It's nothing," San replied with a reassuring smile. "Do you have enough for the fire tonight?"

"I should." Ashitaka sat next to San and stroked Inu's cheek. She was cradled in San's right arm and squirmed when Ashitaka brushed her. Her brother was quiet as his eyes gazed up at his mother and father. Admiring his children, Ashitaka felt a lightness inside his heart and a warmth within his chest that was none he'd previously experienced. The closest he felt the same joy was when San said she loved him. He tickled the tip of Ryouken's nose, causing the infant's face to scrunch and for his diminutive hands to paw at his father's finger. San let a giggle slip. It occurred to Ashitaka that it was the first time he ever heard San utter anything that sounded like a laugh.

"We can start on that hut soon," Ashitaka said.

"Do you think we'll be able to finish it before they can speak?" San asked, turning her eyes from her children to Ashitaka. "I have a feeling they're going to grow up quickly."

Ashitaka chuckled and lightly pinched Ryouken's cheek. Ryouken wriggled in San's arms and brushed at his cheek.

"I think so, too," Ashitaka whispered, before answering in a clearer voice, "We should be able to finish the hut in a few months at the most if it's just the two of us. That should be enough time."

San nodded and calmed her fidgeting son, gently bouncing him with her knee while holding him close. Inu was beginning to stir in her other arm. Ashitaka took her into his hands and held her close, patting her back while pressing her against his shoulder. She was lighter than his sword on his belt. It hadn't seen combat in months, leaving its scabbard only when Ashitaka needed it to whittle or carve. He couldn't recall his last battle.

"San, Ashitaka," Okami's booming voice called nearby, "Urufu and I need to speak with you." The two wolf brothers brushed through the shrubs and approached Ashitaka and San. They glanced down at Inu and Ryouken. Urufu narrowed his eye as a growl rumbled in his throat, meeting a troubled look from Okami; they shared the same thought.

"Actually, it's something that mostly concerns Ashitaka," Urufu said." San, you don't need to come with us; not yet, at least. Stay here with the two children."

"Why?" San questioned as she got to her feet. "If it's something going on inside the forest, I think that I should know."

"It's about the humans," Urufu replied in a grumbling voice. "There's been an issue involving them and we need Ashitaka to come with us."

"There's no reason that I shouldn't go."

"If this is a mishap between Irontown and the forest, I think that San should be there," Ashitaka suggested. "I can't see why it wouldn't concern her."

Okami sighed, letting out a sound resembling a bear's growl before it attacked. "It might not be safe for your newborns, San."

Ashitaka felt a sudden jolt in his body, a brief shock like he had ice water poured onto his head. He handed Ryouken to San. She stared wide-eyed at Ashitaka with her mouth narrowly open, silently demanding an answer as to why he was going without her. Okami and Urufu bowed their heads in apology. They knew that San was more than curious, and that she would grow anxious while they were away.

"I promise to tell you everything when I get back," Ashitaka promised to San.

"It shouldn't take long," Okami added. "We will be back before dusk."

San glared at the three, though she nodded after taking back her son, preferring her children remain out of harm's way rather than risk them getting hurt due to her impatience. They were not older than a few weeks. She expected them to become strong in time, but that time seemed further away than the setting sun beyond the mountains. Until then, they were fragile, like a sprout that grew into a towering tree.

Ashitaka and the wolves set off to the east. Nobody spoke until Okami and Urufu were sure San was out of earshot. Their noses flared as they sniffed the air, for what Ashitaka was unsure, but he kept quiet as the wolves led him towards the forest's edge. While following, Ashitaka glanced at their faces, attempting to discern what might be troubling them. A cross of frustration and worry clouded their eyes.

"Can you now tell me what happened?" Ashitaka finally spoke up after a half hour of silence, though the curiosity and nervousness made it feel like half a day.

"Yes," Urufu replied. "Ashitaka, my brother and I found several dead humans while we were hunting. It looks like wolves killed them, but we're the only two wolves left in the area."

Ashitaka felt his feet slowing to a halt, but he caught himself and kept following them. He didn't need anymore information to realize the severity of the situation. While he doubted that Irontown knew that the only wolves left in the forest were Okami and Urufu, the two wolf spirits would be the first blamed when accusations were made. Thoughts and worries fogged his head. They cleared as Ashitaka tried to focus and come up with a plan of action, one which would ensure that the peace between the forest and Irontown remained standing.

"Why did San have to stay behind?" Ashitaka questioned as they continued walking, their pace slightly quickened from earlier.

"We smelled other humans close to where we found the dead," Okami replied. "If things escalate beyond a certain point, we don't want the infants to get caught in the middle."

"I'm sure it won't come to that," Ashitaka said, although he felt like sprinting towards their destination. He would have preferred it if he and the wolves brought the dead back to Irontown. The act would have shown the townspeople that the wolves meant no harm, and that they were not the ones responsible for the killings.

"There's more," Okami said. "We did detect another wolf's scent in the area, against a tree it marked as its territory. Whatever wolf made that scent is not in this forest. My brother and I spent hours searching for the one that made that scent, yet we cannot track it down."

Ashitaka felt his patience slipping. "We have to get there quickly," he said.

"I agree; hop on my back."

Offering no nod of thanks in his haste, Ashitaka mounted Okami like he would Yakul, throwing his leg over the wolf's back as he grabbed his thick, shaggy in place of reins. Wind rushed through Ashitaka's hair and past his face. His eyes dried as he stared straight ahead. Okami barked towards Urufu before bolting further into the forest, forcing Ashitaka to press his legs together so that he didn't fall from the wolf's back. He wasn't sure if Okami said anything to Urufu, or if they simply understood each other's intent. Regardless, he wanted to reach the site as fast as the wolves' legs would allow.

"The others humans are very close by," Urufu said as their paws flattened the grass with every step. "We're not far from where the bodies are, either."

"Then they may already be there," Ashitaka muttered. The surrounding forest became a blur of green, brown, and pale blue as he considered the possible ramifications. He was sure that whoever they ran into would listen, but he knew there were some who held a strong grudge against San, her brothers, and even himself. There were two in particular he remembered: Kenta and Misawa. Both tried several times to kill San, Okami, and Urufu. They acted upon grief induced by the war. Few others were like them, yet Ashitaka knew one of those few might be amongst the nearby party.

"There," Okami barked as he slowed to a normal walk. Ashitaka gazed towards the direction of Okami's snout. He felt his heart sank at the sight of three men, their clothes shredded, their skin covered in lacerations, and their bloodstained bodies still. Each man had a bow near his body. Amongst the bodies were several squirrels, each with a single arrow wound in their bodies.

"They were hunters," Ashitaka mumbled as he slid off of Okami. He approached the corpses and covered his mouth, for decay was beginning to set in the flesh. Their eyes were wide. Reluctantly, Ashitaka crouched closer to one of the bodies, tightening the pinch around his nostrils. Dozens of bite marks marred the bodies, each caused by a canine. The wounds were too small to pin the attacks on Okami or Urufu. Chunks of flesh were missing around the stomach and chest. Dizziness assailed Ashitaka as he stood. His body fought to keep him from retching.

"Shall I find the other humans and bring them here?" Urufu asked Ashitaka, who steadied himself by standing against a wide tree trunk. He nodded. His hand remained over his mouth and nose, and his eyes squinted whenever he glanced at the three still men. Their unnervingly motionless bodies reminded him of the battles from over one year ago. Memories of the blood, the squealing pigs who barged past explosives, the cries of men who found themselves in front of angry behemoths like Moro or Okotto, and the black sludge that killed all it touched flooded his mind.

"Ashitaka?" Okami called when he noticed Ashitaka's free hand curling into a tight fist. His voice helped reel him back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just..." Ashitaka lost his voice when he turned to the dead hunters. A cynical, gnawing feeling in his chest was eating away at him, muddying his thoughts with the idea of another conflict. He struggled to regain his composure. The idea of a second battle made his fist clench to the point where his nails almost broke his palm's skin, but he didn't feel the pain as his mind drifted towards more caustic places. It came to mind that he had no basis for his worries. His mind eased at that notion. Whatever happened to the hunters was the first priority; wondering about if there were such consequences like a large-scale battle seemed beyond the scope of their current situation. Slowly, Ashitaka eased himself off the tree and stood with his back straight, head high, and hands at ease. Urufu was returning with several people in tow.


	4. Soaring Strain

Ashitaka returned to San alone. Okami and Urufu remained with the hunting party that was sent to find the deceased, promising to wait for Ashitaka and San. One of the hunters hurried back to Irontown. He needed to inform the others of what happened, and more people were required to bring the bodies back home. San received the news better than Ashitaka expected. She nodded her head without saying a word and said she understood. Both were in the cave, sitting on the cold, rocky ground while their children slept in their beds, neither making a noise.

"I'll wait for you here," San said. "You'll be fine on your own, right?"

"I'll be fine," Ashitaka replied, lightening his face with a small smile. "Nobody's going to attack me while your brothers are by my side."

Ashitaka's confidence and his faith in her brothers made San return his smile. She remembered that they were still mighty spirits that few humans would challenge, even if they were in a weakened state. Their time was far away. They no longer felt the fatigue that set upon them when their immortality was taken, though they acted with greater caution. San felt that their tempers cooled since then, although they seemed less aggressive before they were rendered mortal. It made her wonder if Ashitaka played a hand in their calmer moods, be it his relationship with her or if he spoke to them without her knowledge.

"If something comes up, I promise to come back to you before I do anything," Ashitaka said. "Lady Eboshi will probably keep me for a while."

San's brow furrowed. "Does she know you have children now?"

"Probably," Ashitaka replied with a nod, understanding San's apparent frustration. Lady Eboshi likely knew of Ashitaka's son and daughter. He hadn't the chance to tell her directly, but he spoke about his children with multiple people, and such talk would never escape Eboshi. How that may affect their meeting was beyond him. Eboshi was somebody who seemed to separate personal matters from what she felt was best for Irontown and its people. The house Ashitaka had in Irontown stood vacant. Whether Eboshi considered him one of the town's residents or not, Ashitaka was prepared to deal with a potentially volatile meeting.

"I better get going before the hunters start getting impatient," Ashitaka said. "Do you want me to pick up something from Irontown while I'm there?"

"No; we have everything we need for now," San answered. Ashitaka nodded and got to his feet. There was hesitance in his footsteps as he turned to leave the cave, caused by his parting glance to his children and wife. His next few steps were further laden by the thought of getting caught in an issue that expanded beyond Irontown. Regardless, he pressed on. He was prepared to sacrifice his time with his family. What mattered most to him is that they were safe and that they didn't get involved in something that could threaten their home. With his priorities in mind, he left the dim cave and strode to the noon light; it would be dusk by the time he reached Irontown.

The hunter who left for Irontown had not yet rejoined the main party by the time Ashitaka returned to Okami and Urufu. He arrived with six other men after several hours, during which Ashitaka and the hunters inquired each other of the attacks which befell the dead townspeople. Ashitaka told them of the forest's lack of wolves. Such information was earlier relayed to them by Okami and Urufu, although the hunters still narrowed their eyes at the answer. Nobody moved far from sight until the additional men arrived.

Walking back to Irontown, the hunters and the fetched townsfolk spoke in whispers while Ashitaka and the wolves led the group. He was sure it was due to distrust. The hunters would never trust Okami or Urufu to follow, not with the illusions of a possible sudden attack. They began to sweat when their eyes met the wolves'. At the same time, their steps hastened and their bodies began to shiver, as though a chilling wind in the wintertime midnight brushed their skin and cursed them. Paranoia defiled the air until they reached Irontown's gates. As Ashitaka expected, Okami and Urufu volunteered to remain outside the walls while the guardsmen informed him that the wolves were not allowed beyond the gate.

 _I suppose the feeling is mutual?_ Ashitaka thought to himself, though he didn't consider the shared disdain a positive. He walked through the gates alone. Awaiting him, surrounded by bodyguards and the residents of Irontown, was Lady Eboshi. It didn't surprise him that her courteous smile and respect-commanding posture remained despite the situation and the tension. The faces around her were less firm. Men and women alike glanced to one another and exchanged hushed murmurs, their eyes expressing mixtures of worry and fear.

"Hello, Ashitaka," Lady Eboshi greeted with a light bow. "It's been some time since we've had the chance to speak, hasn't it?"

"Hello Lady Eboshi," Ashitaka returned. "I suppose it has, although this isn't the best way to begin a pleasant conversation."

"Very much so, but let's talk about that elsewhere." Lady Eboshi turned to the mob and spoke in a powerful, clear voice, "Everyone here should know well that Ashitaka is a welcome resident of Irontown, no matter where it is he has been lately. Return to your remaining duties; I will address any concerns after Ashitaka and I speak."

Starting at the edge of the crowd, the gathered residents broke away in small clumps and focused on finishing their work, completing their chores, and finishing their tasks. Lady Eboshi motioned Ashitaka to follow. He did so, flanked by two women whose faces were masked by white cloth; two of Lady Eboshi's bodyguards. They kept watch of his every step, their eyes projecting caution rather than the timidity and scorn others gave him. Ashitaka understood their attention. There were times during San's pregnancy that he felt overly alert when gathering food, making sure whatever he gathered wasn't dangerous, even when it was something she'd previously eaten. This circumstance felt more dire. Silently, he followed Eboshi. She showed no concern around him, although the presence of her bodyguards and Gonza's hand resting on his sword's handle made Ashitaka wonder if she truly trusted him.

Lady Eboshi's home was a place Ashitaka had set foot into few times before. When he did, it was never for a plain visit between friends; it was always business with Lady Eboshi. He wasn't sure what she thought of him, particularly due to his prolonged absence from Irontown and its people. As he took his seat on one of the cushions, he noticed the two bodyguards standing near the doorway, attentive but keeping their eyes ahead. Gonza poked his head between the two. What he muttered to them was inaudible from where Ashitaka was sitting, though he assumed it was a warning to keep watch. His head remained bowed until Lady Eboshi arrived. Accompanying her was a woman carrying a tray with tea cups.

"I've heard than San has given birth," Lady Eboshi said as she took a seat across from Ashitaka. "People were making quite a fuss about it."

Ashitaka felt blood rush to his face, causing his tanned skin to redden. "Yes, our children were born a short while ago," he replied. "They're twins, a boy and girl. The boy is Ryouken and the girl is Inu." Eboshi offered him one of the cups. Tea was a drink that Ashitaka discovered only after leaving his home village, and the hint of bitterness in the green water was something his tongue had yet to become accustomed. Still, he didn't want to appear rude and took the tea. The one gulp he took before speaking again went down smoothly, easing his dried throat with its warmth.

"That's wonderful news. There's few children here in Irontown, but their parents are the ones I find the happiest whenever I see them."

"Have you ever thought of having children?"

Lady Eboshi exhaled sharply through her nose. Ashitaka thought it sounded like a short, restrained laugh. "The idea has crossed my mind a number of times, partly so Irontown would have a definitive leader once I'm no longer able to act in my role. That being said, raising a child of my own would be impossible to do with the sort of work I do each day; raising a child well, at least."

Ashitaka nodded, though he wondered why she couldn't have one of her servants or bodyguards help take care of a child. Perhaps she thought it was best for the mother to personally be involved, and she wouldn't be able to dedicate much time to raising a family. There was also the matter of a partner. He couldn't see Eboshi married.

"Let's not put this off any longer, though," Lady Eboshi continued, calling back to what originally triggered the need for a meeting. "Ashitaka, the people want to know what happened to those hunters. We've not lost anyone in that forest for a long time now, and the fact that they were killed by wolves has only fueled everyone's anxiety."

Ashitaka told Lady Eboshi all he knew. It amounted to the same matters he told the men who accompanied him to Irontown, with not one detail out of place or forgotten. Neither he nor the wolves saw who killed the hunters. Aside from Okami and Urufu, there were no wolves left in the forest, and if there were any, it would be a small pack unfit for killing three people at once. The bodies were found soon after the killings. By the time Okami and Urufu came across the hunters, not one was left breathing and nobody else was around to help.

"No wolves left in the forest?" Lady Eboshi questioned.

"That's right," Ashitaka said. "Most of them died when the forest was nearly destroyed, and those who remained left in search of food. Only San's brothers stayed, and that's largely because they are much better at finding food than an ordinary wolf. They say there's no others left. It could be that a wolf wandered to the forest and came across the hunters."

"Would those two wolf spirits not be able to pick up another wolf's scent?" Lady Eboshi asked. The question made Ashitaka pause as he considered that their senses should have been strong enough to pick up a wolf's smell, even if it was several days old. Then he remembered their waning power. Not just their strength was affected. Their senses were beginning to dull to that of a normal wolf; still beyond that of a human's, but less than a tenth of what they were once capable of achieving. "On top of that, those three men were armed. If one was attacked by a wolf, surely the other two would have tried to help. I doubt any of them tried to flee, either; they were found close together, last I heard."

"That's true. I suppose a wolf pack could be responsible, but then San's brothers definitely should have found some scent while there."

Lady Eboshi nodded, sipping the last of her tea. She stood and moved to a window which peered towards Irontown's streets. She and Ashitaka watched the townspeople working to keep their lives in order despite the recent incident in the forest. Many appeared unfazed. Despite their apparent moods, Lady Eboshi gazed outside with her usual smile absent from her lips. Her thumb tapped against her index finger as she bit her lip.

"Ashitaka, something feels wrong with this situation," Lady Eboshi said. "I'm not sure what it is, but I think it may have something to do with Lord Asano. One of his emissaries came to visit me a few weeks ago."

"What did he want?" Ashitaka asked.

"Access for his military to pass, a possible iron mine for the mountains; he was interested in my lands, mostly. I wasn't about to let him take a scrap of it, mostly because I do not wish for his forces to set foot anywhere near Irontown. At this point, I'm not sure whether or not I'll be seeing them regardless."

Ashitaka came close to standing from his cushion, but a conflicting force kept him down. He knew the men that Lord Asano commanded were more than able to storm Irontown if they could get past the walls. Irontown needed as much help as it could receive if war were to return to its gates. Yet his mind drifted to his family. San would never stand for Irontown. Although their home was close, she felt no kinship towards anybody who lived behind the walls; her grudge against Eboshi remained alight. If she wouldn't take up arms to defend Irontown, Ashitaka wondered if he do the same. Each time he thought of it, he told himself that he could stand on his own, but he failed to find the strength to stand and tell Eboshi that he was ready to battle Asano if need be.

"Anyway, we aren't here to discuss that, are we?" Lady Eboshi sighed as she returned to her seat. Her voice caused Ashitaka's head to snap up in attention. "I need an answer to give the townspeople."

Ashitaka began to think of the possibilities surrounding the hunters' deaths. His time was cut short when Gonza knocked a dozen times on the door at a rapid pace, calling for Lady Eboshi in a troubled tone. Eboshi got to her feet and answered.

"We have a problem," Gonza grumbled.

"Another?" Lady Eboshi asked. "What happened?"

"Some townspeople just returned from a fishing trip and said they were attacked by wolves on the way back. Their clothes are all torn up but they don't look wounded. One of their friends got killed, though."

Lady Eboshi grit her teeth and redressed in her blue cloak. "Ashitaka, come with me," she demanded. He nodded and followed, feeling his heart rate escalate with every step that carried him to the front gate.

As Gonza had reported, three fishermen were sitting on a bench by the gate, their tunics ripped and their pants disheveled. Sweat made their foreheads slick. Ashitaka ignored the gossip around him, sure that if he listened he would hear something unpleasant regarding himself, San, or her brothers. Lady Eboshi crouched next to one of the men. None of them were anyone Ashitaka knew personally. The man facing Lady Eboshi was a gangly, bald man, though his eyebrows revealed his hair was black.

"Don't worry, you're safe here," Lady Eboshi assured. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Yes, Lady Eboshi," the man replied. "My friends and I, we were coming home after a day on the lake fishing, but a white wolf attacked us while we were on the trail."

Ashitaka further blocked the sudden rise in noise. His breathing slowed despite his thundering heartbeat, causing his body to tingle as he waited for the fisherman to continue his story.

"It came out from the forest nearby and attacked one of our friends, Kazuhiro. We tried to help him, but it lunged at us whenever we got too close. When we realized there was nothing we could have done, we fled. That's when the other wolf came out and chased us. It nipped at our clothes, but it stopped chasing us when the walls were in sight."

Lady Eboshi nodded, scratching her chin as she listened with her eyes locked on the three fishermen. "Thank you for telling me," she said. "I'll make sure something is done to rectify this attack."

"What, then?" the fisherman snapped. "Will you go to the Wolf Girl and punish her? Those monsters she lives with will never let you get to her!"

"Calm down; I personally guarantee that something will be done."

The fisherman looked away, partly out of disgust towards what he considered a hollow promise that would end up fruitless. His two companions appeared similarly unsatisfied. Ashitaka could hear doubtful words amongst the crowd. He looked towards the people, less of whom had gathered than when he entered the town, and silently hoped that they would listen to what he had to say. Before he could speak, Lady Eboshi raised a hand towards him, gesturing for him to remain quiet. She shot him a look that reinforced her command.

"Before I go, may I ask you three your names?" Lady Eboshi asked. "I'll need them for records and such."

"Kotaro Hayashi," the man she was speaking with answered.

"Masata Mutoh," the man to Kotaro's right replied.

"Shinji Yoshida," the man to Kotaro's left muttered.

"Thank you," Lady Eboshi said as she stood straight. "Ashitaka, come with me. It looks like this wolf business has taken a turn for the worse."

"Lady Eboshi, I-" Ashitaka began.

"You can make your point while we discuss this in private. This will only cause more of stir if we start shouting at one another in front of the others."

Ashitaka felt his fists clench, and for the first time in years, he felt his anger well up towards Eboshi. He knew that she wasn't going to budge. His eyes were narrowed as he returned to her home and sat back on the same cushion. Lady Eboshi thanked Gonza for informing her of the three assaulted men. Gonza nodded and returned to his previous duties of patrolling the town and making sure that the guards, both those on the walls and in the town, were actively on watch.

"Eboshi, if you let me talk with San's brothers first, I'm sure-" Ashitaka started.

"Ashitaka, I hate to interrupt you," Lady Eboshi interrupted, "but before you continue, I should probably tell you something important."

Ashitaka balked his rowdy mood. He felt his temper flare at Lady Eboshi's sudden obstruction, but he held his tongue and allowed her to continue. There was no point in bringing their conversation to a shouting match. Ebosi rarely broke her composed form. Whether she was dealing with a brash drunkard or a calculating diplomat, her dignity remained and her demeanor never faltered.

"Do you know any residents by the name of Kotaro Hayashi, Masato Mutoh, Shinji Yoshida, or Kazuhiro?" Lady Eboshi asked.

"No, I cannot say I've met them before," Ashitaka replied.

"Funny; neither can I."


	5. War Ensemble

**Big thanks to those who've already reviewed this story. All feedback is helpful.**

* * *

"So that's how it is," Okami grumbled. Ashitaka nodded; he could think of nothing else he could tell the wolves that Lady Eboshi imparted unto him. She suspected the fear and dissent growing within Irontown was by design, courtesy of Lord Asano and those who named him as their lord. Although she had her suspicions, the so-called fisherman confirmed her worries: Asano was trying to turn Irontown against her. Eboshi suspected that Lord Asano was also responsible for the deaths of the hunters, all of whom were men Lady Eboshi recognized. Their murders fueled the disillusion. Though the discontent was shared by perhaps a dozen out of Irontown's several hundred citizens, she knew how quickly it could spread.

"San isn't going to fare well with this news," Urufu sighed. He couldn't see Ashitaka remaining passive with such a threat looming near, particularly if it threatened Inu and Ryouken. At times, he believed Ashitaka saw Irontown as a separate pack, one he was obligated to defend in times of war.

"I need to tell her," Ashitaka said. "She'd fare even worse if I tried to hide this." Both wolves nodded. Their sister was passionate and outspoken, dismissive of who heard her voice when she spoke or what consequences her words could carry. They didn't expect an outburst toward Ashitaka. The two might argue their points in a seemingly endless cycle, but Okami and Urufu didn't expect the bond between Ashitaka to strain by even a single thread.

The setting sun stained the cerulean sky with magenta and orange, darkening the fluffy white clouds and allowing the moon to further shine. San could smell Ashitaka and her brothers. Yakul heard them approach as they brushed past bushes and low-hanging branches, causing the leaves to rustle and twigs to scratch. Cricket chirps rang throughout the forest. Ashitaka greeted Yakul, brushing the red elk's neck as Yakul brushed his cheek against Ashitaka's face.

"We're going to have some work to do, buddy," Ashitaka whispered, keeping his voice quiet so as not to let San hear him; not yet. His eyelids were drooped in an apologetic gaze. Yakul replied with a groan and several nods, brushing his front right leg in the dirt. He let Ashitaka know he had his support. The gesture brought a smile to Ashitaka's face, and he hugged Yakul before heading up to the overlooking cave. San adjusted the strap left strap of her white shirt while cradling Inu in her other arm, having finished feeding her daughter just as Ashitaka arrived.

"Hello, San," Ashitaka greeted. "Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"No, it's been calm," San answered, hugging Ashitaka with her free arm. "How well did your meeting with that woman go?"

"There's quite a bit to talk about. How about we discuss it after dinner?"

San paused before nodding. Ashitaka was often direct and immediate when dealing with such matters, only hesitating to speak when what he had to say was discouraging. She tucked Inu back into her bed. Okami and Urufu's most recent quarry was their dinner that night: a wild boar that they found trudging near a river. As Ashitaka helped prepare the meat, he spoke little. His aloofness made San glance up several times as she skinned the boar, nearly cutting her own fingers as she clumsily pared the pig's thick, leather-like hide. His silence continued while eating. Although his distance brought a measure of both annoyance and unease to San, she let him be and kept quiet herself.

Following their reticent dinner, they lied down beneath the furs of their bed. Ashitaka could tell by San's piercing eyes that she wanted an answer to questions she didn't need to ask, ones that he would have were San the one who ventured to Irontown. He wrapped his hand around hers, feeling her tough, calloused palm while his fingers pressed against the smooth back of her hand.

"I said I'd tell you everything after dinner, right?" Ashitaka said. San nodded, continuing Ashitaka's silence from earlier. He smiled weakly. "I'm sorry for putting it off until now, but there's a lot I need to tell you; most of it isn't good news."

"That's fine," San assured. "If it something bad, I want to be able to help you."

Ashitaka's faint smile grew closer to a grin. He was unsure if San would keep her word when he reached the point he most wanted to hide, although he couldn't deceive her and maintain his lie for long. Two hours passed since he returned from Irontown. What he said wasn't his most looming concern; how he said it made him dance around his words. A silent sigh passed through his nose.

"I don't know how much longer things are going to stay this peaceful," Ashitaka began. He felt San's hand tighten around his, and he squeezed back to bolster her despite feeling the same knot in his chest start binding itself. "Lady Eboshi knows that those hunters your brothers found weren't killed by any of us. Maybe I shouldn't say that she knows, but she certainly believes me. Anyway, she thinks somebody from a different land is responsible; somebody she considers an enemy. Do you remember the battle where we returned the Forest Spirit's head?"

"I do," San answered.

"Irontown was battling an army at that time, one under the command of a daimyo named Asano. Eboshi believes he had the hunters killed. Not only that, but there were three men who arrived into town who claimed to have been attacked by wolves. I think he was trying to make it seem like your brothers attacked them since they said they were attacked by white wolves, but Okami and Urufu were near the gates. Whoever they are, Eboshi didn't recognize them. They did scare some of the townspeople, though."

"What good would that serve this Asano?"

"Lady Eboshi said he might be trying to turn the people of Irontown against her, or at instill some doubt in her leadership. He must have found out how fearful they are of your brothers. She said that she will do what she can to keep things calm on her part, but it seems we might have some troubles of our own."

San slowly nodded her head once, shifting her eyes down and pinching further on Ashitaka's hand when she saw his face. His eyes were away from her own and his teeth sunk into his lower lip, a sure warning that he was unsure of what he was about to say. She eased her grip.

 _I might be worrying him_ , San thought as she released the pressure. Her hand slid from his and wrapped around his chest. "Is there anything else?" San asked.

"There is," Ashitaka replied with a sharp exhale. "Lady Eboshi told me that she needs to prepare for a possible attack, and one of the best to get ready was to find out how strong Asano's army is at this time."

"I see," San said. She could tell where Ashitaka was going with their conversation, and she sensed Ashitaka knew feelings. His cadence was slow and unsteady. "You want to help her, right?"

"She asked me to help," Ashitaka retorted. "Lord Asano's lands aren't too far away, but I can't say they're close. Lady Eboshi said it would take a month to get there by foot, less if I had a mount like Yakul. It would make the round-trip a little under a month."

San nodded, giving no initial approval or censure. "Have you already told her that you're going to help?"

"I told her that I need to speak with you first," Ashitaka answered in a more confident, solid tone compared to his previously uneven and shaky speech. "So I want to know if you have any issues with me leaving to help Eboshi."

San brushed away the hair over her eyes. She peered into Ashitaka's, wondering how dedicated he was to defending Irontown even when there were those who would rather he leave. He had his own family now. If they were in danger, should he not stay to defend them in case men from Lord Asano came through the forest? Although she was capable of defending herself, having even one more person helped in fending off attackers, especially since he knew how to use a bow. Yet he seemed determined. His eyes were sharp and stern, ready to face the worst circumstances if he were to witness them. As she considered his task, she supposed that dealing with the problem at the root was the best way to correct it.

"Help them, then," San nodded. With a smile, she added, "I have no doubt you'll succeed. Were Inu and Ryouken not so young, I would go with you and have my brothers care of them. Still, I'll be waiting for you." Her eyes moved from Ashitaka, his face enlivened with a relieved smile and eyes widened from joy, and stopped at the two infants. "They'll be waiting, too."

Ashitaka pulled San into a gentle embrace. Even if his scouting mission was dangerous, San's support washed away any worries that murkied his thoughts. He felt San hug him back. Her fingers glided on his shoulders. The two remained close until they were asleep, staying warm in the cool night air.

* * *

Ashitaka and Yakul set off for Lord Asano's land immediately after leaving Irontown, having informed Lady Eboshi of San's approval. He was given supplies. Saddlebags of food hung around Yakul's side while a new bedroll sat behind Ashitaka, both provided by Lady Eboshi to maintain him throughout the journey. His quiver was stocked with arrows. At his side, his sword sat in its scabbard, the first time he was prepared to use it in battle in months, yet he could scarce remember his last fight. In addition to his munitions and food, Ashitaka sported an outfit different to his usual red and blue garb. It was a simple light tan kimono over a pair of similarly colored pants, closed with a sash that wrapped tight around his waist. Coins jingled in a coin pouch tied to the sash. Well equipped and prepared, Ashitaka and Yakul carried on with their heads held high and their eyes blazing with confidence.

Through night and day, the duo traveled with little sleep, keeping to the road until they were very close to Lord Asano's territory. The weather was kind. Rain didn't fall and fog didn't obscure their vision, a small blessing when on the lookout for Asano's men. His bow left his hand only so he could eat or sleep. One hand was always ready to grab an arrow. There were few travelers on the road, which Ashitaka attributed to the rising conflicts and growing battles. Most he encountered were traders. At least two men accompanied the merchants that he met, armed with spears and bows yet wearing no armor. Ashitaka guessed they weren't samurai.

Lord Asano's land encompassed an area greater than that of Eboshi's, yet further from the ocean and close to multiple rival daimyo. When a banner rose to signify his dominance, another fell elsewhere to symbolize his loss of control. Ashitaka took to the forests in Asano's land. Ashitaka saw watchtowers in the distant emerald landscape. Archers sat atop, their eyes keen as they scanned for enemy soldiers like an eagle searching for a mouse in a field. The forest hid Ashitaka beneath the canopy. Shadows shrouded him during the day, and the dim light of the moon and stars were not enough to leak through the overhead leaves.

Ashitaka kept the road within sight. His directions to the city Lord Asano considered his capital were provided by Eboshi, although he had to rely on the road to reach it. He found it after two weeks of travel. The supplies he carried were more than halfway exhausted, and his throat burned behind his dried mouth. When he saw the distant walls of the city, he let out a deep, thankful sigh and slid off of Yakul's tired back. There was a mile of open field between the forest's edge and the outer wall. Above them, the early morning sun glowed golden through the trees, piercing through with rays of light. Rather than draw attention to himself with his weapons, Ashitaka left his bow, arrows, and sword with

"Stay here for now, Yakul," Ashitaka ordered. "I'll be back by nightfall." He started for the city, but stopped himself and turned back to face Yakul when he remembered one important message. "Yakul, if I'm not back in at least three days, go back to San alone."

Yakul nodded, the motion jagged and slow. Ashitaka understood Yakul's reluctance, but he didn't want the red elk's loyalty to overshadow the possibility of his capture or worse. He brushed Yakul's head before leaving for the city, returning his mind to the task at hand: determine the strength of Asano's army. Lady Eboshi wanted a rough number, how many were actual samurai rather than armed peasants, their equipment, and if any were warriors provided by one of his allies. His heart pounded against his chest as he continued on.

The walls of Sancho, the capital of Lord Asano's burgeoning territory, cast a towering shadow over the surrounding hills. Ashitaka's borrowed sandals kicked the pebbles strewn over the dirt road as he stepped into the shade. A pair of guards let him past the gate after checking him for weapons, forgoing questions of his name, his purpose, or his origin. Lady Eboshi warned him that he may be asked such matters. His prepared answers, partially concocted by Eboshi, were to waste, though for that he was relieved.

Ashitaka's eyes widened when he set foot into Sancho. Its streets were brimming with lively men and women out shopping, lounging on benches near the river, and standing atop an arch bridge with their loved ones as the water flowed calmly beneath them. These were the initial sights. He wondered what more lay within Sancho, but he preferred to finish his task with haste and return home. His first destination was the closest restaurant. Although he was unfamiliar with Sancho's residents, he thought it possible to find men who enjoyed hard drinks as much as the men in Irontown. Nearby was one such shop.

As it was still morning, the restaurant was lax. Ashitaka could hear several men almost shouting at one another, breaking out in raucous fits of laughter every so often. One man mentioned soldiers in his rant. Although he was unsure if their blaring tirades would leave his hearing undamaged, Ashitaka requested a table near the group. He gave his order to the service woman and listened to the men behind him.

"That brings them up to, what, two hundred?" one gruff-voiced man asked. Ashtaka couldn't tell who was speaking, but he didn't think they were drunk, only rowdy.

"No, it's closer to four hundred and fifty at this point," another replied in a higher-pitched, nasally voice.

"What? That can't be right! Asano would have to give up all of his gold to get that many samurai."

"These ones are special," a third voice, more raspy than the rest, said. "They're from the Emperor. Apparently, he has some sort of issue with Irontown, and Asano's more than happy to help him in exchange for these guys."

"So they're well trained, then?"

"I've heard they were part of the Emperor's own bodyguard."

"Damn, that many samurai, plus all the other soldiers..."

"That's six-thousand strong, there," A fourth voice claimed. His voice was clearer than the others' and deeper at a rich baritone. "My brother's in that group, you know; said they might be heading out by the end of the month."

"Really? They give him any armor or anything?" the first voice asked.

"Nah, he's just got the clothes on his back. He says Asano will be paying him enough to buy two suits of armor if he comes back victorious; same with the others. Apparently, those poor suckers at Irontown don't even have their guns anymore, so he won't really need anything other than his spear and shirt."

The four men cackled. Ashitaka heard drinks pouring. His own food arrived: a bowl of ramen noodles soaking in a chicken broth, topped with an egg, onions, and leeks. He clasped his hands and bowed to the waitress. As he ate the savory meal, he kept his ears directed towards the nearby group, taking care not to glance their way.

"Those poor suckers," the second voice sarcastically bemoaned. "Six-thousand... does Irontown even have that many people who just live there?"

"If you count the animals and grains of rice, it may be about half that." The four men broke into more laughter. "Yeah, my little bro's going to be just fine."

What more they said was of no use to Ashitaka. They continued talking, eventually drifting from the subject of Asano's soldiers. Ashitaka quickly finished his meal and paid what he owed. He left the restaurant with a headache born from two sources: the men's loudness and the off-hand information he took in. What he learned was miles beyond his expectations. Although he expected a sizeable force, an army of six-thousand men shattered his initial predictions of Asano's strength.

Ashitaka spent several minutes by the river. He concocted ideas to defend against a legion six-thousand strong, but none of his ideas seemed effective for a force that size. Irontown housed barely one-thousand people, few of which could fight a trained warrior. Lady Eboshi told him much of Asano's force would consist of armed peasants. That didn't matter much with the numbers gap between Irontown and Asano's army. After gathering himself, Ashitaka made his way to the gates.

Along the way, Ashitaka and a man passing through the crowd met eyes while passing one another, an initial glance they normally would forget soon after. However, their eyes locked for several moments. Ashitaka recognized that man, and Akio Fujinami recognized Ashitaka. Neither man broke their stride. Akio remembered the faded scar on Ashitaka's cheek. His pace quickened and his direction changed. Ashitaka turned his head away from Akiio and wondered if he rembered their brief meeting on the road. As Ashitaka reached the gates, Akio reached his home and gathered a hunting bow and several arrows. He hurried to the stables and fetched a horse reserved for scouts. The horse galloped at Akio's command, dashing through the streets as those in the way dodged and shouted at the self-appointed horseman.

"Official business; open the gates!" Akio demanded when he reached the gates, arriving several minutes after Ashitaka departed. The horse burst through the moment the opening was wide enough. His hooves beat against the road as Akio directed it towards Irontown, his eyes as wide as an owl's seeking a field mouse.


	6. Omniscient

The early light of dawn flowed into the overlooking cave, shining over the wolf-girl sleeping near the entrance. San was often up before the first morning light, but she managed more than one day without sleep as she awaited Ashitaka's return. Her body gave up and her mind collapsed not long after midnight. She slept soundly, as quiet as her nearby children. Okami and Urufu were in the forest wrapping up another hunt. They found themselves returning home after shorter hunters, feeling drowsy and listless after their hours-long ventures into the forest. Their mouths were smeared with the blood of a burly deer that blundered its way into a clearing, an opportunity the wolves took at first glance. Although they stopped by the river to drink, the stains remained.

Ashitaka and Yakul arrived close to the same time as the wolves, reaching the base of the ridge just before Okami and Urufu returned. They greeted one another before the wolves headed to the top. Their weariness was apparent to Ashitaka, who noticed their dulled eyes and plodding footsteps as they dashed up the viewpoint. He wondered how much longer they had. The weakness that afflicted them spiked and receded in its magnitude every so often; the current upswing was one of the worse in recent months. As Ashitaka and San were aware of the wolves' conditions, neither tried hiding their enervation unless the infants were watching them.

"San has been waiting for you," Urufu mumbled as he rested his head on the ground. "She's asleep in the cave."

"I see," Ashitaka said as he dismounted Yakul and began removing the saddle. He hadn't seen San in close to one month, his trip slightly delayed by staying off the road to avoid Lord Asano's men. His heart was aflutter to see her again. Although his projected return was later than they expected, he hoped that she understood his caution in enemy territory. The sandals on his feet clacked with each step on the rocky floor. Despite the noise, San remained asleep, much to deep in slumber to notice anything short of a sharp wolf's howl. Her sleeping face brought a smile to Ashitaka. It was a face he missed. Deciding against waking her and potentially releasing an angry side he certainly did not miss, he went over to Inu and Ryouken, feeling his chest warm at the sight of his children. Ryouken was asleep while Inu's eyes were open, though she was making little noise aside from the occasional babble.

"Hi there, you two," Ashitaka greeted as he crouched next to Inu. "I hope you two didn't give San too much trouble." He stuck out his finger to Inu, who grabbed his fingertip in one tiny hand and shook it up and down. Her grip was weak, one Ashitaka could break by simply bending his finger. His joy made him momentarily forget the troubling news he had to deliver to Eboshi the next day.

"Hm?" a quiet voice behind Ashitaka groaned. He heard San shifting as she slowly came awake, stirred by the sound of Ashitaka's voice and the coos of her daughter. She pushed herself upright and glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes widened and grew bright when she realized that she hadn't misheard his voice. Ashitaka smiled at her, although her gaunt eyes made his heart sink out of guilt for leaving her for the month. The children were her's alone to care for while her brothers continued to lose their strength. It made him half-regret leaving, despite what he discovered. His contrition vanished when he saw San with a smile wider than his own.

"Hi, Ashitaka," she greeted wearily, her voice quiet yet warm. Ashitaka said nothing as he embraced San, who hugged him back with a lighter yet equally affectionate caress. "I've missed you."

"Me too, San," Ashitaka said as he pulled her closer. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

"No, it's fine; I know that it must not have been easy to get around that place. I'd like to hear what happened."

Ashitaka nodded and spoke of his time in Asano's land. San listened as well as she could, forcing her eyelids open as her mind struggled to break completely from its drowsiness. The toll of forsaking sleep hammered her ability to stay awake. She managed to remain attentive and listen to all Ashitaka had to say, her eyes shooting open when he told her how many soldiers Asano had ready to invade. Even Irontown's peak never saw so many people. No battles in which San partook involved any more than a thousand.

"I haven't told Lady Eboshi yet," Ashitaka said. "She's probably going to need to contact one of her allies, whoever they may be."

"That's going to lead to a battle, isn't it?" San questioned.

Ashitaka's face darkened. His eyes shifted down and a small frown appeared. "I fear it will be more than just one battle. If Lady Eboshi doesn't surrender, there's bound to be another fight until either Irontown or Asano's forces are down to a surviving few."

"Do you think it would reach our home?"

Ashitaka paused to think. He considered the possibility before, but he never put a great deal of thought into the chances until now. Irontown was a several-hour journey away while riding atop Yakul; getting there by foot took slightly longer. Asano would likely stay closer to Irontown.

 _What if needed to cut down for something like arrows or fires?_ Ashitaka thought to himself. _San and I are still too far away for that. He wouldn't march through this area, either; it's too far off the path._

"I'm not sure it would," Ashitaka replied. "Still, I can't just let Irontown fight on their own. Besides, if Asano really does take over the land, do you think he will leave us be?"

San's prepared retort suddenly fell apart. Keeping her entire family safe was her top priority, even if it meant leaving Irontown to fend for itself, yet she hadn't considered what would happen if Asano won. It took the loss of countless lives to force peace between the forest and Irontown. Such tranquility would be impossible to create if it ended now. The thought of helping Irontown for its people still hadn't crossed her mind. She only wanted to keep her pack from fighting anymore so as not to lose more of her family, a family that she knew could shrink by two the next morning. Her head fell in her hands. Ashitaka understood why, and he embraced her once again while stroking her short, soft brown hair.

"Go to the humans," San said. "Warn them of the invaders and come back home safe."

"I will," Ashitaka promised. "When I get back, I'd like to hear what's happened while I was gone."

"You won't hear much, but I'd love to spend time with you and the pups."

Ashitaka nodded gave San a quick kiss before leaving. He no longer balked with his steps, returning to Yakul with a more confident stride than when he approached the cave. Okami grunted a goodbye as he caught a glimpse of Ashitaka waving goodbye. Urufu fell asleep soon after returning. The sun was at its brightest point, a strange sight for the wolves to see before they lay down to sleep. As he drooped his head and closed his eyes, Okami caught a wiff of an unfamiliar scent, a human somewhere nearby.

 _Another hunter, most likely,_ Okami thought as he fell asleep. There was one last smell he picked up; that of a horse. He couldn't recall Irontown's hunters using horses. Part of him wanted to go out and investigate, but the weariness wracking his body kept his feet pinned to the ground and forced his eyes shut.

Yakul traveled the usual path to Irontown. It was a thinner part of the forest, where the trees didn't grow so close and their branches didn't hang as low to the ground. The area allowed him to move without bumping into trunks and low-hanging twigs with his antlers. He didn't have the grace and agility that allowed Okami and Urufu to traverse through the forest with ease, neither of whom found difficulty navigating through the dense trees despite their mounting impairment. By now, the path was familiar. Both Ashitaka and Yakul could tell when a deer trekked through the area or when an ape broke one of the overhead branches. They immediately became curious when they noticed hoofprints in the dirt.

"These don't look yours, Yakul," Ashitaka noted as he hopped off the elk and crouched next to the tracks. "Nobody from Irontown comes this way, either."

Somewhere behind he and Yakul, Ashitaka heard twigs and leaves rustle against one another. They turned their heads in time to see a horse gallop away from the path. Atop the stallion was a man with his face concealed by white cloth that reminded Ashitaka of Irontown's guards, leaving only his eyes exposed. Ashitaka leapt onto the saddle. Yakul needed no verbal command to begin the chase.

"Hey, stop!" Ashitaka shouted as Yakul stormed through bushes and branches. Yakul leapt over the thick, low roots embedded in the forest floor while he kept his head low to avoid the limbs of nearby trees. The rider ahead of him veered his horse between the standing trees, barely managing to make his steed avoid the standing pillars. Their pursuit led them to a thinner part of the forest. Despite the abated density, Yakul struggled to maintain the pursuit. As the distance between Ashitaka and the rider grew, he considered drawing his bow, but the uncertainty of who exactly he was chasing stayed his hand.

The rider turned to face Ashitaka for the first time since the pursuit began. Ashitaka had little time to react. He only saw the rider's eyes for a brief moment before a thin ray of sunlight shone upon a thrown knife, making the steel edge glint for half a second. It was enough for Ashitaka to pull back on Yakul's reins, signaling the elk to stop, albeit at a speed for which neither were prepared. Yakul reared high and abruptly. His momentum hurled Ashitaka off the saddle, causing him to tumble onto the ground with a gasp and a thud. Distant footsteps against the grass soon faded as Ashitaka pushed himself off the ground. There was a sharp pain in his right arm, but he didn't think he was injured. As he brushed off dirt, Yakul nudged him, a way to ask if Ashitaka was okay.

"I'm fine, Yakul," he said, petting the elk as reassurance. "Still, I wish we were able to catch up to that man." His eyes narrowed as he imagined who the rider could have been. "Let's hurry to Irontown. Lady Eboshi will want to hear about this."

* * *

Akio returned to Sancho on foot, leading the horse by its reins. He brought the stallion back to its stables before finding a restaurant. In his haste, he brought no food and relied on scavenging for what he could find in the forest, and now his stomach was punishing him for his impatience. For him, it was worth suffering the pain. Although it was information from only one man, Akio discovered that Irontown would be preparing for the attack, and that man he encountered on the road was somebody who could help Eboshi's people from the outside.

"Akio!" a rough voice barked. It brought Akio to a stop as those in the street turned to face the origin of the voice. Those who turned saw an aged man a head below Akio's height, although his stride and respect-commanding poise negated any doubts made due to his stature. "Where have you been? Lord Asano had us meet to discuss our next move."

"Sorry, sir," Akio apologized. The man he was speaking with was his superior: Kiri Mutoh. He oversaw those who worked for Asano covertly. "I took on a mission independently."

"Independently? Akio, we can't have men running around taking up tasks on their own."

"I agree, sir; however, I think you will find that what I've uncovered can be quite useful."

"Oh?"


	7. Sport the War

The usual overbearing shadows of Irontown's tapered walls did not fall over Ashitaka and Yakul as they approached the gates, as the golden noontime sunlight cast the black shadows towards the shimmering teal lake. Ashitaka greeted the guards. They returned his greeting in kind, showing no signs of tension as they called for the gates to open and allowed the two to pass. San and the wolves' absence gave peace of mind. Many townspeople waved and said hello to Ashitaka as he dismounted Yakul and led him to the busy streets. He smiled as he passed. On the way to Irontown, he changed into his usual red and blue garb, having folded the borrowed outfit neatly for its return. Despite his smile and pleasant demeanor, the troubling news swam inside his head. Every smiling face reminded Ashitaka of the potential losses if Asano attacked Irontown, an invasion which the people of Irontown were sure to resist regardless of the overwhelming odds against them.

 _They stood against the forest gods,_ Ashitaka recalled as he approached Lady Eboshi's home. _Even without the guns, they'll stand against Asano._ He wondered just how many rifles Lady Eboshi kept, as he knew there were several remaining in case an emergency called for their use.

Gonza opened the door to let Ashitaka inside the house. Soft footsteps from the bodyguards upstairs were audible.. Lady Eboshi was reading an inventory report, a sheet of paper detailing how much food remained in Irontown's stockpile, how many and what kind of weapons were on hand, and the livestock dwelling in and around the town walls.

"Ashitaka's here, Milady," Gonza called.

"Ah, good; he's back," Lady Eboshi said. She set down the paper on the low table in front of her. Ashitaka was already by the doorway when she stood to greet him. They bowed to one another. "How was your journey?"

"Calmer than expected, my lady," Ashitaka replied. Lady Eboshi invited him to sit on a cushion opposite her. He sat cross-legged on the puffy seat, the most comfortable he'd felt ever since he left for Lord Asano's territory. "I was able to discern just about how many soldiers Lord Asano has ready in case of an attack."

"And how many would that be?"  
"Several thousand," Ashitaka replied, the first words of his lengthy account of how he discovered the information, the number of soldiers Asano had on hand, the alleged support from the Emperor, and the time they had before an invasion launched. With every minute that passed as Ashitaka detailed Lord Asano's army and battle plans, Lady Eboshi's face grew paler behind her white make-up, and the ruby smile she often wore degraded to a crimson frown.

"It's possible some of this information is inaccurate," Ashitaka noted. "Even if the men I overheard weren't in an inebriated state of mind, they seemed somewhat boastful."

Lady sat silent for several seconds, thinking over the information Ashitaka relayed, particularly the soldiers loaned to Asano. Her fingers repeatedly tapped her knee.

"I wouldn't be shocked if what you've told me turns out to be true," Lady Eboshi said. "In truth, it isn't the number of soldiers Asano has on hand that worries me the most; it's the soldiers that the Emperor has offered. The Emperor wouldn't do such a thing unless he had a personal interest in Irontown."

"Why would he?" Ashitaka asked. "Would he want the iron reserves here?"

"Maybe, but if what he is receiving is split with Asano, he would at least send me a message first. No, I think he's after something else. Remember, this is a man who once sought immortality, so it's any guess what he wants." Lady Eboshi sat silent and gazed at Irontown through the window opposite her, watching the townsfolk go about their daily lives, ignorant of the potential cataclysm. She preferred they knew. It was news that she could deliver without any trouble, but the aftermath of her announcement wouldn't be so easy to handle. "Thank you for everything you've told me, Ashitaka. I have to think this over for a while."

"Of course," Ashitaka said.

"I might send a messenger to your home in the forest if something else comes up. Is that fine with you?"

Ashitaka didn't give an immediate response. He was sure that if Lady Eboshi were to send him a message, it would be a request to fight for Irontown once Asano's forces were near. Although San didn't oppose to him helping Irontown's people, he couldn't imagine that she'd be happy if he defended them in battle, and he didn't see himself standing upon the ramparts. His children came to mind; their smiling faces, the way they grabbed his finger when he tickled their noses, their cries that he and San addressed so that they returned to soft babbling calls.

"I'll let San and her brothers know," Ashitaka answered. He stood to bow to Eboshi and leave, but he remembered his earlier encounter with the rider in the forest. "Lady Eboshi, before I leave, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Eboshi replied.

Ashitaka nodded. "How many people in Irontown own horses?"

"Horses? Not many, and certainly none that are owned by the townspeople. Only Gonza and I have horses, and they're kept in a guarded stable. We haven't had many horses ever since we had to rebuild; there isn't enough feed."

"I see," Ashitaka muttered. "Well, I thought I'd ask since something happened on the way here."

Ashitaka recounted the brief chase he had with the masked rider. He gave as close a description as he could, though he felt that what he recounted was skewed since the rider was sitting rather than standing, the shadows from the trees obscured his eye color, and not much of his skin was exposed to give an idea of color. Lady Eboshi tapped her chin as she listened. When Ashitaka finished with his auxiliary report, Eboshi called Gonza and asked him to check the stables.

"If somebody did take one of our horses, we'll find out who," Lady Eboshi promised Ashitaka. "I'll send any information with the messenger."

Ashitaka thanked her and they said goodbye to one another. He and Yakul set out to the forest. The sun was beginning to dip in the west, hanging above the jade mountains and casting the faintest splatter of pink over the pale blue sky. They rode towards the setting sun. As they traveled, Ashitaka remained alert in case he came across the rider again, though they did not cross paths by the time he returned.

Okami and Urufu were out hunting. San sat tending to a fire, keeping her ears sharp in case Inu or Ryouken began crying. What she heard first was Yakul's hooves as he trotted through a low bush, brushing aside the twigs that failed to scratch his hide. Ashitaka smiled as he and Yakul entered the clearing. He jumped off the saddle and jogged to meet San. They embraced the moment they were within an arm's reach of each other. Despite his joy to have no more distractions to take him away from his family, the chase with the rider and the conjured image of Asano's advancing army kept Ashitaka's heart from the weightless feeling he received when playing with his children. There was yet more he needed to discuss with San.

"San, I need to tell you something," Ashitaka said when they separated.

"What happened?" she asked.

"First, Lady Eboshi might send a messenger sometime soon. Can you tell Okami and Urufu if you see them before I do?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. There's something a bit more pressing, though; I ran into someone in the forest. I don't know who he was, and Lady Eboshi doesn't think he was somebody from Irontown."

San's eyes widened. She knew that hunters occasionally entered the forest, but they never strayed far from the road, and not since her brothers were captured had a human from anywhere other than Irontown set foot in the forest. If they were close, she should have picked up their scent. When she recalled the morning, she couldn't remember much aside from Ashitaka's brief stay after he returned from Asano's territory. Images of that short time came in fragments. Her mind was weary from a severe lack of sleep, a forced insomnia she placed upon herself as she awaited Ashitaka's return.

"He fled when I asked him who he was, and when I tried to catch up, he attacked me," Ashitaka continued. "I'm not sure where he is now. For all I know, your brothers might have caught him."

San nodded but clenched her fists. Her eyes, widened earlier from shock, narrowed as her teeth clenched. It was nothing new that humans were attacking her family. She wondered if it was how Moro felt when they battled Irontown, having adopted the motherly instinct of defending her children. Protecting Inu and Ryouken meant keeping their father alive, and she herself saw a dark future enveloped in a thick, grey fog when she envisioned Ashitaka lying still on the dirt, blood trailing from an indiscernible wound. A white mask paled her face.

"What do you think he was doing?" San inquired.

"I'm not sure," Ashitaka answered. "He didn't seem to be doing much other than

watching..." As Ashitaka's voice trailed off as his eyes floated towards the forest. There were few reasons for somebody to enter the woodlands where demons and gods were said to roam, especially so deep within that the road couldn't be seen from atop the tallest trees. Passing the edge was already a risk. The horseman, whoever he was, didn't seem equipped for hunting or a prolonged stay in one place far from civilization, particularly in an area as dangerous as the forest. Whatever he came to do had to finish quickly. Scouting wouldn't take too long. If a commanding general needed an idea of where his troops were moving, a talented outrider could provide a basic description of the awaiting terrain after a day or less of inspection. Moreover, he could locate enemy positions. Although Ashitaka didn't consider he, San, or the wolves as direct enemies of Lord Asano, he recognized that he worked against the daimyo by providing Lady Eboshi with a report of his army, variable as it was.

"San, I'm going to make you a promise, and I won't do anything against it unless I have your permission," Ashitaka swore. "When this battle between Lord Asano and Lady Eboshi begins, I won't involve myself in the fighting."

Ashitaka's oath left San's mouth agape. He delivered his vow with a voice that didn't waver or stutter, with eyes that didn't leave hers, and with a body that didn't tremble even once. There was no indication of uncertainty. His rigid tone made it clear he wouldn't lament his pledge, perhaps not even if Irontown's walls were to fall and the flames were to reflect over the lake. It wasn't the way he spoke. Only one word came to San's mind when she tried to come up with a response.

"Why?" she asked.

"I need to be here," Ashitaka replied. "Even though you can easily take care of yourself and your brothers are still capable of fending off dozens of men at once, I want to make sure our children aren't caught in this mess. If I fight Asano, he'll come after me. What if I were in Irontown while his soldiers were in the forest? Even if you, Okami, and Urufu are fighting them, there's the possibility that they find our home, and I don't want to think about what would happen if nobody is there."

San nodded. Ashitaka's focus remained the same, but it shifted onto his family rather than the people of Irontown. She supposed he did enough by giving them enough information to prepare for a siege, but his steely temperament brought a dark cloud that blackened his face.

"Are you feeling okay, Ashitaka?" San asked.

"Yes," he said. "It's just been a bit of a rough month, is all." Ashitaka, having spent a month away from his family while wandering enemy territory, sighed a breath of relief now that he was back home, back with his wife, brothers, and children. They summoned a smile. Once more, he wrapped his arms around San and held her close, ensuring himself that he would never lose her and she would never lose him. She embraced him in return. As pressed her head onto Ashitaka's chest, he turned his head at a slight angle as his jaw clenched and his eyelids squeezed, fighting back a tear shed for the men and women of Irontown whom he abandoned.

* * *

Six thousand footsteps shook the earth. Pebbles lying about the road trembled with every passing step, settling only when the last man in the gathered legion marched past. Birds flew at the rumbling sound of their march. Their feet flattened grass and kicked aside stones. The rising sun behind them darkened their faces, yet their eyes pierced through the shade cast over their bodies.

Leading the army was a man riding atop a black stallion, fully armored in steel and leather armor that masked his face. Shadows cast by his helmet masked his eyes, and the black paint coated around his eyes further shrouded his identity. Flanking him were several samurai. Like him, their bodies were covered in metallic armor, but their faces were visible through their helmets. Despite serving a different lord, they followed the dark-armored samurai's every order without question. Their goals lay in the same region.

The captain hopped off his horse as they reached the crest of the hill. Standing atop the ridge, he gazed down at Irontown, a sizeable settlement unfit to defend against a massive, well-equipped force. He drew his sword. Its gleaming edge shone in the direct sunlight as he raised it above his head for all behind him to witness. Almost six-thousand heads turned towards the sky, watching as light glinted off the tip of the keen blade.

"Warriors!" he roared. "We have arrived!"


	8. No Fear for the Setting Sun

The noise around Irontown was at a quiet level unusual for the often talkative and lively people. Most of the men and women were silent while working, enjoying the peaceful day while children played in the streets. They were aware that an army was going to reach Irontown one day as Lady Eboshi foretold, but that day, at least in their minds, wasn't there yet. She helped them prepare by stockpiling food and building spears and arrows, simple weapons that none of the townsfolk needed training to use effectively. No birds sat on the wall.

"Open the gates!" called a farmer outside the wall. A guard patrolling the ramparts dashed to the front gate and looked down at a mob of farmers, hunters, fishermen, and ox drivers. "Didn't you hear? I said open the gates!"

"What's going on?" the guard asked. Before he received an answer from one of the dozens of men below, his eyes drifted towards the crescent of the distant hill and widened. He couldn't count the number. It was a force unlike any gathering he'd ever seen, one that covered the hillside in white tunics, black armor, and metal blades. "Open the gates!"

Ten men worked to open the wooden bulwark. People began leaking through the moment a sizeable gap between the gate and the wall formed, and the crowd flooded in one rush when they were completely ajar. The gates closed once the last man stumbled through. One guard hurried to find Lady Eboshi. Those still at the gates either spoke with the townspeople who just arrived or watched from the walls as the cluster of soldiers made their way down the hill. It seemed as though the forest uprooted itself and began shambling towards Irontown to gain revenge for its near-annihilation.

Lady Eboshi arrived at the wall a minute after she was called. The day she prepared for with only several weeks worth of time in her hands had finally come, the day every resident of Irontown would need to find a weapon, take their place at the walls, and call themselves a warrior. She knew not everyone could. There were those too old to even stand on their own, babies who didn't know how to stand, and children too weak to fire a bow or swing a spear without tumbling over their klutzy feet.

"They need to stay indoors," Lady Eboshi muttered to herself. She approached the men and women congregated at the front gate and stared into their worried, fearful eyes that called to her silently for help. A smile remained on her lips. Although outnumbered and outmatched, Lady Eboshi's confident demeanor didn't tremble, and a flicker of hope sparked within the townspeople's eyes. They were ready. Eboshi strode to the ramparts and observed the army pouring down the slope like a waterfall over a cliff.

"Is it as bad as Ashitaka said it would be?" Gonza asked as he joined Eboshi's side.

"Seems to be that way," she replied. "I guess his report was as reliable as we'd hoped."

"Hoped isn't the exact word I'd use here, Milady."

Lady Eboshi smirked. The last line of the advancing force cleared the crest, following the rest as they descended into the forest miles away. She estimated an hour before they arrived. Her fingers twitched to curl into a fist, but she kept them open as she descended the steps and cleared her throat. Piercing eyes scanned the crowd. Several others who were preoccupied with their work dropped their tools and approached those who just arrived.

"Everyone, it's now time for us to once again take up arms and defend our homes from invasion," Lady Eboshi stated. "As we all remember, Lord Asano drove us back and even managed to break through the first wall. On that day, we fought two battles: one against Asano and one against the spirits in the forest, the latter of which I oversaw while I left Irontown's fate in your hands. I regret leaving you to fight in a battle that was doomed from the start. Since then, I've done all I can to try and right my actions from that day, and this will prove the ultimate test of whether or not I can amend for leaving Irontown without its leader. Asano's forces are advancing. There are six thousand men marching to take over this land, and what they will have done to us is a possibility I do not wish to imagine and will refuse to allow. Therefore, I want everyone here to gather their weapons, whatever they may be, and retreat to your homes."

The brightened looks in the townsfolk flashed to confusion. Murmurs arose amongst the people as they looked to one another to confirm whether or not Eboshi just said to hide while Asano's forces marched on the road towards the town. Lady Eboshi watched silently. Her smile didn't once flicker. She expected her command to create confusion.

"There's a reason," she continued. "We have no way of telling what Asano plans to do once he gets here, but with an army as large as his, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to imagine they're also well armed. They'll have bows. He wouldn't need to set his soldiers close to the wall before they can begin firing into the sky and pepper the area with arrows. For this reason, I want all but twelve to return to their homes and await further orders. The twelve who remain will stay with me beneath the ramparts. If Asano does indeed prepare a barrage, we'll weather the storm; if no such attack occurs, all the better."

"Why twelve, Milady?" asked one of the women.

"In case the gate needs to be kept barred or ladders need to be thrown from the wall," Lady Eboshi answered. "I'm not entirely sure of Asano's attack plan, but he won't be able to drive his entire force thanks to the width of the path, unless of course his forces are fine trying to climb those spikes we keep near the base of our town."

The spikes near the land Irontown sat upon was riddled with splinters and rusted nails purposely placed to cause harm. Although the surrounding lake offered protection from an encircling army, it offered no protection against someone who arrived on a boat. Scaling them required agility. Stepping on the thinner spikes risked snapping them and falling into the tapered pillars, a plunge sure to end in a debilitating injury if it wasn't fatal. Dozens lined the island.

"So, who here will stay with me? I ask for twelve and only twelve, no more than that. The rest are to return to their homes and close all doors and windows. Remain there until I give an order."

The first left after ten seconds. One by one, more townspeople broke from the group and returned to their houses, shutting their windows and barring their doors per Lady Eboshi's orders. Some hid under tables. Hunters who had bows kept their weapons nearby. Mothers and fathers embraced their children and calmed them whenever tears appeared in their eyes and their fingers trembled from the fear of the unknown future. Seven women and four men remained from the original cluster. Gonza joined the eleven, completing the group for which Lady Eboshi called.

"Good," Lady Eboshi muttered. In a voice loud enough for those at the inner wall to hear, Lady Eboshi ordered, "Everyone to arms! Meet here at the gates with whatever weapons you can carry and prepare to meet the enemy. Gonza, bring oil, flint, and cloth. While you're at it, fetch my gun."

The twelve nodded and retrieved their spears and bows. Gonza went to arm himself with his naginata and the equipment Lady Eboshi requested. While they were away, Lady Eboshi returned to the ramparts and glared towards the hill where Asano's army had marched. No soldiers were in sight. She guessed they were marching through the forest by now, though they were in an area nowhere near where Ashitaka, San, and the wolves lived. There was nothing to stop them.

The wind blew Eboshi's hair towards her face. Her black strands itched her eyes and tickled her skin, but she didn't smile or try to brush them away. She remained fixed on the forest. Inside her chest, her heartbeat slowly climbed in pace and intensity, threatening to break through her ribcage. A deep breath calmed her. Despite her inner tension, the confident, brash smile on her face never flipped.

"We've been through this before," Lady Eboshi muttered to herself. "It's another assault not unlike the one we survived those two years or so ago, but this time we're united in one battlefield instead of fighting on two fronts. Come and try a frontal attack, Asano. I've been preparing for this day long before I sent Ashitaka to find out just how many men you think you'll need to defeat me."

She remained on the ramparts until the others returned. Her eyes scanned the nearby hills and the distant trees for any signs of a scout, regardless of whether or not she had anything to drive one away. It came to her mind that remaining on the wall alone made her an easy target, but she didn't move from place, preferring an enemy take aim while she stood rather than retreat at an invisible foe as her people watched. Gonza and the rest arrived after several minutes. Lady Eboshi paid no attention to the passing of time, and for her it seemed that they finished gathering their equipment seconds after she reached the top of the wall. Asano's forces were in view.

"Everyone stand by the gates!" she commanded. "Don't walk past the walls until I say so."

Gonza and the rest nodded and pressed their backs against the gate. His naginata and their spearheads pointed towards the sky, barely grazing the bottom of the walkway above their heads. He handed Lady Eboshi her rifle. It was lighter than the usual model, sacrificing some of its accuracy and durability in exchange for a weight manageable for her to aim, fire, and reload with one arm. She joined them, pressing her back against the wall as the low rumble of footsteps grew in the distance, remaining a quiet thunder as the thirteen awaited the storm. Lady Eboshi glanced at the twelve who stayed with her. There was no surprise in her mind that Gonza stayed. Toki was among the townsfolk who stayed behind to defend Irontown. Her hardheadedness, courage, and loyalty planted her while the rest of the crowd departed. Ayako, the daughter of the town's isha Takahiro, leaned against the wall with an ear against the gritty wood. Five other women were in the group: Sakura, Kanako, Asuka, Manami, and Yumi. Kanako, Asuka, and Yumi were formerly helped at the ironworks before its destruction, and Sakura and Manami were farmers. Following Irontown's rebuilding process, Asuka and Yumi took to farming while Kanako became one of the few female hunters in Irontown. Four men completed the militia; three hunters and an ox driver. Hiroshi was the name of the ox driver, and the hunters were named Hirooki, Katsuyori, and Shinjiro. Katsuyori, Shinjiro, and Hirooki brought their bows while Hiroshi armed himself with his spear and a club as thick as an ox calf's shoulder.

"When will they be here, Lady Eboshi?" Asuka asked.

"They're close," Eboshi answered. "Expect them to greet is in just a few minutes one way or another."

Asuka nodded and further shoved her shoulder against the gate. Lady Eboshi's fingers rested far from the trigger of her rifle as she listened to the faraway footsteps march. She was sure the first line was already across the bridge. It was strong enough to support dozens of men whether or not they were armored and carried multiple weapons. There was no hope that it would break. However, there was a failsafe she prepared. Gonza glanced to her when he too heard the footsteps, and she nodded in confirmation. He set down his naginata. Slung over his back was a bow and a quiver of thirty arrows. On his belt was a flask of oil and multiple white rags, one of which left its place as he wrapped it around an arrow.

* * *

"Awaiting orders, Captain Naito!" one of the unit leader shouted. He was one of twelve dozen men who commanded a troop of thirty archers, all of whom reported to the acting commander of the army: Shohei Naito. The samurai captain rode a horse whose hair was as black as his armor and face paint. His dark image conjured an intent to intimidate enemies when he charged towards them, an effort to defeat them psychologically before entering physical combat. Shohei, by his own admission, had an occasional stumble in his step when fighting on foot and often swung to wide when attacking an enemy. Thus, he created a mental advantage. It was his father who advised him to strike first, and if the initial blow couldn't come from his sword, he should aim to attack the enemy's morale and confidence.

"Archers!" Shohei bellowed. "Units one through six at the front; seven through twelve stand behind with arrows ready!"

The twelve groups of archers rearranged themselves in accordance to Shohei's orders. Many were peasants conscripted into the force in exchange for money and food, enough to sway them into joining without contempt. Their training was minimal. What experience they received was enough to aim a bow and hit their target more than half the time. Asano decided strength in numbers would prove more important in the long run and that the peasants would receive enough experience through battle.

"Units one through six take aim!" Shohei ordered. The archers in the front line pointed their bows to the sky. They were ordered to remain far from the bridge, just in range for their aim to be effective, while the rest of the army waited for the bowmen's work to finish. Asano's plan was to show Irontown with iron arrows in random intervals while the army lay siege over several months. Now marked the first sprinkle.

"Fire!"

One hundred and eighty bow strings twanged at once, releasing one hundred and eighty arrows with iron heads into the quiet town. Several fell into the lake, more planted themselves into the wooden wall, and the rest flew over the barrier to haphazardly strike whatever was on the ground. Shohei watched silently. It was a waste of arrows. He wasn't in favor of Lord Asano's plan, but his daimyo decided for a longer siege rather than another head-on assault like last time.

"Units seven through twelve, rotate into position!"

The archers switched places with the original line. Their attack saw more arrows soar over the walls, but still the town was silent during the assault. Shohei had each group fire five times before ordering a ceasefire. Arrows stuck out of the wall like branches of a tree. Wind howled on the hills. Not one voice peeped from within Irontown. Shohei sat atop his horse with narrowed eyes, straining his ears to hear even a whisper arise from the seemingly deserted town.

"Infantry unit four, cross the bridge and check the gate," Shohei ordered in a low voice. "If it does not budge, retreat immediately."

The sixty soldiers in the unit followed their leader's steps as he marched across the bridge, eyes kept on the walls as they moved forward. Their leader tested the gate. He pushed his hand against the firm entrance and strained to create an inch of movement.

"This gate takes ten to move, anyway," he said. "Help me with this thing!"

Fourteen of the fifty-nine conscripted soldiers broke from the group and pushed alongside their commander. Still, it did not budge. One man thought he heard a grunt from the other side, but he disregarded the noise, assuming it was the groaning of the gate as it refused to move. Shohei sighed. He opened his mouth to call for a retreat. Before a word could escape him, a figure appeared on the walls, that of a tall bald man holding a bow. His order to retreat came too late. A burning arrow flew from the wall and landed behind the sixty soldiers. Within one second, an inferno erupted from the bridge and covered the warriors. Their cries were the first sounds to come from the town that reached Shohei's ears.


	9. In the Eye of the Tornado

"Get back down here!" Lady Eboshi ordered. Gonza obeyed without hesitation, hopping down from the ramparts as the crimson flames raged outside the walls and the cries of the blackened soldiers diminished. He slung his bow over his shoulder and pressed his back against the gates. The shot hit its mark. Although there were no more barrels set up outside Irontown, there were several more casks of oil in the storehouses ready for use as an improvised weapon. Each was a contained inferno. One shot from a burning arrow was enough to set ablaze the oil and build pressure within its container, a fatal combination for any soldier.

"Nice shot," Hirooki complimented. "Are they all down?"

"I don't know, but I don't think they'll try to attack from the front again," Gonza replied. "Not yet, at least."

"They'll be back, that stubborn bunch," Toki spat.

"I doubt they'll cross the bridge unless they're sure we aren't around to defend it," Lady Eboshi said. "We'll be safe until then. For now, stay against the wall. They might fire another round of arrows."

The twelve nodded. Splinters dug into their shoulders and clothes as sweat dripped down their skin in the warm humid air. They looked towards the town. There were more arrows fired than there were people in Irontown. Not a sound peeped up from the houses. Arrows stuck out of straw rooftops and wooden walls. Lady Eboshi noticed a bird lying atop one of the shops, pinned to the building by one of the blindly fired arrows. She held her breath. Although she ordered everyone into their houses, there was no way for her to tell if a stray arrow somehow found its way inside, not unless she left the safety of the area beneath walkway.

Time froze. No one in Irontown moved for fear of triggering another barrage and no one outside of Irontown advanced out of concern of another trap. Shohei kept the archers at rest. They fired six times, six potential wastes of ammunition. He narrowed his eyes at the town, as whoever fired the arrow at his soldiers was a man unfazed by the multiple barrages. Perhaps the others were the same.

"What now, sir?" one of the unit leaders asked. Shohei didn't face him. His attention belonged to the walls, his eyes were only to seek out movement, and his ears devoted themselves to listen for one of the townspeople. Nothing came of it. He growled in his throat, a low rumble that few aside from those immediately next to him heard.

"We pull back for now," Shohei answered. "Make camp at the designated area. These people have only one way out of their town, so we'll be able to catch them if they try to leave."

Nobody questioned him. The sergeants ordered their soldiers towards a predetermined site close to Irontown, one of the few level areas in the region Irontown inhabited. There they set up tents. Six thousand men flooded the area and crowded into the makeshift compound, putting down their bedrolls and tucking away their weapons for the time. Shohei walked through camp. He knew his force had more than enough manpower to overwhelm Irontown, so many that he was sure he could take the town in one day if he truly desired, but the one exit for the enemy was his only entrance. Although he didn't see Irontown as a true threat, his plan for an immediate attack was shelved as he considered how many more defenses and traps they had in stock.

"It shouldn't be this complicated," he grumbled to himself. "Damn that woman. We should have attacked sooner." Shohei sat in his tent and rested his sword on a low table. As he began removing his black armor, he devised strategies of getting into Irontown that were beyond his original plan of storming the town through the front gate. That bridge tempted disaster.

* * *

"They're gone, Milady!" Toki called from the ramparts. The soldiers footprints remained in the dirt, revealing the path they took around the bend of the mountain. Lady Eboshi came up to the walkway to see for herself. "Looks like the oil attack worked."

"Indeed," Lady Eboshi noted. She glared at the crisp blackened corpses lying at the foot of the gate, the bodies indistinguishable from one another. Much of the bridge was charred and dark scorch marks marred the wall, but appearances mattered little to Eboshi at this point. "I hate to give this order, Toki, but I want you and the rest to take care of the bodies. Wrap them in cloth. We'll give them a proper funeral. For now, I need to tell the rest of the townspeople should know the danger is gone for the moment."

"Sure thing, Lady Eboshi," Toki said.

"Good; oh, Ayako won't be helping you. I need her for something else."

Toki nodded. She went to the group and informed them of what was asked of them while Lady Eboshi pulled Ayako aside. They walked to Lady Eboshi's home. Eboshi was silent the entire way, and Ayako cast several nervous glances at her every few dozen steps. When they arrived at Lady Eboshi's house, she was told to wait outside. Eboshi came back several minutes later with a rolled up piece of paper in hand.

"Pardon me for being a bit wary, Ayako, but this is something I need to be kept secret, even if it means not letting others in on it," Lady Eboshi said. "There are some people who don't know what is and what isn't appropriate to speak of, and I can't let this slip out on accident."

"No problem, Milady, but what is it?" Ayako asked.

"It's a message. You know Ashitaka, right?"

Ayako nodded. "I helped him take care of his wife for a bit when she was pregnant."

"Have you been to his home in the forest?"

"Once or twice," Ayako replied. She recalled the cave high above the forest. Her head spun the first time she stood on the ledge and peered at the sprawling green canvas below her feet. San's wolf brothers kept their piercing eyes trained on her as she tended to San and gave she and Ashitaka advice on taking care of their future children. Whenever Ayako's eyes briefly met theirs, she quickly turned her head elsewhere and took several steps from the wolves. They made her tremble. Although she was aware that the wolves only wanted to protect San, Ayako never felt comfortable around them unless Ashitaka was nearby.

"Do you think you can bring this letter to him?" Lady Eboshi asked. She offered the rolled up paper to Ayako. "It's something I prepared a few days ago. We might need help and I want to know whether or not we can count on Ashitaka to give assistance if we ask him."

Ayako took the message. The dusty streets of Irontown were silent aside from the distant creaking of the gates. Toki, Gonza, and the others were moving the bodies. It was a grisly task from which Ayako was more than happy to be exempt, though it presented less danger than leaving the safety of the walls and venturing into a forest many still believed to be a danger. Asano's troops didn't make it any safer. Her voice stuck in her throat as she opened her mouth to answer. Sweat coated her hand. She sighed and gulped down the choked reply, giving instead a silent nod to Lady Eboshi.

"Thank you, Ayako," Lady Eboshi said. "I promise that I'll provide you and your father some sort of remuneration by the end of this."

Ayako nodded. Her right hand clenched into a fist as she made her way to the front gate; the left hand which held the note for Ashitaka remained loose. As she passed the gates, she saw Sakura and Shinjiro roll one of the sixty charred corpses into a white tarp, doing their best to avoid touching the body. The black carcass's white teeth remained visible in the mass of burnt flesh, making Ayako shudder and recoil. Dirt kicked up as she hastened her pace towards the forest, holding her breath so that the acrid odor of the smoke and singed remains didn't pollute her senses.

The path which Ayako took ran the opposite direction of where the invading soldiers went: up the left bend of the hill before breaking off the road. Although there were scattered trees, much of the area was rocky and had no soil to allow vegetation to grow. Ayako hurried past the desolate area. There was no hope of hiding if one of Asano's soldiers caught a momentary glimpse of her, and there was no cover to take if that one soldier happened to carry a bow and arrow. It wasn't until she reached the crest of the hill that the forest's edge began to form. Grass covered the ground. As she neared the top, the rough stone gradually shifted into soft dirt that gave her feet a reprieve from the pebbles that dug into her soles and uneven surface that made her stumble.

Cicadas sang in the trees. Their droning drowned out Ayako's soft footsteps in the grass. Her eyes weaved between the trees, seeking out the wolves, Ashitaka, or San as she made her way beneath the dark canopy. The sun began its shift west. A twig fell from the tree next to Ayako, making her gasp and jump at the sudden tap against her shoulder. She took in a deep breath when she saw it was only a branch. Inside her chest, her heart pounded against her sternum as the distant calls of birds, rustling bramble, and imposing shadows slowed her pace.

 _I can't turn back yet_ , Ayako thought to herself. She released her bated breath and pressed on into the forest, passing through the thin wall of the edge for the dense heart. Her footsteps followed a memorized path. The hands which held Lady Eboshi's message for Ashitaka quivered as the golden sunlight dimmed deep within the woodland. A sea of green broken by brown pillars dared her to turn around and return home; perhaps lie about an encounter with one of Asano's soldiers. There were worse things in the forest. Although it was several years in the past, Ayako remembered the battles against the spirits of the forest, the boars that crushed scores of men and women, and the black ooze that the dead God of Life and Death released in a torrent. Those memories did little to calm her heartbeat.

Ayako didn't count the minutes that passed. She turned her focus towards reaching the cave, ignoring the noises that made her breathing hold and her feet stumble. Her persistence proved worthwhile. With the horizon glowing orange and the moon's light brightened, Ayako caught sight of the steep hill where Ashitaka and San made their home. A smile graced her face. The shaking in her fingers vanished. As she took her first step, two white wolves the size of quarter horses came loping down the hillside. They stared at Ayako with eyes that glowed green in the dark, but they didn't approach with their ears back and teeth bared.

"Are you lost, human?" Okami asked.

"No," Ayako replied as she shook her head. "I'm here from Irontown. Lady Eboshi wanted me to deliver this message to Ashitaka." She presented the slightly crumpled scroll. The wolves glanced at each other for a brief moment before returning their attention to Ayako.

"I'll tell him you've arrived," Urufu said. He disappeared as he ascended the slope, leaving Okami to watch the girl. Both recognized Ayako, though the recent circumstances surrounding Irontown left them wary of anybody who came from Irontown. Ayako leaned against a tree and waited. She glanced away from Okami and examined the scroll in her hand. Lady Eboshi never told her what the message said, only that it requested his help.

"I suppose we need all the help we can get," Ayako muttered. "Still, what can one person do against an army?"


	10. Trust

**I'm not gonna lie: I haven't been entirely satisfied with the last few chapters' quality. The thing is, I tend to upload these the moment they're done (after spell checking, which even then I tend to miss some stuff). Been considering taking more time to write each chapter so that they're closer to the standard I want to hit. Some chapters end up being a bit short and have what I think is unnecessary stuff to fill in the page. This is a trend I want to stop, so if updates start coming in a bit slower, this is the reason: so I can fine tune the writing. As always, thanks to those who review the story.**

* * *

"Thank you, Ayako," Ashitaka said as he bowed to her. He took the rolled up message from Ayako and tucked it into his blue tunic. "Are you heading back alone?"

"I think I will be fine," Ayako replied. Her insecure eyes that peeked at the darkening forest gave Ashitaka a different answer.

"If you want, I can ask San's brothers if they can accompany you back," Ashitaka offered. "You never know what you might run into when you're in the forest."

"Oh, alright; that would be great help, actually. I'm not sure how well I would do on my own if I ran into one of Asano's soldiers."

Ashitaka nodded. He knew that the impending attack was due at any moment, and it came as no surprise to him when Ayako arrived and told him of the attack. Confidence in Eboshi's ability as a leader clashed with the dread carried by Asano's massive invading force. His previous encounters with samurai proved violent, and the curse on his arm that threatened to kill him gave him the force to fell the armored warriors with a single arrow. No such power coursed through his body now, and although he had no doubt in his natural strength, he knew he needed more than stone arrows to cut through armor. Until the time came when his bow and sword were the only answer to the conflict, he kept the idea of entering battle aside. Message in hand, he returned to the cave to find Okami and Urufu.

As Ayako waited, a familiar woman strolled out of the forest with several limp squirrels clutched in her bloody hands, a dagger between her teeth, and a red-tipped spear held in a newly fashioned harness. Her hair grew longer in the time Ayako had last seen her, to the point where it touched her shoulders. The rest of her body hadn't changed much. Ayako guessed that San burned away whatever weight she gained with the amount of activity she received while hunting in the forest. San's steely grey glared at Ayako briefly, but she eased her widened glower when she recalled the days when Ayako helped her in the more troubling times of her pregnancy.

"Hey there, San," Ayako greeted. "How have you been?"

"Fine," San replied. "The children are doing well, too."

"That's good to hear." Ayako and San never developed a relationship to a point where one would the other a friend, but Ayako was one of the few humans San trusted and Ayako never once believed San's brothers were responsible for Irontown's troubles in the past few months. San's guard dropped around her. The usual defensive instinct that kicked in when San met with humans never activated with Ayako. "Have you heard that Asano's soldiers have arrived?"

San shook her head. She knew little about Lord Asano, and most of what she knew of him came from Ashitaka. Although his name rang unfamiliar, she recalled the armored warriors who fought against Irontown at the same time Eboshi sought the Forest Spirit's head. They were set to return. Ayako confirmed their arrival, but San didn't balk at the presence of more humans, not as long as they remained outside of the forest.

"Have they attacked yet?" San asked.

"Yes," Ayako replied. "I just got here from Irontown, and they fired a ton of arrows over the walls. Nobody on our side was hurt, fortunately, but we managed to make a small dent in their army. They pulled back after that. Still, I don't think they're done yet. Now that they've seen how prepared we are... I don't know; maybe they'll be back later tonight, maybe tomorrow."

"Hm," San hummed. "Where are they now?"

Ayako shrugged. "I didn't follow them, but you can probably find their footsteps on the road; hard to miss them."

San nodded. She opened her mouth to speak, but the cry of one of the two children stole away her attention. Ayako waved her off as San dropped their conversation and left to attend to either Inu or Ryouken, perhaps both if they were equally riled. Ashitaka and the wolves arrived seconds after San's abrupt departure. He watched San scurry up the slope and dash into the cave.

"It looks like your children keep you both busy," Ayako remarked. "How has San been doing since the pregnancy? Any behavioral changes?"

"No, she seems like her usual self," Ashitaka replied.

"That's good to hear." Ayako nervously turned to Okami and Urufu, both of whom eyed the anxious woman with their piercing eyes. She heard from Ashitaka that the two wolf spirits were losing their strength, and that there were days when they could barely move, but she didn't see any such weakness. Their legs didn't shake and their breathing sounded normal for that of an overly large wolf. They flanked her. Both nodded their heads in greeting. "Okami and Urufu, was it?"

"Correct," Okami answered.

"We'll take you to the gates before heading back," Urufu said. "If we run into anyone or anything that tries to attack us, stay back and let us handle it."

"Sounds good," Ayako noted. The wolves followed her as they left the forest, leaving as dusk took over the sunset. Their figures disappeared into the darkening forest, and soon their footsteps faded. Ashitaka unrolled the message. He made his way up the slope as he read the scroll, squinting his eyes as he scanned the words in the dim light. It was a request from Lady Eboshi.

 _Hello Ashitaka,_

 _If you're reading this, then you already know that Irontown has been attacked. Asano's soldiers arrived this morning, six thousand strong just as you predicted. We managed to keep them away for now, but I cannot say whether or not their next attack will swing in our favor again. They lost around sixty men. That isn't enough to deter them. Although we have a number of traps set up outside Irontown, along with a number of preparations made, it isn't enough to stave off an army that large. This is why I am asking for your help. I'm not asking to fight, I just want you to watch the soldiers' movements, possibly get an idea of their plans. Whether you decide to help us or not, I request an answer. Currently, the gates are shut and I don't plan on opening them any time soon after Ayako returns, so tie your response to an arrow and fire it near the top of the wall._

 _Lady Eboshi_

Ashitaka rolled up the paper. It wasn't anything unexpected. He took a seat on the floor while San soothed Inu, nestling the infant girl in her arms as she stroked Inu's head. Inu stopped crying. San's palm rubbed Inu's head, careful not to push down, while her fingers brushed Inu's cheeks. A smile formed on San's lips when Inu's eyes closed. She gently set Inu next to Ryouken and let the two sleep undisturbed. San joined Ashitaka's side, although he didn't share a smile like hers. His elbows rested on his knees and his chin pressed on his interlocked hands, eyes distant and aloof.

"What's wrong, Ashitaka?" San asked. She noticed the uncoiled paper near Ashitaka's feet, but she couldn't make out any of the words.

"Irontown was attacked today," Ashitaka replied. "Did Ayako tell you?"

"Yes; she said that the people who attacked them left."

Ashitaka nodded. "They'll be back though." He picked up the message delivered by Ayako and handed it to San. She scanned the writing, but her mother only ever taught her human speech. The characters on the page had as much meaning as the lines on a leaf or the texture of tree bark.

"What is this?" San inquired.

"It's a message from Lady Eboshi," Ashitaka answered. "She wants me to help Irontown in the battle."

"What?" San muttered.

"She isn't asking me to actually fight Asano's army, she just wants me to scout them. It doesn't sound as dangerous as taking part in battle, but I can't say what would happen if one of the samurai found me."

"Does that mean you're going to help them?"

Ashitaka remained silent. San's disdain for Irontown wasn't a secret that she kept from him, and he understood her spite that flickered in intensity like a candle's flame. The recent accusations against her brothers did little to warm her feelings towards Irontown's people. During the month after Ashitaka finished gathering information for Lady Eboshi, he and San didn't speak a word of Irontown or any of its residents. She never spoke of them unless Ashitaka brought it up in conversation.

"I don't know," Ashitaka replied. His fingers tightened together. He kept his eyes on the wall, away from San and the sleeping children. Leaning against the wall was his bow, next to which was his sword and quiver. Although he didn't believe they were necessary for spying on Asano's army, they would become his most valuable asset if caught. How far the samurai would follow him weighed further on his mind. The choice of protecting his family or risking his peaceful life again for Irontown's sake crushed his mind from two sides.

"I'm going out for a bit," Ashitaka said. He stood up and retrieved his bow, arrows, and sword, ignoring San's call as he slung the string over his shoulder and clasped the sword to his belt.

"Ashitaka!" San shouted. He startled at the harshness in her tone. The yell awoke Inu and Ryouken, and the two grew restless in their beds. Despite the growing fretfulness growing between her two children, San scowled at Ashitaka as though he struck her. Her eyes threw daggers. She stood two inches from his face, her teeth bared and eyes narrowed like a wolf about to pounce upon its prey. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to see how big the army is," Ashitaka replied. "It shouldn't take me too long."

"Why didn't you tell me?" San demanded. "Were you going to just leave without saying where you were going, or what you were going to do? Also, if you're only going to check their size, why bring your weapons?"

"Because it's dangerous," Ashitaka answered after a five second. They seemed to drag on for five minutes. He looked into San's burning glare. Her anger bore partly out of concern for him, worry over their children, and frustration over how he tried leaving without stating his destination. His eyes fought to seek the exit, but he kept them in place. "I don't want to go without something to defend myself."

He removed his sword from its leather scabbard and offered the handle to San. She eyed it curiously and took it from his hands. It was a single edged sword shorter than most katana, one closer to the size of a washizaki blade. Her finger traced the cold metal. San handed the sword back to Ashitaka, but he kept his hands at his side.

"Keep it," Ashitaka said. "I promise you, I won't do anything besides watch them for a bit. Yes, it's dangerous, but not as much as attacking them. If you think I won't need that sword to defend myself, hold on to it for me until I get back."

"Ashitaka, I trust you," San clarified. "I just don't want you to leave without telling me where you're going."

Ashitaka nodded. "I'm sorry, San; I was in a hurry. Once I'm done, I'll come straight back here so I can write Eboshi my response."

"Fine," San said as she gave back the sword. "Just please come back soon."

"I will," Ashitaka assured with a smile. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. Her stabbing glower eased as she embraced him in a tight hug. "San, I promise I'll come back soon."

San nodded. She eased away from Ashitaka and stared into his eyes. They held no indication of deception. Ryouken and Inu's soft cries grew, and San went to attend to the children.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for Okami and Urufu?" San asked. "They're better than any sword or bow."

"It will be dark before they return," Ashitaka said as he shook his head. "I know it will probably be dark by the time I get back, too, but I want to leave while there's still light out."

San nodded. "Ayako said that the humans left their tracks on the road. Maybe that will help you find them."

"Thanks; that'll be useful."

"One more thing, Ashitaka," San said. She picked up Ryouken, who fussed about more than his sister, and held him in her arms. "Think about what you're going to do concerning the humans, and think of what we're going to do if the fighting gets worse."

"I will," Ashitaka swore. His head kept low as he made his way down the slope and approached Yakul. He brushed Yakul's bristly fur. "Yakul, there's something I need to do for Eboshi; for myself. You don't mind helping do you?"

Yakul snorted and bowed his head, a gesture signaling the elk's approval. Ashitaka petted Yakul once more before hopping onto the saddle. He inhaled deeply. His sword bounced against his leg as he adjusted his positioning in the hard leather seat. The moon grew clearer as the sun continued its steady descent behind the western mountains, leaving Ashitaka with very little light in the dusk hour.

"Let's go towards the road," Ashitaka said. "Don't actually get on the road, Yakul, just get close enough so that we can follow."

Yakul grunted. He began the trot towards the pathway that crossed Irontown. Ashitaka's eyes remained forward, keeping from looking back towards the cave, towards San and their children. His fists clenched. He allowed no distractions to cloud head as he started towards the enemy's camp.


	11. Abandoned

Golden embers leapt from the crimson and orange flames of the soldiers' campfires and blended with the diamond-like stars peering below from the black sky. Soldiers' faces glowed against the flames. They sat around the fires with wooden and clay bowls of rice, dried fish, and mixed dehydrated vegetables that offered no taste. Beige and tan tents dotted the landscape for three miles. Most had the space for four men and their gear, some smaller upon the ridges of the nearby hill housed two, and several larger towards the center of the cluster fit six. Peasant soldiers spoke amongst each other, talking about the villages and towns they came from and discussing the impending second attack on Irontown, the one many considered would be the first true assault. Few samurai mingled with the common fighters. Several kept to themselves, others joined warriors from different daimyo and spoke of the lords they served, and those who talked with the lowly troopers told tales of battles in which they fought. Officers collaborated with Captain Naito. Accompanying the commanding officer were several members of the Imperial Guard, a group separate from the common soldiers and the noble samurai, members of a regiment who acted under the command of the Emperor. Asano's campaign against Irontown was not the reason for the presence of the Imperial Guard. Rather, the Emperor's interests lay within the thick forest neighboring the road that led to Irontown, and he offered a fraction of his force to Asano's invasion in exchange for a parallel incursion into the forest.

Shohei Naito knew not Asano's plans for the forest, nor was he aware of what the Emperor was after within the dark and dense woodland. He recalled the tales of the spirits who once roamed the forest, including one whom the Emperor sought to behead for the prospect of eternal life, but most perished during the God of Life and Death's postmortem rampage. Several weakened beings survived. One of Asano's spies, a man by the name of Akio Fujinami, gave a report of two wolf spirits who lived on the border of the heart of the forest. Naito scoffed at the story. His concern lay with Irontown, and his orders were to focus on the settlement and send back a report to Asano when the walls fell and the residents surrendered. However, the Imperial Guard had separate orders.

"What of the forest?" asked Kota Sakata, the commanding officer of the Imperial Guard. "We have no reason to sit around and wait while you plan your breach into Irontown."

"Our attack may be as soon as tomorrow," Shohei replied. "With respect, I have command over you until Irontown falls. I know the Emperor wants you in the forest while we sit in camp, but I may need you for an attack."

"Then lay siege to Irontown. The orders we received from the Emperor are to seek out the spirits of the forest. This attack on Irontown is secondary to our main objective."

Captain Naito paused. On the low table before him, Kota, and several other officers sat a map of the surrounding territory, marked with several landmarks in the otherwise unblemished area of the forest. Kota's goal lay hours away from the camp. Were he to leave at midnight, the sunrise would come before he returned. Those precious hours was time he couldn't afford without entrapping Irontown's people so he could assure his men that no traps would again decimate their allies. He scratched his chin. Although a siege stood above the rest of his options for bringing Lady Eboshi to her knees, he desired a swift and decisive victory over Irontown. There was no guarantee that the common soldiers would prove effective in scaling the walls, and the Imperial Guard provided a sizeable portion of the samurai under his command.

"Wait one week," Shohei requested. "If I haven't formulated a plan by then, we will move on to discussing our actions in the forest."

"That sounds like it could work," Kota mused.

"Just remember that when a strategy is completed, Irontown will take priority over whatever it is you need to do in the forest, and I will need you for the battle. I can't rely on the common soldiers."

"Why is that? They make up over five thousand of this six thousand man army. Surely, they can overwhelm the walls in the way a hundred honey bees work together to crush a hornet."

"Hornets don't lay oil traps, Sakata. They do not plan defensive tactics long before we arrive, and they do not have two layers of protection to defend them. Moreover, our soldiers cannot fly over the walls in the way a honey bee can fly towards a hornet. There an obstacle in our way that I'm not sure anyone aside from the samurai can overcome."

Kota nodded. "Fine, Captain; I'll wait one week, but I want to proceed with the Emperor's plan if you aren't ready by then."

"Then I will be ready in a week," Shohei affirmed.

* * *

Crouching on an overlooking ridge, Ashitaka gazed at the scattered orange flames, keeping out of the residual glare of the fires. The reflections of their red glow danced upon his brown eyes. He couldn't count the tents. Lack of light wasn't the problem; the number proved too high for him to count at a glance, and the sun would rise before he counted them all by hand. Most of the soldiers in the dim light of the embers appeared little more than common men who were given a spear and ordered into battle.

The army exceeded a size beyond Ashitaka's imagination. Their camp extended past his vision. There were more men on the ground than there were leaves in a tree, enough to make the ground shake when they marched in unison. He sought a leader. His expectations to spot one didn't reach high, as the number of men made it difficult to pick out one in particular, and the number of tents meant he may have been somewhere a mile away, sleeping in a large shelter.

Ashitaka climbed up to the crest of the hill, keeping prone as he descended the opposite slope and vanished from possible sight. He stood at the bottom. Yakul spent his time gnawing on the low-hanging branches of the nearby trees as he awaited Ashitaka's return. His red fur made him easy to amongst the brown tree trunks and the lush green bushes, even beneath the star dotted black sky. The harmony of a dozen crickets drowned out the distant crackling of the campfires and echoes of a thousand conversations.

"We're going home Yakul," Ashitaka announced as he brushed Yakul's thick neck. "There's not much more for me to see here. Besides, I told San that I wouldn't take long. We wouldn't want to make her mad, would we?"

Yakul grunted in response. Ashitaka hopped onto the saddle, keeping a weak smile despite the pulling in his chest that strained his respiration and spurred his heartbeat. His breaths grew short. He clutched his chest. The stress reached his head and caused a spinning sensation that made him dizzy, blurring his vision and creating afterimages of what he could see clearly. Gasps overtook his breathing. Each labored noise coming from Ashitaka made Yakul take a backwards glance, and his steady trot became a full gallop. Every step made Ashitaka bounce in the saddle, his grip on the reins loose.

Ashitaka couldn't count seconds between the beginning and the end of his state of anxiety, and he didn't care how long it lasted once he overcame the attack. He tightened his grip and pulled back gently, easing Yakul to a slower pace that wouldn't burn him out so quickly. His head cleared. The distorted vision vanished. Each torqued muscle in Ashitaka's chest relaxed, bringing his pounding heart down to its standard and allowing him to breathe full breaths.

"I'm alright, Yakul," Ashitaka assured. "Thanks for trying to get me home faster."

Yakul nodded without breaking his stride. Ashitaka's mind wandered as Yakul continued on the path, wondering what triggered the panic that momentarily possessed his body. He was sure it stemmed from the army. Irontown called for help, but he couldn't say that his desire to give them some sort of assistance in the battle held strong, if such a desire even existed. When he thought back to the legion camping in the hills, their campfires grew to infernos, consuming the buildings of Irontown and the trees in the forest. Standing in the flames was his armed silhouette. San, Inu, Ryoken, Okami, and Urufu were nowhere to be seen in the sea of fire. Again, his chest pulled. Before another bout could set in, Ashitaka expelled the thought and forced himself to focus on Yakul's route, ensuring they were headed in the right direction.

Twigs and leaves scratched against Yakul's wide protruding antlers, alerting San to Ashitaka's return, and a hopeful answer to whether or not he'd risk himself once more for Irontown. A glimpse of reddish fur caught her eye. With both children peacefully resting in their handcrafted beds, San descended the slope and met the two near the remnants of an extinguished cooking fire. Charred sticks lay near the stones. Bits of seared squirrel hung from the singed branches. She called Ashitaka's name as he passed the shadows of the leaves, but her smile dimmed when she saw his overcast face. His complexion appeared pallor. One hand gripped the reins as though they were keeping him from falling into a pit of vipers, and the other clinched his rapidly expanding chest as his breathing degenerated into sharp panting. He slumped off the saddle. San caught him as his knees buckled.

"Is there something wrong, Ashitaka?" she asked. There were no visible wounds on his body. Nothing gave indication of an illness with which San was familiar. He straightened out his body and took several steps under his own power, restoring his breathing to its normal level.

"I'm fine," Ashitaka said. He faced San, eyes tired and drooping, but he stood before her with a comforted, if not somewhat remorseful, smile. "Ayako was right about the soldiers. Their camp isn't as far from here as I thought it'd be, but they don't look like they're moving this way."

"I see," San muttered. "What about Irontown?"

Ashitaka said nothing. He gazed towards the glowing white moon with a light head and heavy heart. San's worried expression shifted to one of questioning as she wondered if Ashitaka still hadn't decided over whether or not he'd help Irontown. Before she could ask, Ashitaka returned his eyes to her.

"I know what you're thinking, San, and I know what I'm going to do." He walked to the dying embers and grabbed a soot-covered chunk of burnt wood. His head remained turned towards the ground as he walked up the slope, entered the cave, and found the paper Ayako gave him earlier in the day. Inu and Ryouken were quiet. Their soft breathing and San's approaching footsteps were all Ashitaka heard. Even the crickets seemed silent. The response he wrote consisted of two words hastily scrawled in charcoal.

 _I Can't._

Ashitaka folded the paper twice and stuck an arrow through it. The night long ago took over dusk. His eyes clamored to rest, and a yawn made them grow watery as he stretched his stiff legs and rigid arms. San sat next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, brushing her hair against his cheek. It gave him a smile. Her silky brown hair tickled his face, but the strands itching the inside of his ear didn't move him away.

"I'm sorry, Ashitaka," San apologized. There was no joy or excitement in her mind concerning the choice Ashitaka made, as she knew his sacrifice was one with a potential for disaster. Even if the pack came first, she didn't want to see Ashitaka watch from the mountains as his friends fought aimlessly in vain. She hugged him tightly. His shoulder pressed into her chest.

"It's okay, San," Ashitaka said with a sad smile. "I'm sure there's something else we can do, something that won't put the children in harm's way. Until we can find that, we have to protect them and our home. We'll get through this."

Ashitaka pushed himself off the wall and embraced San in a grip that rivaled the strength of a wolf's bite. His teeth clenched and his eyes squeezed shut as he rested his chin against her shoulder, stifling the sobs that tried breaking through his constricted throat. The pressure didn't bother San. She wrapped her arms around Ashitaka's body, silent with a grimace as she provided what comfort she could. Crickets chirped. Nocturnal birds crooned. Their combined harmonies drowned out the choked weeping coming from the cave. They dragged on through the night, long after Ashitaka and San joined their children in slumber.


	12. Demogorgon

The orange glow of the rising sun signaled Ashitaka's rising, compelling him to rise and gather his bow, arrows, and the message delivered by Ayako. San was awake. She stirred in the early twilight hours, greeted by a starless indigo sky from which peered the white light of the titanic moon. Her prompt rousings occurred whenever Inu or Ryouken made a shrill outburst in the night, though something as minor as a half-second long cry triggered her out of sleep. Inu, this time, woke her. A brief but piercing whine from Inu shot open San's eyes, and she tended to the child, settling on feeding her after her usual methods of calming the children failed to subside the cranky infant's mewling. As Ashitaka rose from his bed and stretched his limber arms and sore legs, San's admiring eyes towards her children turned to Ashitaka and darkened. The task before him brought melancholy. He chose his family over Irontown.

"Good morning, Ashitaka," San said. She brought Inu back to her bed and pulled the small deerhide blanket over her, giving her a small lick on the cheek. Ashitaka smiled. The wolfish upbringing Moro, Okami, and Urufu provided to San trickled down to her children, whether San considered them wolves of humans.

"Good morning," Ashitaka greeted. His gaze met San's eyes. She bore a gloomier shade this his own, perhaps because she pushed him to make his decision, but he accepted his choice the moment he wrote his response. "How are the kids?"

"They seem to be fine," San replied. "Inu was in a bad mood earlier, but she's fine now. I'm surprised that Ryouken didn't wake up with all the fuss."

"He's well behaved." Ashitaka strode towards the children and stroked Ryouken's cheek with his thumb, careful to not wake him up by mistake with a sudden push. "Think you can handle them while I go to Irontown?"

"Of course I can! I took care of them for a month while you were gone." San responded with a smile, from which came a confident voice that disposed of any minor worries Ashitaka held. "Are you going to stop there?"

"No," Ashitaka replied, the smile on his face fading. "Once I send back my response, I'll come back here. I should be back before dark."

"All right," San muttered. She shot a look away from Ashitaka. "I'm sorry about this."

"Don't be; you're not the reason this is happening. Besides, I probably would have chosen protecting Inu and Ryouken over fighting for Irontown. I'm sure they can hold their own for a while."

"Would you really have?"

Ashitaka nodded. His motion was slow, and to San, uncertain and shallow. They embraced as they did last night and many times before, but Ashitaka's arms held her loosely like vines hanging on a tree branch. She sighed. The proximity of the army camped out several hours away was but a single source of the demons creeping into his head, one that was part of a larger beast fueled by doubt and indecision. It was a problem with a size so great and ramifications so sheer that they couldn't charge against it head on and face directly. San set on waiting. If Asano's army had any reason to invade the forest, she wanted to know what it was and if there was any reason for her to stand against them.

Ashitaka departed a few minutes later. He gathered his bow and arrows, and he decided to bring his sword in the unlikely event that he encountered a soldier who didn't offer the opportunity to talk rather than fight. San waved as he left. Yakul followed the usual route that Ashitaka led him when traveling to Irontown. Patches of sunlight broke through the thick jade canopy and cast golden light on his sturdy charcoal colored antlers. The ocean blue tunic and rose red hood Ashitaka wore clashed against the deep emerald leaves and kobicha tree trunks, in which Ashitaka spotted not another human, be they from Irontown or the invading legion. Although he could not see them, Ashitaka knew Okami and Urufu left in the twilight to go hunting, a challenge for their ever worsening bodies, but it was one they gladly accepted.

The looming wooden gates of Irontown deceived anyone atop the crest of the nearby hills of their size. They towered over any man who stood before them, but for Ashitaka, as he and Yakul stood atop the crest of the nearby hills, little more than the odd tower protected the buildings and people within the fortress. Ashitaka spotted footprints on the road. He followed the tracks left on the pathway when tracking Asano's soldiers, but he did not come across the site where Asano's army stood as one and tested Irontown's defenses. Dark was the land where they fired the first strike. Tan dirt formed the path leading to Irontown, and the ground where the invaders attacked deepend to the color of dry soil, pressed by the weight of six thousand men, some of whom wore heavy armor. Arrows protruded from the wall. Yakul descended the slopes as Ashitaka stuck the message onto an arrow and notched the tail end to his bowstring. Once on even ground and immobile, he took aim towards the top of the gate, making sure there was nobody around that his arrow might accidentally strike, and fired. Bits of the wall splintered as the arrowhead embedded itself in the wooden bulwark.

"Okay," Ashitaka sighed. "It's done." He pulled Yakul's reins away from Irontown, leading him up the trampled path. His head stayed forward, not once glancing back to see whether or not Eboshi stood upon the ramparts with his answer in hand. Yakul trotted home.

* * *

Seven days passed. No arrows flew in the week of tenseful silence, nor were swords drawn with the intent to kill or spears raised to defend against an oncoming attack. There were no deaths. Scouts popped up their heads to investigate Irontown's situation, but they didn't advance beyond the hills, and Irontown's archers never spotted them during their sporadic forays. Lady Eboshi kept the townspeople's morale high enough to maintain a steady defense in the event of another attack, staving off dissention and worry. Ashitaka and San remained quiet. They avoided the areas of the forest that bordered the camp of Asano's army, and Okami and Urufu kept away so as not to create unneeded trouble.

The man most unsatisfied with the lack of progress was Kota, who waited out the plodding days and slow nights with a furrowed brow and severe scowl. Shohei continued planning. His table never appeared clean whenever Kota dropped by to see if Shohei had yet to finalize his tactics. Maps scrawled with red ink sat on the cheap wooden desk, and dozens of notes written in black occasionally flew from his tent whenever a gust blew throughout the camp. Seven days before, Shohei promised Kota that he would allow the emperor's provided forces to advance in the forest if he wasn't prepared to assault Irontown in a week. Those seven days came. Kota arrived to Shohei's tent dressed in his armor, armed with his spear, katana, bow, and a quiver stocked with arrows strong enough to pierce the thickest hide an animal could sport. They didn't exchange words. Their only form of communication came in the form of a nod from Captain Naito, his signal of approval and the knot which tied his promise.

Kota rounded up the emperor's forces. Their tents condensed in a single area neighboring the slope that led to the forest above, a tiny patch in the field of peasant soldiers and noble samurai. He approached on foot. His subordinates knew of the week Shohei had to complete his strategy, and they anticipated his failure to finish his plan of attack. They waited armed and armored in orderly rows that the common soldiers could never match, hindered by their lack of true discipline, unity, and respect for their officers. Silence cast over the group as Kota stood before them with his head high and hands behind his back, eyes piercing behind his metal helmet. The sun blazed behind him.

"Warriors!" Kota addressed in a loud voice, but he did not shout. "The time has come for us to enter the cursed forest. We know our emperor's orders. Dwelling within those woods are a pair of wolf gods, and the emperor has ordered their capture and transfer to Kyoto. Do not let the beasts strike fear within you. Face the monsters with your sword raised and look them in the eye as they approach. Smile as they roar at you, and your courage will be rewarded. Remember that our weapons have been blessed, able to cleave a ship's bow atwain, and our armor consecrated, preventing any spirit from bringing us harm. Strike the wolves until they bleed, then strike them until they collapse. For the emperor!"

His katana left its sheath and pointed towards the sky, and the soldiers under his command followed suit, letting their war cry ring throughout the camp. Their boots left imprints in the dirt. Kota led them up the ridge, past the barren hillside, and into the forest. Shadow fell over their armor, dulling the glint from the metal plating as they penetrated further into the thicket. Birds above welcomed their arrival. Smaller beasts unseen by the samurai scurried away, shaking the bushes and leaves as they retreated from the armored men creeping into the forest. Reconnaissance was the samurai's goal, but they did not balk at the idea of battling Okami and Urufu if the opportunity presented itself. They strode through unfamiliar terrain. Accompanying their every step was the gentle thud of their boots pressing into the grass.

Their trip into the forest sent the samurai to all possible directions, dividing them into smaller groups so that more ground could be covered in a smaller timeframe. Kota personally oversaw thirty men. They headed towards the heart of the forest, although they had no intention of reaching it; not unless they wished to wander the forest with only the moon and stars to act as their shepherd. He led the samurai with small bits of information provided by Asano's spies: the two wolves they intended to capture rivaled Japan's largest horses in size, they appeared sluggish and disoriented at times, and a young man and woman lived with them. Those two interested Kota as much as the wolves. Irontown's residents feared the forest gods. No man or woman born from that town would sleep anywhere within eye's view of the wolves unless several others armed with guns stood nearby with ready trigger fingers.

Faraway noses detected the samurai's scent. Okami and Urufu, both perched atop the hilltop in which their home stood, caught the wiff of sweat, and from that smell they picked up the leather and steel protecting the distant humans. Their eyes turned south. The familiar odor strengthened as they discerned the musk of two different humans; then four; then eight, a number that grew until they made out Kota's entire unit. Similar, further aromas followed.

"You smell it, too?" Urufu asked.

"Humans," Okami grumbled. "I didn't think they'd enter this far into the forest. How many do you smell?"

"At least forty," Urufu answered as the smell of samurai outside Kota's unit rode the wind to the hill. "They're not that close, though. Ashitaka and San need to know about this."

Their voices awoke San. Although the sun rose long before she fell asleep, it ascended in the east hours after she and Ashitaka returned from a hunt that brought them from one end of the horizon to the other. It was their longest since Inu and Ryouken's birth. Neither stayed up beyond a half hour once they returned home, taking time only to hang the captured deer hide, dry the cleaned meat, and quell their cranky children's tantrums. San stirred in her bed as she broke away from her deep sleep, her consciousness reeled to the surface by her brothers' rumbling voices as they spoke troubling words. She cast off her blanket. Ashitaka's arm slid off her chest as she stood and approached the blinding afternoon light, eyes narrowed and hand raised to guard her from the burning sun.

"Ah, San; you're awake," Urufu remarked. "Good afternoon."

"Hello, Urufu," San mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "What were you two talking about just now?"


	13. Aftershock

**Right, this took a bit longer than usual and is a similar length to the other chapters. I'm not gonna lie, there were days when I couldn't write anything due to time constraints. Work has been a bit constricting and school has started up again, so I can't say how often these updates are going to take (I'm still finishing this story, rest assured). Originally, I planned for this chapter to include the forthcoming battle, meaning it would have been much longer. However, I also felt it had been a bit too long since the last update. Maybe the chapter's length would have been a bit much, anyway.**

* * *

Kota led the soldiers through the thicket and trees, alert beneath the shadows of the leaves and prepared to draw his sword when challenged. The bushes scratched their armor. Their food supply consisted of whatever animal they hunted during their daily forays, hunts which cost them precious time to seek out the wolf spirits. They returned to the camp before the sun went down, each day unsuccessful in their search for the two white hounds, yet their determination held steady. Seven forays occurred before Kota received a message from Shohei, calling him to the captain's tent along with the rest of the officers. He arrived with an idea of what Shohei wanted to say, and he accepted the order before either man saw the other. Shohei bowed as Kota entered.

"Welcome, Sakata," Shohei greeted. Kota bowed his head and sat across the table from Shohei, legs crossed and hands on his knees. "How has your search fared?"

"Not well," Kota answered. "We cover more ground each day, but we have yet to meet the wolves. I believe that they are hiding, that they know why we have come for them, but I find it difficult to believe that they wouldn't try to drive us out if they're aware of our presence."

"Then perhaps they are hiding," Shohei said. "Regardless, it has been one week, and you have yet to show anything for the soldiers you bring into the forest. As you gave me one week to devise my plans, I've given you one week to capture these wolves. You haven't even found a strand of their silver hair."

Kota nodded. He glanced down at the table between he and Shohei, and found that the once disorderly collection of maps and notes now sat gathered and organized. When he made his way to the camp, he noticed that the soldiers didn't seem as rowdy as the prior week and a half. Most took to their tents and cleaned their weapons, resting and preparing for an approaching battle. Now, he understand the calm.

"I understand," Kota said. "When does the attack begin?"

"Tomorrow, at noon," Shohei replied. "Our plan of action is to lay suppressing fire with our archers while infantry advances with ladders."

"It took you two weeks to come up with that plan?" Kota questioned.

"No," Shohei replied with a short, throaty chuckle. The officers around him also cracked grins. "Truthfully, it was one of the first plans I came up with, but there were many things to consider: the possibility of our own arrows killing our own men, the defenses that accursed wall provides Irontown from our archers, and how many ladders we can get across the narrow pathway that separates those peons from the mainland. It may be short, but it's still enough of a distance to funnel the men. Our soldiers can't advance from below. I've considered other plans: ramming the gates open, firing burning arrows, waiting them out for a few months, even building boats so we can attack them from all sides. Breaking the gate leaves us with dangers similar to those presented by using ladders. Sending burning arrows over the walls would be more feasible if we had more oil, but we unfortunately do not have enough to create a substantial assault. A siege, of course, is a perfectly fine plan if we wish to wait around for several months. That will be our last resort if we begin losing too many warriors."

"I suppose there are many considerations to go over," Kota mumbled, scratching the stubble on his chin. "My soldiers and I will be ready for the attack."

"Good," Shohei said. "They have already been informed that we will be leaving at the break of dawn. Until then, we must discuss the battle."

Kota nodded. He joined the ring of officers as Shohei explained his plan, starting with the outline before he moved in towards discussing the individual units' roles. The surrounding camp sat silent as peasant soldiers and samurai alike took to their sleeping mats and awaited the rising sun. Their weapons gleamed in the moonlight. Those affluent enough to afford armor set each piece near their beds. Many of the warriors with family dreamt of their loved ones, unsure of the phantasm was the final visage of their wives, parents, or siblings their eyes would see. Tomorrow's battle served as a component of a greater duty: to provide themselves or their kin with a prosperous future.

One mile away, Irontown lay quiet. The days following the first attack passed quietly, with little activity beyond the crafting of arrows, the setup of traps near the walls, and the doling out of rations to the townspeople. Lady Eboshi strode through the halcyonic town with her rifle in hand, anticipating the call from the watchmen that signaled the arrival of Asano's force. She sent none past the bridge. Those who headed out did so by their own volition, often to hunt and offer a measure of food to the reservations of rice, dried meat, and flour ready to be made into bread. Her words of encouragement kept the townsfolk in cautiously optimistic spirits despite their middling supplies and lack of real warriors. They avoided considering the sheer amount of soldiers against them. A hill of bodies loomed in the future, and some saw their faces among the pile.

Eboshi returned to her home with a pulsing ache in her head and eyelids that dragged down over the upper half of her eyes. Her guards welcomed her with a bow. Dim moonlight crept through the gap between the thick curtains in the front room, spilling over the empty table where she completed most of her work. The stairs leading to her bedroom creaked under her footsteps. She suppressed a yawn. That night was the first she found time for a modest amount of sleep in the past week, as her duties around town left her with two hours to rest; sometimes none. Asano's imminent attack kept her mind aflame with ideas on how to keep Irontown standing at the end of the battle. Another yawn tried passing her lips, which she again caught before shutting the door to her bedroom.

* * *

No matter the weather or time of day, three militiamen sat on the ramparts above the gate, eyes on the bend of the hill. Six hours a day, they watched for any sign of the enemy, rotating out with another trio once their requisite time passed. Manami, Sakura, and Shinjiro turned their heads to the approaching footsteps, the signal that their relief arrived in the form of Toki, Gonza, and Yumi. The sun broke over the eastern horizon. Dawn's break brought with it the end of another mind-dulling, eye-stinging night, one that even the stars above couldn't brighten.

"All right, you guys, you're done for the night," Gonza greeted. "We'll take it over from here."

"Thank you, Gonza," Shinjiro said. He, Sakura, and Manami bowed and descended the wooden stairs. Toki, armed with one of Irontown's few remaining rifles, took the chair Manami occupied before leaving. Yumi sat against the wall. The bow lent to her by a hunter rested in her lap, fired by her hands only for practice. Gonza stood with his naginata pointed to the sky, his shadow stretching down the walls and to the dirt.

"Think they'll show up today?" Yumi wondered aloud.

"I hope they do," Toki answered. "The sooner we kick their assess, the sooner we can stop this guard duty thing."

"Don't be so brash," Gonza grumbled. "We'd be fools to think we can end this invasion in just one battle, no matter what we do to them. It would take a miracle to drive them away."

"What? Don't believe in miracles, Gonza?"

"The day you gain some humility is the day I'll start believing in miracles." Toki snickered while Yumi rolled her eyes with a grin on her face. Though the hours dragged long, they found a measure of hurrying the passage of time by trading banter with Gonza. They wondered if he enjoyed it as well. A smile never broke on his face. The women compared him to a mountain: solidly built with no change in his face.

"How's Kohroku doing?" Yumi asked Toki.

"Lazy as ever, though I suppose that means he's fine," Toki remarked. "He's supposed to help out the fletchers today. I wouldn't trust him with sharp tools, but we'll need all the help we can get."

"He better do well. If one of my arrows break, he's gonna hear it from me."

"I'll make sure to warn him."

They chatted an hour away, occasionally joined by Gonza when a jab was thrown his way, though his words remained few. It tempted their attention away from the hills. Yumi couldn't see above the wall her head rested against, and Toki glanced down towards her when speaking. Gonza's eyes remained still. He first spotted the man who turned the bend, carrying a spear in his right hand, and the twenty-nine who followed him. Their arsenal consisted of a spear and a knife fit for stabbing, and a cloth tunic was all that protected their bodies from arrows, blades, and the other instruments of war.

"They're here!" Gonza roared. Both Toki and Yumi jumped to their feet. Yumi leaned over the edge of the wall, eyes wide as the cluster of thirty soldiers grew tenfold in a matter of seconds. Toki joined her with her rifle in hand, but the safety and confidence such a weapon brought left her body as the army grew and marched like an ant colony. Her teeth grit. She raised her rifle with hands that trembled, making the sights jitter and her aim suffer, but she concerned herself more with the rapidly expanding invading force approach and cover the road.

"What are you doing?" Gonza questioned. Toki's eyes shot to him. "Put that thing down! There's no you'll hit any of them this far away! It'll only be a waste of bullets, and we can't afford to use them as freely as we want."

"I could hit the furthest one from here," Toki retorted. The idea of missing her shot never crossed her mind, only the thought of cracking through one of the soldiers' heads with an iron bullet. She had twenty, but a single round could pierce the flesh of three men, perhaps more if it didn't splinter any bone or lodge itself in a body. If she conserved her rounds well, sixty men would fall by her hand. Sixty men; those sixty made up one percent of Asano's army. There weren't enough bullets for all of them, even if she forced them to share.

"Just keep calm and wait for Eboshi's orders," Gonza requested.

"Please, Toki, hold on for another minute," Yumi pleaded. "Let's wait 'til we can both get better shots, all right?" She held up her bow in one hand and an arrow in the other, its tail pressing against the string. Toki nodded and followed Gonza down the walkway. Voices around her alerted Irontown of the coming tide, reaching Lady Eboshi's ears before she appeared to address the situation. Her wide-brimmed hat blotted out the sun from her eyes, allowing the fierceness within them to meet the concerned, hopeful, and dreading eyes of Irontown's folk.

"I see that Asano's men are back in full force," Lady Eboshi began. "Do not think that we will repel them so easily as we did last time, for that attack was little more than a predator stalking its prey so that it may know how strong its attack must be and when it should strike. Even though we are the prey in this situation, we cannot run like the rabbits or hide like the mice. We must fight like a buck that knows there is no escape, and he will use his great antlers to fight the wolves surrounding him, no matter how many there may be. Still, we are not animals. We can prepare."

Questions welled in the people gathered around Eboshi, standing in the streets, and peering out their windows, but all kept silent as she delivered her speech. They knew of the traps lying in wait for Asano's soldiers, even though there weren't enough to put a sizeable dent in the army, and that Eboshi had several guns that could punch through any samurai's armor. Fire burned in their eyes. The almost six thousand man strong legion vanished in their minds as their lips sealed while Lady Eboshi roused their fighting spirit. All stood by her at her conclusion.

"Now, those who wish to see Irontown standing by nightfall, grab your weapons and meet me at the wall. Those who cannot fight, remain in your homes and do not leave until I declare the battle over. Go!"

Lady Eboshi's rally gave the townspeople a strong voice, one that projected their approval as they retrieved their weapons. Children, the elderly, and those whose bodies couldn't hold in battle bowed and returned home, keeping away from windows and doors. The twelve men and women whom Eboshi selected to keep watch joined her on the ramparts. Asano's forces marched on to Irontown. While many at the walls awaiting Lady Eboshi's order took calming breaths to steady their nerves, those who could see the army and knew what lay in store had excited hands caused by anticipation rather than fear. A smile formed on Lady Eboshi's face as she saw ladders. Like the bones of those who dared approach Irontown, she expected the wooden rungs to splinter.


	14. Sweeping Death

"Find cover!" shouted Lady Eboshi as Asano's archers raised their bows, notched their arrows, and aimed their shots towards the apex of the walls. Two hundred townspeople scrambled behind houses, beneath the ramparts, or adjacent a wagon loaded with barrels of rice and crates of supplies that ranged from cloth to lamp oil. The familiar twang of bow strings rang. One hundred and twenty archers released the taut sinew strands without harmony, watching as the iron heads took to the sky and swept down like an osprey seeking fish in a river. Lady Eboshi kept her head low, listening as the metallic teeth of the arrows made plunking noises as they planted themselves in the wall, snapped against the ground, and stuck into the buildings. Toki took initiative. She popped up like a gopher and pointed her rifle at a desultory unit, releasing the flint trigger. A cloud of smoke and soot erupted from the barrel, pierced by the untrackable bullet that struck not an archer, but an infantryman holding one of six ladders built to ascend the walls of Irontown. Blood and bits of flesh splattered onto the dirt road as the bullet entered through his right eye and expelled itself through his left shoulder. Gasps and shocked cries arose from those flanking the fallen soldier, though Shohei's booming voice overpowered them as he commanded order amongst the ranks. None saw the soldier's killer as Toki ducked behind the bulwark.

"I got one of them!" she hissed in perverse joy.

"Don't do that again," Lady Eboshi ordered in a hushed tone. "All it takes is one stray arrow to come your way, and then you'll drop just like that man you killed."

"All right, sorry, Milady," Toki apologized. "I just couldn't help myself, you know?"

"It's fine; just don't attack unless I give the call."

Another hundred and twenty arrows rained from the sky, scattered like seeds during spring, but none managed to strike a single townsperson in a fatal or non-fatal manner. Their cover proved impenetrable. Shohei rode rank to rank, eyes focused on the front gate without once shifting from the great obstacle that stood between him and the victory he desired and his daimyo demanded. He ordered a third assault, but without the possibility of visual confirmation, he relied on his hearing to inform whether or not the now three hundred and sixty total arrows fired struck even a single person. No screams sounded. The lone shriek throughout the battle, now five minutes passed as the third blanket of arrows fell, came from his forces, the death knell of one of his soldiers and the horrified wails of those around the carnage. Many hadn't seen blood in such quantities. They all saw blood several times before in their lives, the result of a cut brought upon by broken glass or damaged farming equipment, but none save for several samurai witnessed a man's eye torn apart by an iron bullet, or the aftermath of an exit wound that left a gaping hole in the fallen warrior's shoulder.

"Ladders, advance!" Shohei ordered. Ploddingly, the fifty-nine men marched toward the walls, awaiting the welcomed twang of bow strings from the archers behind them. They began their march one thousand feet from the wall, dragging their heels as they kept their heads low. Ten soldiers carried one ladder, five on each side, save for one group who lost one man on the left side to an aimless bullet. That group that marched one man short trudged at the slowest pace, ignoring the grinding of dirt behind them as other fighters dragged away the corpse, leaving a clear path for the army to march.

"Archers, prepare the fourth attack!" Shohei commanded.

"Everyone, get ready to fire once those arrows stop falling!" Lady Eboshi directed. One hundred of the two hundred gathered militia had bows, and five carried rifles: Toki, Asuka, Gonza, Hirooki, and Eboshi herself.

A storm poured above Irontown, releasing not rain, but arrows that pelted the rooftops of fearful men and women, yet once again failed to draw blood or budge those still hiding behind cover. Their clunks and pops replaced the gentle patter of raindrops, and the reverberation of the bow strings took place of thunder as the deadly monsoon subsided. Hunters notched their arrows. Eboshi and those with rifles readied themselves to jump and fire at the invaders, bullets loaded and gunpowder packed by iron rods. Toki's fingers trembled.

"Rifles, fire!" Eboshi shouted. Her order reached the ears of those beyond the walls, but it was past their physical ability to outrun the impending projectiles. Gonza, Asuka, Hirooki, Toki, and Lady Eboshi sprung from their positions and turned the barrels towards the archers, ignoring the more distant attackers carrying ladders, as they posed no threat. A roar of five lions ripped through the air as five rifles fired in tangent, soaring with a speed that could tear the wings off an eagle and leave in its wake the wind in a race. Asuka's bullet tore through one man's skull and embedded itself in another's chest, taking two soldiers from Asano's forces. Hirooki and Gonza shot the same man by coincidence, but Gonza's bullet cut through another's abdomen while Hirooki's blasted into fragments as it struck his target's shoulder. Lady Eboshi's shot managed to strike an archer in the neck. Toki's fell three. Although the rifles did not possess tremendous accuracy, the proximity of the archers in their cluster mad landing a shot an easier task than spearing fish packed into a crate.

"Archers, fire!" Eboshi called. There stood thirty archers on the wall, many of whom once hunted with a bow, making them far more proficient than the farmers and craftsmen who desperately learned how to wield a bow under duress. Some had white cloth masking their faces save for their eyes, the one piece of clothing that indicated they acted as one of Irontown's several dozen guards. Two women archers had such a hood covering most of their faces, both of whom guarded Lady Eboshi's home when they were not needed to defend the town from samurai and peasant soldiers. They and the twenty-eight other archers raised their notched bows and sent their arrows towards the sky, poised to land on the archers firing upon Irontown. The soldiers carrying ladders had not yet stepped into the range of the archers defending Irontown, and Lady Eboshi didn't want them attacked until she specifically ordered their demise. Half of the arrows fired from the ramparts struck an invader. Six immediately killed their intended target, while the others that pierced through flesh caused a non-fatal wound, some grievous, others painful but manageable. Blood trailed down their tunics and coagulated on the ground or between their toes.

The thirty archers standing atop the wall ducked below the wooden bulwark, readying their next shot as they awaited Lady Eboshi's order. Eboshi's eyes peeked over the wall, though most of her face hid under the wide brim of her hat, and tracked the footsoldiers approaching with ladders in hand. Her rifle and those of the other four weighed with gunpowder and an iron slug ready to fire. Despite this, she didn't give the order to attack, and instead remained silent and still as her narrowed eyes watched as the unwitting infantrymen approached the bridge. Sitting atop the bridge was a heavy layer of soil that hadn't appeared until a week before the attack, and it remained undisturbed by the townsfolk. Those who did need to cross the bridge instead balanced themselves on the edge, avoiding the middle for fear of triggering the landmines by mistake. However, despite what she warned them, however, the traps she laid did not activate when stepped on, only when shot. Once the the first group of invaders walked halfway across the bridge, Eboshi raised the barrel of her rifle and aimed it at a board painted black, the mark that a mine lay beneath the panel.

"Fire!" she ordered the four. The five barrels exploded at once, but each fired five different directions. Eboshi's remained on the blackened board, a shot that would destroy the bridge, but it was a shot she took without hesitation. Gonza, Hirooki, Toki, and Asuka's targets proved more difficult to hit, and Toki's bullet struck nothing but a pebble in the road that disintegrated when hit. As for the rest, they aimed at tiny depressions in the ground marked by small flowers that wouldn't grow in the road even if watered each day, for the soil on the artificial path proved too barren to nurture a plant. Buried beneath the indents of dirt were more mines. Hirooki and Asuka triggered the blast of two mines several feet from each other, while Gonza's shot lit a spark among the gunpowder filled mine in between four groups of archers.

An eruption of fire only a dragon could match flared from the struck mines, rupturing the earth as the hot iron bullets detonated the metallic canisters packed with gunpowder. The blast sent a plume of dirt and soil into the air, creating a brown cloud that burst the moment the projectiles hit. Screams, shrieks, and cries of horror and agony wailed from the dusty veil, some of which silenced the very next second. Shrapnel tore tunics into scraps of cloth unfit to cover ants, rended bows and ladders into chunks of wood useful only as tinder, and shredded the flesh of the over one hundred men. Red specks mixed with the bits of earth. Though she built the rifles to hit with an accuracy no bowman could match, Lady Eboshi's eyes widened at the precision of the bullets, a lethal pinpoint keenness that she didn't expect out of even her best gunsmiths.

Shohei's expression did not change beneath his mask, though the loss of several dozen men caused his teeth to clench behind his lips. The sight alone caused those in the army to glance at one another with the same worried look and questioning eyes, the ones who believed that more landmines lay in wait for another victim. He had none of it. His hand flew towards the sky.

"Archers!" Shohei bellowed. "Prepare the burning arrows!"

"What?" Kota hissed, quiet enough so that the sound failed to exit his helmet. His jaw came close to dropping at the command issued by Shohei, as he abandoned his plan mere seconds after they met a challenge. He didn't express his disbelief. Instead, he watched as the bowmen paused and gathered the oil flasks carried from camp, enough to light the shafts of sixty arrows, an amount not enough to cover a quarter of the wall. Slick, tan liquid dripped from the cloth wrapped around the arrows, placed to the flames wouldn't extinguish in an instant, and roared to life when auxiliary soldiers smacked flint and stone to create sparks. Tiny fires leapt from each arrow. The crimson and golden flames did little to bring Kota a shred of optimism, as he doubted the fires would make it to the wall before flickering into nothing but smoke.

"Fire!" Shohei ordered. The unit captains echoed his command, and the archers beneath them fired. Sixty tails of fire took to the sky, streaks of red against the cerulean canvas above, and descended with their tapered heads towards the wooden wall and timber buildings of Irontown. Those on the ramparts and below caught sight of the flaming arrows. They scrambled for shelter as they shouted for others to do the same, retreating from the walls for the protection of storehouses and homes. Lady Eboshi pressed her back against the firm side of the parapet, leaning her head down as the arrows plunked against objects unseen by her eyes that saw nothing but the blue of her dress.

Though the arrows flew far, many failed to clear the remnants of the bridge, instead falling into the waters amongst the splinters, shrapnel, and fragments of bone. Several plugged into the wall, but so sparse was the array that the fires didn't spread. Three flew over the walls, two of which harmlessly snapped in two when they struck the ground, but one one set ablaze the straw roof of a nearby hut. The leaping tails of scarlet and orange caught Eboshi's eye as she peeked from her crouched position to assess the damage. Although the fire didn't immediately spread over the entirety of the rooftop, its capability of spreading to other buildings prompted Eboshi to hand out an order.

"Get the fire out, now!" Eboshi called from the ramparts. "We can't let it spread to the other houses; and make sure everyone inside is safe."

Townspeople closest to the slowly growing fire took action, dashing to the storehouses to find empty buckets and barrels brimming with water gathered from the lake. They left their protective cover and hurried through the streets. An elderly man, two adolescent girls, and an adult woman approaching forty fled the house as the tongues of the flames crept towards the edge of the roof. The old man hobbled while the woman lifted the children into her arms and retreated to find shelter in a structure closer to the town's center. Smoke ascended from the burning straw. Shohei, whom remained determined to dent Irontown's seemingly unbreakable resolve, viewed the smoke as a signal, one that told him to launch another flurry. Lady Eboshi's transfixion on the threat of an inferno shattered when the soft, harrowing twang of sixty bow strings sounded from the sixty archers whose arrows had no oil coat, and though notched, awaited release.

Those who remained behind their cover remained unharmed. Several of those who broke from their protective shelter to fetch water or assist the old man found themselves in an arrow's path. One man handed a bucket of water to a woman on the ramparts, and not three seconds later the same arm that gripped the wooden handle tore open when an arrow cut through his forearm. He cried out as the pain caused his red coated arm to tremble and shake, almost numb from the searing, piercing agony inflicting the bone-cutting laceration. Another man and a woman scurried down the walkway to help him, but they then saw that others perhaps met a worse fate.

A woman who went to fetch a bucket of water collapsed without so much a groan when an arrow plunged into her left breast, burrowing into her heart. She fell limp. The bucket in her right hand crashed onto the ground and spilled its contents onto the dirt street, mixing with her blood to turn the soil into mud. Not far ahead of the lifeless woman, an arrow struck a man who helped the feeble elderly man out of the enemy's range. Death did not claim him as swift it did the woman behind him, as the arrow stabbed through his stomach and left him writhing in pain, screaming in a pain that twisted his mind, so much so that he couldn't form words that cried for help. He fell unconscious from the shock and blood loss, quivering a few moments before he lay still. Eboshi's jaw clenched.

"Everyone return to cover once that fire's out; hurry!" she ordered from the ramparts. The townpeople grew frantic and clumsy in their work, one man spilling the bucket of water handed to him, another almost slipping off the edge of the roof as he went to dump water on the fast-growing flames. He and a woman who managed to make it to the maturing inferno doused the blaze, extinguishing three-quarters of the fire, and the area they covered refused to light. A coat of water on the normally dry straw kept the fire from growing, buying a third man the time to reach the remaining flames and hurl water over the staggles of burning tails. Their efforts, however, did not kill the billowing tower of smoke in time before another storm of arrows rained down upon Irontown. Those within the walls scrambled for cover, rolling beneath carts and hugging the walls as they waited out the brief storm, one that seemed longer than a winter's night. Lady Eboshi's face contorted further from its usual confident poise as four others fell to Asano's arrows.

"Infantry unit six; retrieve the ladders!" Shohei ordered. Sixty foot soldiers armed with spears and knives dissolved their formation to retrieve whatever ladders remained usable. Most lied on the ground in splinters, their rungs shattered and useless, though four remained sturdy enough to support the weight of an armed man. Forty of the sixty men grabbed the reliable ladders, and those twenty who didn't carry one side instead hurried to the walls. Rifle barrels peeked over the walls and let loose five bullets. Four struck a man while one ricocheted off the ground and struck a distant tree, and of the four men, three died immediately. The one man who remained on his feet winced as a searing bullet grazed his shoulder, nearly causing him to drop the ladder, but he kept strong and marched over his three dead comrades along with the other infantry.

Arrows from the wall cast patches of shadows over the infantrymen, converging into a single broken dark blanket that landed in and around the soldiers. Most that did hit concentrated on the group of twenty that advanced ahead of those carrying the ladders, while a few other projectiles struck those behind them. They traded barrages with the archers under Shohei's command, though Shohei's men didn't manage another casualty. The archers fighting for Irontown knew they weren't going to drive away the soldiers standing outside the walls. Their focus lay on the group advancing towards Irontown, the one that began moving with sixty and now stood at the bridge with forty-six.

"Up the walls; without fear, advance!" cried the commander of the unit. He boasted a scar on his right shoulder from one of the arrows, his beige tunic stained scarlet from the unfortunate strike. Ladder in his left hand, spear in his right, he advanced with the first unit to march over the ruined bridge. Though much of it now rested in the lake, enough remained for the men to maneuver over the broken planks and scattered soil, albeit at such a pace that a turtle would mock. Shohei, mind clear of the rageful haze brought on by the initial blast, cursed under his breath. Arrows cascaded from the walls, pouring onto those crossing the ravaged planks. His plan in more shambles than the bridge, Shohei clenched his horse's reins and raised his free hand, eyes down as Irontown's defenders caused his plan to burn away in only ten minutes. A disaster on hand, he made an impulse decision and decided to abandon his current strategy in favor of one of his substitutes.

"Retreat from the walls and return to position!" Shohei roared. "Everyone, prepare to return to camp! We will return here within two days!"


	15. Stand Alone

**This chapter is a bit short due to the fact I wanted to make it longer and combine it with what will be chapter sixteen (basically, something similar to what I planned with chapters thirteen and fourteen). The reason I'm uploading it early and without its other half is because it's been a while since I last updated. School is the main reason for my lack of time to write. Still, I'm marching onward, now more than nine months into this story and slightly less than halfway done. I'll try to have the next chapter out in two weeks or so, entitled _Crucible_. Since I know what I want in the chapter, the only issue will actually be putting my thoughts into printed form.**

* * *

Above floated the leaves in the night time breeze, San's company on the lonely ledge. Though Ashitaka and their children slept behind her, she did not allow herself a distraction while her eyes roamed the canopy below in search for a telling sign of the invading soldiers. It was a duty she and Ashitaka imposed upon themselves when Okami and Urufu spoke of forty humans searching in the forests; for what, they were unsure. What their noses led them to suspect, their eyes confirmed. When clouds shrouded the moon and locked away its white beams of light, the wolves lurked in the forest and watched the samurai scour the surrounding land. They did not pounce upon the warriors and end their hunts, not because they believed it was not within their power, but because Ashitaka and San harbored concerns over their children being caught in the fallout. Thus, the wolves only watched.

That night was several nights after Okami and Urufu told Ashitaka and San that the invading army ceased sending soldiers into the forest. A day after that, an attack was made aganst Irontown. Ashitaka said nothing when he heard of the battle, and San sensed a desire in him to see how the humans fared in the struggle. He did smile when he heard that Asano's forces retreated after an unexpected amount of resistance, but San saw still a darkness on his face that revealed his mounting fear. She wanted it gone. The melancholy did not turn him into a moping husk in his waking hours, but she noticed changes in Ashitaka that he didn't feel. His eyes and ears lacked the sharpness they once boasted when hunting. When holding one of the children, he wouldn't give them the gentle bounces that brought them smiles or calmed their cries.

San's solitary guard dragged into its third hour. Minutes into the watch, the bushes beneath the cave started rustling, but San did not stir. The familiar scent of her brothers drifted to the ledge, blended with the aroma of the blood of a fresh hunt. She glanced down towards the base of the slope. Her brothers' familiar glowing eyes burned through the darkness, but that night they burned a muffled flame. Their furrowed brows revealed to San a concern that appeared in greater frequency following the arrival of Asano's troops. When they made their way to the ledge and greeted her, she sensed there was further more they wished to say.

"Is something wrong?" she asked them. Okami and Urufu glanced at each other, neither sure if what they saw earlier was a major problem or something that wouldn't affect them in an immediate manner.

"The soldiers who made camp near the forest have moved," Urufu answered. "Now, they are closer to Irontown, completely blocking off the road."

San's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to ask for more information, but she couldn't ask them for something she didn't need. There was nothing more she needed to know. Their focus remained on Irontown, undeterred by their losses in the second attack. They were losses that Asano could afford, unlike Irontown, who felt a sting whenever a single man or woman met an untimely end.

Ashitaka remained enraptured in slumber despite the growling, bestial voices of Okami and Urufu. Ryouken stirred in his sleep, but Inu did little more than gentle brush her nose like a dog pawing the air. San wanted to smile at the sight of her peaceful family. A pressing matter weighed down on her, however, and its severity pulled down that smile as it presented itself. She stood up, pulling her dangling legs away from the ledge, and looked Okami, her eldest brother, in the eye.

"Show me where they are now," San demanded. "I don't care if they're in the forest or not; I need to see what they're doing."

"They are laying siege," Okami said. "There's nothing that needs to be investigated."

"I want to see it with my own eyes. Just let me see their camp, if only for one moment, so I can truly see what we might have to one day face."

It dawned upon the two wolf brothers than San hadn't once seen the size of Asano's invading force. They not only saw the samurai who searched the forest, but they before peered from the crest of a hill at the former campsite of the soldiers. Ashitaka, too, beheld the army, and it was such a sight that it attacked his nerves and afflicted him with a dread that pained him more than any weapon could. Though reluctant, they nodded. San hopped onto Okami's back, and the two wolves dashed towards Irontown as though they had their eyes set on a buck during a hunt. She pulled down her white and red full-faced mask. The white fur dressed around the edges of the mask brushed against San's neck. Low branches smacked against the mask, snapping as Okami and Urufu sprinted towards Irontown.

Although crickets sang, San didn't hear their voices as her mind drifted elsewhere. In her right hand was her spear, and the flat of her dagger pressed against Okami's thick white hide. She carried them as last resort weapons. If she somehow lost sense of where she was and found herself caught, she planned to escape back home rather than battle. It was a possibility she considered but didn't expect. Regardless, she shook her head and looked straight ahead with steady breath.

The forest's dark canopy whizzed over their heads, visible only through the small holes in San's mask, ones that left only two direct tunnels of vision ahead. No animals approached the path that Okami and Urufu made as they tore through bushes, bramble, and fallen twigs and leaves. San didn't bother measuring how it took to reach Irontown, caring only that the stars remained in the black sky by the time she picked up the scent of thousands of humans. Soon, she found herself at the edge of the forest, overlooking Irontown and the army camped out in front of it.

Flickering torches burned below with a brightness like the stars. They cast an orange shade on the faces of those who carried them, revealing their tired eyes from the darkness that masked them. None had a glint of confidence in their downcast gazes as they finished relocating their camp directly onto the road leading to Irontown. Though closer to their target, they had the luxury of remaining outside the range of Irontown's guns, and possibly a well aimed arrow if one on the walls managed a miraculous shot. Irontown now fought against a stranglehold. Asano's army held the lock, but their wounded trust in Shohei's leadership led a negligible contingent to wonder if Eboshi and her people could bite their way out of the invaders' grasp. Whereas an arrow or bullet had many targets to strike outside the walls, even a concentrated cascade of arrows couldn't guarantee a dent in Irontown's numbers.

San strained her eyes and peeked at the ramparts of Irontown's walls. There stood several guards, though their weapons hid within the shadows cast by their bodies in the torchlight. Their beige, fallow, and tan tunics glowed tawny and marigold in the light of the small fires. A dilapidated bridge stood between them and the invaders' camp. Neither side gave offense. Asano's soldiers, busy with restructuring their tents, wasted none of their arrows in petty potshots, and Irontown's militia couldn't afford the waste of even one bullet. Her eyes moved between the tents, following the floating flames that numbered more than a full nest of hornets.

"There are so many of them," San whispered. "Why don't they assault the walls with their entire force? How is that place still standing?"

"They can't simply force their way through," Okami rumbled. "Not only are the walls to difficult for them to scale, but there were traps laden beneath the soil. Approaching it in the same way we did isn't possible for them, even if there are thousands of them. I don't think they'll stay docile for too long."

"They must have plan to get inside," Urufu said. "How poor of a leader can one man be that he costs the lives of hundreds of his own men?"

"Perhaps he's been having bad luck."

San continued studying the army. There were thousands of faces she wouldn't remember by morning, and thousands more she would never see. She didn't memorize them, only counted. Each face placed a weight upon her shoulders, dragging down her arms as she sat crouched at the crest of the hill. Her fingers dug into the dirt.

"What do you think?" Urufu asked. "Should we keep avoiding them?"

"Yes, for now," San replied. "I don't think they'll be a problem as long as they're away from our home. If they do enter the forest..."

San fell silent as the phantom soldiers of the army marched up the hill, torch in one hand, sword in the other. She grumbled and forced her imagination into inactivity. Although she didn't want to ignore the problem, her rising heartbeat was enough of a sign to tell her that it was too dangerous to act with the same bravado and audacity that she had when fighting Irontown.

"We're going to have to fight them one day," Okami said. "Whether it's during this siege, or after they conquer the town, our paths will cross with theirs."

"What do you mean, 'after they conquer'?" San asked, shooting a wide-eyed glare to Okami. Urufu lowered his head. He silently sided with Okami, turning his head away from San out of remorse for his lack of faith in Irontown, whether or not Ashitaka and San chose to help.

"San, in our long walks in the forest while we made sure the humans didn't stray too close to our home, Urufu and I discussed the odds of this invading force's success. Both of us believe that they'll claim victory in a few more months."

San's mouth dropped at the revelation of her brothers' acrimony. Although she too believed that Irontown's chances of repelling Asano's forces were abysmal, a faint flicker of hope no brighter than a lit candle gave her hope that the invaders would leave defeated. She glanced at the resting army, teeth grit for one second as she considered her brothers' reasons for giving Irontown no chance. Her grip tightened on the spear. The whites of her eyes pierced through the clay mask as they continued sizing up the army, providing San a greater sense of doubt than what she bore before seeing the true size of Asano's legion. It was greater than what Ashitaka described. Tents lined the road, leading around the bend and towards the northern hills past her eyes' scope.

"We can't win this fight," Urufu sighed. "Without mother, without the other spirits of the forest, it seems almost impossible. Maybe if we could kill their leader, but he resides in the heart of this horde. There'd be a thousand bodies for us to cut through if we were to face him. Even if we attacked at night, the samurai still have their weapons within an arm's reach."

"What then?" San asked. "Do we sit and wait until Irontown falls?"

"San, in truth, it does not matter to me what happens to Irontown," Okami said. San, who'd fought against the people of Irontown in the past, received treatment from one of their own, and ultimately stood side by side with Lady Eboshi in a journey to rescue the wolf brothers, couldn't speak a true voice of objection. She knew why her brothers would refuse to help Irontown. Their grief with the townspeople extended to years before her birth. Although she received kindness from their resident healer, many people in Irontown still feared her, and the life-risking trek she undertook to help her brothers ended up a futile effort.

"I feel the same," Urufu admitted. "Even if Ashitaka has several companions who live there, it's still the same people who nearly destroyed our home. Okami and I will not aid them."

"I understand," San said without a hint of malice in her tone. She glanced back at the army, watching them like an owl observing mice. They continued their listless siege, ignorant of the three pairs of eyes staring from atop the hill. Noticing no signs of change in the invading army's respite, San, Okami, and Urufu returned to the cave.


	16. Crucible

**As usual, this got delayed way longer than I thought due to school, and is slightly shorter than intended; not by much, but it did cut out a bit that will just be integrated in the next chapter. Time to write the next one is looking a bit sparse, but here's hoping it turns out well!**

* * *

San's late night watch brought a late awakening. She blinked once, then twice when the noontime sun's radiant beams kissed her face with warmth and brightened her skin with golden light. It sliced her eyes. With a groan, she blotted out the sunlight with her left hand and pushed herself up from the stone platform that peered over the forest. Ashitaka's scent lingered behind her, along with those of their children, but the cave sat empty. Her family sat by a fire below the ledge. The pungent odor of smoke brushed her nostrils, accompanied by the more welcome smell of roasting boar, a savory aroma to which San grew accustomed once Ashitaka began regularly living with her and her brothers.

San made her way down the slope, running down on all fours like her mother taught. Though she moved slowly with dragging feet, her growling stomach demanded attention, and it drove her towards the fire. Ashitaka heard her footsteps. He turned to her with a smile while the sliced boar meat sizzled on a spit. Ryouken and Inu sat in hand-woven baskets, far from the harmful flames and choking smoke.

"Good morning, San," Ashitaka greeted.

"Morning," San responded. She dropped next to Ashitaka, crossing her legs as she waited for energy to return to her body. A yawn revealed her tiredness. Her tongue stuck out like a wolf's when she yawned, a beastial quirk of San's that reminded Ashitaka of the woman he made his mate. "Where are are Okami and Urufu?"

"They went to the pond." Although Ashitaka did not specify, San knew the pond of which he spoke. It was the one that healed his bullet wound, the one humans said belonged to the Forest Spirit. She was unsure of why her brothers would go there. The pond had no innate healing power; rather, it was the Forest Spirit that heal the ailments and wounds of those who submerged into its waters. When the humans killed the Spirit of the Forest, the supposed magic of the pond went with it.

The Forest Spirit's death did take with it many spirits that dwelled in the woodlands. No longer did kodama walk the branches. Many beasts who once could hold conversation with San and Ashitaka now only communicated in unintelligible barks, grunts, and other noises that held as much meaning as the howling of wind. San assumed her brothers visited the pond for reasons other than the hope of regaining their strength and immortality. She once came upon the pond while hunting, and although it brought the painful memory of her mother's death, it held nostalgia that distracted her from hunting and kept her there for an hour, reminiscing.

"Are you feeling all right, San?" Ashitaka asked, noticing the dark circles around her eyes. "I can take over the night watch if you want."

"I'm fine, just a little tired," San said. "The watch hasn't been too bad. My brothers and I were able to see the army that attacked Irontown."

Ashitaka's attention, which previous split between San and the cooking food, centered on what San stated. His eyes fixed onto her, and his jaw dropped in a dumbfounded moment. San only smiled, eliciting the reaction she expected. She had no intention of keeping it a secret. It was best in her mind to tell Ashitaka what she saw, considering how he knew that she hadn't before seen the full invading force.

"You saw them?"

"Yes, and I can see why you wanted to help the humans. There were so many that I couldn't see all of them, but there were enough to give me an idea of the army's size."

Ashitaka nodded. "What do you think, then?"

San took in a deep breath and sighed it out, knowing well what her brothers wanted and how Ashitaka desired to help Irontown. Still, she had her own wishes. "I want them Ashitaka; truly, I do. While I'm not sure how we could get rid of them, I'm sure there's a way, even if that way has the smallest chance of succeeding. That would normally be enough for me. If things were how they used to be, I'd go with my brothers and prowl around their encampment to see what sort of advantage we could get."

"Normally be enough?" Ashitaka questioned.

"Yes; things are different, now. We have Ryouken and Inu to care for, and my brothers will tell you themselves that their strength isn't what it once was. They can probably still tear through most of them, but I'm not sure if they can shrug off arrows and swords like when they were immortal. If those humans found out where we live, I'm not sure what they would do. I don't think they would leave us alone. That's why I want you to help me spy on them."

Ashitaka took three seconds to process what he heard, eyes widened and folded hands loose. "What?" was all he could say.

"Well, we've already seen them in the forest, so I doubt they don't know we're here. My brothers don't know why those humans were here, either. It would be unwise for us to let them do as they please, would it not? That's why we should at least keep an eye on them. While my brothers rest, we could keep watch from the hill top, at least to see if it looks like they're planning something that involves the forest. We wouldn't fight them; we wouldn't try to lure them away; we wouldn't make our presence known. I want us to start deciding before it's too late."

Ashitaka paused to consider. San previously was adamant on keeping out of the conflict between Asano and Irontown, but he couldn't blame her for changing her mind upon seeing the invading army. Such a sight was like none either once beheld. How much they could accomplish by scouting without engaging seemed limited, though he found it better than waiting for Asano's forces to make the first move. He sighed. The peace he and San found after their first battle together didn't last, and that which they had after their next struggle preceded a life-threatening journey. Now, following that trial, they had found peace again, only to have it taken once more.

"We'll do this together, then," Ashitaka said.

San smiled. "Then let's decide what exactly we're going to do."

* * *

The forest night buzzed with chirping crickets and singing birds that remained active at night. Amidst the choir of nocturnal beasts and insects were two humans at the edge of the forest. Ashitaka and San remained behind the treeline, hidden from the light of the moon and stars, with only Yakul aware of the two's presence. Shadows hid their bodies in the dark. They concentrated on the camp near the base of the hill. Their ears remained open for any footsteps or rustling in the forest behind them, and their eyes slithered between the tents and carts.

Asano's soldiers showed no signs of weariness in the siege, unexciting as it was for many. Several dozen received the task of creating ladders and rams. Some felt fortunate to receive something to do during the stalemate, but others worked grudgingly, hoping that the siege equipment would lead to a speedy conclusion. Despite the dull air of the siege, many lost the courage to storm the walls after the previous attack. Shohei was the most daunted. He expected a short skirmish with minimal resistance from Irontown's motley crew, and he instead found himself with several dozen dead soldiers who fell to traps and bullets. The most fearless soldiers, the ones who would most willingly don their armor in an instance, were the ones beyond his control. Kota controlled the Emperor's offered soldiers.

While alone in his tent, dressed for sleep, Shohei felt a piercing glare coming from the entrance. He didn't need to lift his head to know that Kota was there, likely requesting that Shohei allow him and the Emperor's soldiers to return to the forest. It was the one leash that Shohei had on Kota and his samurai. Several times now, Kota persuaded Shohei to let him off the leash, allowing him to search the forest for the two wolf spirits the Emperor desired. Although their efforts proved fruitless in previous forays, Kota's determination remained as steady as a mountain during a storm.

"Hello, Kota," Shohei greeted. He shifted his eyes up, not bothering to raise his head.

"Don't feel so bad," Kota said, detecting Shohei's displeasure with Irontown's unexpected stubbornness. He cared not for Asano's trifles; only the Emperor's wish. "This is and always was the best course of action. Less men will die because of this, even if it takes a little bit longer. Think of it like serving food. If you take time to cook it, the result is better than if you quickly served something raw."

"There's quite the difference in time between a siege and roasting meat. That isn't what matters right now, though. You wanted to go back to the forest, right?"

"Of course; my men know the forest better than they did in our last sojourns, so we should be able to find those wolves this time."

Shohei sighed heavily. He waved his hand towards the entrance. "Go; take them to whatever part of the forest you want, but make sure you come back in two weeks."

"Why? Are you going to try to storm the walls again?"

Shohei's hands clenched, nails digging into his palms. His eyes narrowed towards Kota. A heavy silence hung in the air, drowning out the high pitched buzzing of mosquitos and low droning of conversations outside the tent. Kota didn't budge from the entrance. He awaited Shohei's answer with the faintest curls of a grin on his lips.

"That isn't currently in my plan, but things may change by then," Shohei answered. "Just be back in two weeks."

"Don't worry, I will," Kota promised. He waved goodbye to Shohei and returned to his section of the camp. His bed lay near those of the other soldiers sent by the Emperor, the best equipped and trained of the massive army mustered by Asano. Among the Emperor's soldiers, there was no dissention. They, like Kota, didn't care much for Irontown, and sought only to bring the wolves to Kyoto in hopes of providing the Emperor with his long-sought immortality.

Kota slept quietly and still that night. Shohei had three hours of sleep rife with restless turning and occasional murmurs, and those in the surrounding tents overheard his unconscious ramblings when the night fell silent. When morning broke, Shohei caught glimpse of Kota and his men preparing their supplies for their journey into the forest. They took down their tents and bagged their food. Their weapons and armor, freshly cleaned, glistened in the warming sun's light. Once ready to venture into the forest, they assembled before Kota, who himself stood in the center of the dirt path.

"Warriors, our quest remains the same," Kota began. "Our Emperor has long sought immortality, and each time it came within his grasp, it fell through his fingers like dry sand. Yet, he remains persistent in his pursuit, an example we all could follow. We have returned to camp fruitless in our past searches. Have any of us lost our determination?"

"No, captain!" shouted the samurai.

"Good! Such a mental weakness is unbecoming of true warriors such as ourselves. Let us show the rest of Japan why it is us who serves as the Emperor's sword; why it is us who executes his will; why it is us he sends to capture a pair of wolf spirits. Nobody else is able. We, we are the ones who will not fall to peasant archers, will not charge recklessly into traps, and will not sulk when a blow is dealt to us!"

"Yes, captain!"

"Now, take up your arms, and follow me to the forest. We will meet these wolves with our blades; we will cut their legs into stumps so they will fall like a tree; we will drag them back here like sickly hounds. They will be bound like cargo. No, they are cargo, and we will deliver them to our Emperor with our wounds proudly displayed before all of Kyoto, and all of Japan!"

An approving roar boomed from the gathered samurai. They marched behind Kota, their heads turned towards the sky and their eyes fixed on the rising sun. Shohei glared at the samurai as they left, peering from inside his tent, his teeth gnashing as the soldiers marched. He returned to his table. Sitting atop it was a sketch of Irontown, currently blank aside from the town's outline and several notes. Brush in hand, he began scribbling on the parchment.

* * *

San looked into the fire as dusk darkened to night. One week passed since she and Ashitaka began spying on Asano's army. Six days previous, they changed their plans and retreated from the forest's edge, for the samurai in Asano's army advanced into the trees. Okami and Urufu heard of the invasion from the two, though neither showed surprise. Urufu remarked how he didn't expect the samurai to infiltrate the forest so soon, but felt it was inevitable regardless.

"Have you planned on what to do if you encounter these humans?" Okami asked when he and Urufu heard the news.

"Well, what we want is to keep them as far away from here as possible," Ashitaka replied. He, San, and the wolf brothers stood outside the cave, and the two infants slept soundly within the cavern.

"We don't think they'll believe if we say we're vagrants or mere hunters," San said. "I think that if we can find out what they want, we'll be able to get rid of them soon enough."

"That seems quite risky," Urufu muttered.

"Aside from attacking them head on, I don't see any other way to get rid of them," Okami said.

"That would be bad," Ashitaka noted. "If they all die here, the rest of the army will come searching for them; if some of them live, they'll definitely know what they're up against."

"I see. It would be a good idea to find out what the humans want, then. Their scent has grown stronger over the past few days, and I fear that they are closing in on this place."

"They aren't very close," Urufu said. "Their scents are still quite faint. I believe that they're honing in on smaller areas rather than scouring around larger ones. It would be good to see if you could isolate a few and see if they mention what they're trying to find."

"Do you think you can lead us to where they are tomorrow?" Ashitaka asked. "San and I can stay hidden for a day and see if we can learn what they want."

"If you want to do this, then we should leave before the sunrise," Okami suggested.

"That should work."

Okami and Urufu nodded. They left to finish two boars they hunted down earlier in the day. Ashitaka joined San's side at the fire, gazing into the dancing crimson and golden flames. He spoke scarcely afterwards. San cooked several strips of meat for the two, and once they finished eating, she went to see if their children seemed hungry. Not long after, Ashitaka returned to the cave and helped settle down Inu when she grew cranky, and he fell asleep soon after her. Although she had enough energy to run through the forest until morning, San laid down next to Ashitaka and closed her eyes. Her late night watches adjusted her sleeping cycle to a point where she did not feel drowsy even past midnight. With an early morning patrol looming ahead, she wanted her eyes sharp and mind clear. Sleep came slowly. Once her eyes closed, her breathing slowed and her body grew relaxed. Urufu, who finished eating before Okami, stood atop the cave and stared towards the west, where the scent of the humans lingered and waited.

* * *

Dawn arrived with the first day of Ashitaka and San's sleuth against the samurai. San fed Inu and Ryouken while Ashitaka put together their supplies: food and weapons. His quiver rattled with two dozen stone-headed arrows as his sword clinked against his hip, while San's dagger rested in her belt as her spear pointed towards the indigo sky. He donned his red hood and cloak. San placed her half-face mask over her eyes, leaving the lower half of her face visible while her eyes glared from behind a red and yellow veil. Yakul stayed at the cave. Although Ashitaka considered riding Yakul to the site, he decided against it, and instead asked him to remain at the cave and keep the infants safe.

"We'll be back by nighttime," Ashitaka said to Yakul. "Until then, just make sure nothing gets into the cave, all right?"

Yakul gave a wordless nod and brushed his face against Ashitaka. He glanced towards San and bowed his head. Although Yakul couldn't speak, San's life in the forest gave her the same instincts as a beast, and she knew what his gestures, grunts, and expressions said. She left her brothers' side and stroked Yakul's forehead. Ashitaka, before leaving with San, pressed his head against Yakul's and grew an encouraging smile. His eyes lit with confidence as he made a promise.

"I know you will all be fine," Ashitaka said. "If you see anyone suspicious, hold your ground, and if they start attacking, run, but keep in sight of the cave. Should anyone approach the cave, dash past them, bite onto the handle of the basket the babies are sleeping in, and run as far as you can."

Yakul nodded. Ashitaka gave one last friendly pat on Yakul's neck. He marched to the wolves' side, hopping atop Urufu's back once he and San confirmed that they had all they needed. The wolves took off with San's confirmation. She looked back over her shoulder as Okami ran parallel to Urufu, hoping with an anxious mind that Inu and Ryouken would fare well on their own. They ate several times again, and that morning would provide their only meal until late into the night. San expelled the nervousness clouding her judgment and gripped onto Okami. Nothing would impede her in the fight against the samurai.


	17. Lone Wolf

Snakes crept through the grass as the samurai searched the woods. The serpents fled the light as metallic boots pinned down the grass, leaving imprints with every step. Low hanging branches scraped the suits' leather padding. Their swords rested in their scabbards, peeking out enough to reveal a hint of the lethal blades that hid within the metal and wooden sheaths. Ten men composed the hunting party, one of several formed by Kota, bent on finding the elusive wolf spirits. Leading the search was the man who assembled the gang. Kota scoured the forest alongside the samurai, ascending the hilltops and searching through caves as the morning began its shift to noon.

Hidden like the snakes were Ashitaka and San. While the snakes retreated to the bushes, Ashitaka and San took to the treetops, where the leaves grew plenty and provided a natural veil green veil. They crawled and tip toed on the thickest branches, looking for breaches in their shroud that would allow them to watch the samurai while keeping their bodies out of sight. The rough bark tore holes in Ashitaka's cloak and scratched San's legs and thighs. When a samurai turned his head in their direction, they pulled their face back and held their breath. Not once did the samurai spot them. Ashitaka prowled with one hand for balance, and San stalked on all fours with her spear clutched in one hand and her knife gripped in her jaws.

The samurai's search moved at a plodding pace, confining them to the same place for up to a half hour at a time. When the samurai moved on to another area, San and Ashitaka descended from their perch and scurried up whatever tree could grant them a favorable vantage point. Their swift steps created no sound on the soft dirt. Kota and his men occasionally turned their heads on the off chance Ashitaka's foot scraped against the bark or San hurriedly pushed through a bush, but they failed to catch sight of the two. He moved on, attributing the noises to squirrels or rabbits. No wolf spirit as large as the ones they sought could hide if it was close.

The samurai reached the ledge of a short cliff. It was a sixty foot fall from where they stood, but that was enough to send them to the next world whether they wore armor or not. Their stomachs groaned and ached beneath their metal plates. Kota called for a break in their hunt. His gut rumbled like those around him, and he felt that they made significant enough progress through the morning. He sat near the edge of the cliff and ate dried meat and bread.

Kota gazed into the trees level and below the cliffside. A river flowed below, starting further north of the cliff before cascading to the lower level of the forest. He made a mental note of its flow. It was his intention to find the pond said to have been home to the Forest Spirit, a place he felt the wolves might sometimes visit; perhaps a trap that would draw out the wolves if humans disturbed the hallowed ground.

"Naofumi!" Kota called. A lithe samurai by the name of Akihisa Naofumi stood from a rotting log and approached Kota. He stood an inch shorter than the average man in the Emperor's forces, and he was lighter by roughly twenty pounds. His swings lacked the ferocity and power of most of his compatriots, but he stood above them in other aspects: speed, dexterity, and skill with a bow. Among the Emperor's forces, soldiers hailed Akihisa as their best archer, be it on foot or horseback. Akihisa bowed as he stood before Kota.

"Sir," he said.

"Do you see that river down there?" Kota asked as he pointed over the ledge. Light danced on the shimmering surface of the river, twinkling gold and silver atop the gentle crests.

"Yes, sir."

"I want you to find a way down this cliff, follow that river, and see where it ends up. If you see something, fire a signal arrow. The rest of us and I will follow you in a few minutes, but don't bother waiting for us. Ignore the wolves for now and go on ahead."

"What if I run into the wolves?"

"Don't fight them, not on your own. You won't be able to hide; as fast as you are, you won't be able to outrun them. Just fire a signal arrow and do your best to survive after that. They can probably climb trees quite well, and I have no doubt that they are powerful swimmers. Ideally, you'll just be able to avoid them."

"I'll see what I can find."

Akihisa collected his weapons and food. He glanced over the ledge once more before heading out alone. His path followed a similar pattern to the one Kota made while searching, but Akihisa walked straight without any distractions at his side. While seeking a path, he failed to notice the two pairs of eyes watching him in the trees. Ashitaka and San kept an eye on Akihisa until he was beyond their sight. Despite the desire to follow the samurai, they remained in the treetops while waiting for Kota and his men to depart.

"He's harmless on his own," San whispered. "If he runs into either of my brothers, they won't let him go without at least having us question him."

"Then should we keep following these guys?" Ashitaka asked, pointing to the resting samurai. San nodded. She preferred they keep on the larger group while the lone samurai blundered off on his own. Tracking the squad provided her and Ashitaka with a decent overview of the samurai's path. They had no intention of attacking anyone, and following Akihisa would serve them little unless they intended to fight.

* * *

The buzzing of mosquitoes and croning of distant birds drifted alongside the murmur of the river. They followed Akihisa as he trekked on the river bank, bow in hand while his eyes fixed on the opposite riverside. Thin fishes swam with the current. Akihisa was ignorant to them as they were to him. His senses tuned to detect the signs of wolves: paw prints, massacred prey, white hairs, and the various tell-tale signs that might lead him to the Emperor's goal. That same endpoint, however, danced next to his death. He carried arrows that the wolves could shrug off without pause. If they closed in, he would fall before his sword left its sheath.

Akihisa continued another three miles before stopping. The river seemed to continue into the dark center of the forest. He sat down on the riverbank and set his bow to his side, keeping the string away from the wet mud. His stomach rumbled. Food he set aside for the day remained half-eaten in his pack, and his growling gut persuaded him to finish it then. There was little else to do at the river. Although he broke away from the main group only a few minutes before they continued, the time they spent searching meant he had a half hour, perhaps more, until Kota and the rest arrived.

While Akihisa ate the rest of his lunch, he continued scanning the forest for the wolves. His bow sat arm's length away. He knew not the wolves' attitude towards humans aside from what the survivors of Asano's first attack told at camp. They spoke of the wolves' ferocity, how they appeared almost invulnerable in battle, and the hate in their eyes when they charged Lady Eboshi's lines. The idea of running into the wolves escalated his heartbeat. Sweat formed near his temples. A deep breath eased the nervous darting of his eyes and his quivering hands, but his lips remained pursed and his brow remained furrowed.

Akihisa brushed away the crumbs of his last bit of bread. Most fell into the sand, but a few bits tumbled into the river and disappeared beneath the gentle current. His eyes followed the stream unconsciously, but they froze when a beast standing on the opposite bank emerged from the bushes. Its presence alone petrified Akihisa. A wolf as large as a horse, its fur as white as a cloud during a warm summer's noon, began lapping up river water, unaware or uncaring of Akihisa's being. The wind ceased. Air around Akihisa stood still as he reached for his bow, moving his arm as gracefully as a snake slithering towards its prey. Though it weighed no more than a few pounds, Akihisa struggled to lift it from the sand, impeded by the danger of carrying a weapon in the wolf's domain.

The still air flowing around Akihisa froze when the wolf raised its face from the river. Its ruby eyes met his brown, and Akihisa's gaze widened while the wolf's glare narrowed.

The bow which Akihisa struggled to lift now had no weight as he scurried to his feet. His grip on the wooden body was that of a man holding on for his life. Death stared at him from across the river, a body of water that the wolf could clear in one great leap were it inclined to chase Akihisa. He stepped three paces from the river bank. Matching his movements, the wolf moved three steps forward, and then added two more to its stride. Sweat that earlier gathered on Akihisa's forehead trickled down his cheeks.

Akihisa took several steps further from the river. The wolf equaled his pace and more, stopping only when its front paws stood in the water. He stared down the flowing water, eyes locked with Akihisa's, and his mouth peeled back to reveal teeth as sharp as swords. His yellowish blades glistened. Both stood in place for a half-minute, though to Akihisa it felt a half-hour while the wolf barely noticed the passage of time. It took one step closer to Akihisa.

Akihisa's hands moved before his feet. One raised his bow; the other reached for an arrow and brought it to the string. The wolf remained still, teeth bared and throat rumbling with a low growl. It didn't break eye contact despite Akihisa's readied weapons. Neither spoke, though Akihisa assumed that the wolf couldn't speak.

The wolf suddenly broke eye contact as it looked left down the river. Akihisa struggled to take his eyes off the wolf and follow its gaze, but he managed to dart his eyes down the same path. He couldn't see what the wolf saw, nor could he hear what it might have heard. However, he knew that his comrades were nearby. Whether they followed a route similar to his own was unknown, but they were no more than ten minutes behind him.

 _It doesn't see them_ , Akihisa thought. _The wolf smells them_.

Were his unit led by anyone other than Kota, Akihisa might have darted into the forest and hoped the wolf would leave him be. Knowing what could happen if it encountered his companions, Akihisa raised his bow while the wolf's eyes remained downstream. It turned its head as Akihisa's arrow glinted in the light. The bowstring twanged. An arrow with a steel head soared over the river, clearing the current and rocks, and lodged itself into an area more valuable than a bullseye: the wolf's eye.

All at once, the wolf barked in pain, and Akihisa fled down the path he took to reach the place he saw the wolf. The last he saw of the beast for that moment was the sight of it falling into the river. He caught a glimpse of the wolf dropping to its side in a state of shock, only to get to its feet seconds after. However, it did not chase him. It ran into the forest on its side, unable to remove the arrow on its own, and disappeared into the trees. Akihisa didn't look back after that. His feet carried him swiftly to a clearing where he spotted Kota and the other samurai.

"Naofumi," Kota greeted. "We were wondering where you-"

"I'm sorry, sir, but there's no time," Akihisa interrupted. "There's something I must show you; quickly!"

Kota nodded and followed Akihisa, trailed by the rest of his men. Along the way, Akihisa explained what he saw, creating a spark in Kota's eyes when Akihisa mentioned the wolf. It didn't fade when Akihisa said that the wolf fled. When they reached the site where Akihisa released its arrow, there was no wolf; yet the spark did not fade. Instead, it grew as Kota trudged through the river; on his own at first, but the rest of the men soon followed. They paused as Kota crouched on the river bank and brushed his fingers against several blades of bloody grass.

"Where did it go?" Kota asked.

"Into the forest, sir, but I'm not exactly sure where," Akihisa replied.

"Ah, well; that's fine." Kota stood up and stepped carefully, adjusting hit feet mid-step when they nearly fell on several reddened splotches. More tiny streaks of crimson continued into the forest, revealing the wolf's path. "It isn't much, but I think you just narrowed down our search area."


	18. Embers

Crimson streaks of blood snaked down Urufu's face. The scarlet trails stained his white fur, dyeing the left side of his head with deep red tails starting from his lacerated eye and ending at the tips of the hairs on his jaw. An arrow protruded from the vermillion gob that was once his eye. Trickling off the shaft was his blood. It dripped onto the grass, coloring the emerald blades a shining ruby shade. His earlier sprint came to a plodding trot once the adrenaline created by the shooting pain faded, and his breathing slowed from erratic gasps to steady haggard breaths. Home stood far from the stream. He went on his own to hunt while Okami remained at the cave, running through the trees at speeds no ordinary beast could equal. With an arrow in his eye, his supernatural blitz screeched to the pace of a gaunt stray dog, for any excessive speed pushed and shook the grinding iron arrowhead, causing Urufu needless agony.

Urufu's working eye remained north. He shunned the warrior who wounded him in favor of reaching home before further troubles started, though the samurai's face remained fresh in his mind. His one eye watched the bright forest floor shift to the dark green shade of moss as he made his way home. As the mossy green started fading to black, a familiar orange light flickered between the trees. It was small, the sign of a fire no larger than a few feet wide, and briefly revealed San's face in the dark when the flames flicked their tails high.

"Finally," Urufu muttered. The earlier sting in his left eye was now a dull pinching pain not much worse than a large bird's bite, though he moved at his same cautious pace so as not to aggravate the wound. He trudged through bushes. Branches broke and became tangled in his fur. Leaves clung to the viscous blood that had yet to dry around his eye socket, only to fall off after several seconds. His noisy lumbering caught San's attention first. She turned toward Urufu, but the shroud of the forest canopy's shadow masked the festering wound marring his face. It was not until he came through the last line of bushes that separated the clearing from the forest that the yellow light cast by the fire burned away the veil. Ashitaka gasped. San almost shouted.

"Urufu, what happened?" San cried.

"One of the humans shot at me," Urufu replied. "It was one of the men you two were spying on earlier."

"What? Why did he attack you?" Ashitaka asked.

"I was about to ask him who he was, and what he was doing in the forest, so I took several steps towards him. He must have thought that I planned to attack him, but I made no such gesture to indicate hostility. There were others. They were elsewhere, yet close enough for me to hear and smell."

"Here, let me get that out," Ashitaka offered as he pointed to the arrow.

"Please do," Urufu requested. San joined Ashitaka, cradling Urufu's head so that he wouldn't thrash while Ashitaka removed the arrow. He winced as Ashitaka started to pull the arrow from the wounded eye. His head reactively began shaking back and forth, but San grit her teeth and hugged her injured brother tight as Ashitaka continued the torturous extraction. Ashitaka knew that he wasn't removing the arrow properly, though the technique the Emishi taught him would likely cost Urufu's other eye. One minute passed before Ashitaka managed to pluck the arrowhead from the wound. The wolf yelped and recoiled, breaking San's grip, but he took only four steps back before he regained his composure.

"Thank you," Urufu growled. His eye shut to cover the wound. "It still hurts, but I'll be fine." Thin lines of blood trickled from the irritated wound, though the crimson color was lost with the dried stains.

"How long ago was this?" San asked. She noticed the wound couldn't have occurred less than several hours before, but she and Ashitaka hadn't seen the two wolves for most of the day. They attained a decent grasp of the samurai's search patterns after studying them from morning to dusk, enough to the point where they believed that it would take the samurai several days to reach the cave. Urufu's injury brought San doubt.

"I cannot say with complete certainty, but perhaps around the midday," Urufu answered. "It took me much longer than it should have to get back home."

"If the man who shot you was following, he'd certainly be on his way here, then," Ashitaka muttered.

"It's worse," Urufu lamented, his lips drawn back like an angry hound when it is ready to strike. "I mentioned that there were others with him, and I fear that he may lead them to our home. If that were to happen, then the odds are that we will have no choice but to fight."

Silence hung in the air. Ashitaka leaned against a tree and sighed, arms crossed and eyes staring at the grass. San stared at Urufu. Her frown from when she discovered Urufu's injury remained, but a newfound anger burned in her eyes, one that hadn't shone as brightly since the fighting against Eboshi ceased. She turned away and looked back at the campfire. There, she looked deep into the flames and saw the armored warriors all carrying bows, and she wondered which of them was the one who shot Urufu. The embers and sparks danced in the night and reflected off her obsidian-like pupils.

"If they fight, we'll be ready for them," San growled through clenched teeth. "I won't fight them here, but I'll gladly come for them wherever they are in the forest. They'll probably try to attack first. Can you imagine how bad it will be if we threw their plans into disarray? It might be enough to send them back to wherever it is they came from, but they don't deserve to leave this forest."

"San," Ashitaka muttered.

"Okami and I can handle this on our own," Urufu said. "There's no need for you to get involved."

"Of course there is," San retorted. "If one of them was willing to attack you while he was alone, what would stop that one human from attacking me or Ashitaka? What if he arrives with more people? I'm not going to sit back and let them trample through the forest."

"Then stay here and protect your children. If all four of us - you, Ashitaka, Okami, and I - are out fighting, there will be nobody to take care of them. What were they like when you and Ashitaka were gone for this whole day?"

San didn't answer. She couldn't glower toward her brother, as Inu and Ryouken's cries rang in her ears long before the cave was in sight; even Ashitaka, whose hearing didn't match San's fine-tuned senses, heard them in the calm of the forest. When they reached the craggy slopes, she scurried up the stony face faster than a monkey ascends a tree, and she fed and cared for them until both children fell asleep. Ashitaka noted that it was poor of them to hope their children would fare well unattended. He considered calling off future plans to trail the samurai.

"I agree," Ashitaka said. "Leaving the children alone is worse than letting the samurai wander around the forest. There are other creatures in this forest who could harm Inu and Ryouken."

"Then what do you suggest?" San asked. "If we're going to abandon our previous plan after only one attempt, we'd better come up with something."

"Let's see... we can hide the entrance to the cave somehow, ambush them along with Okami and Urufu, or find someway to drive out the samurai without fighting them. The first option would be difficult, but I think it's something we can execute. As for attacking the samurai, that's the most dangerous option by far. It could lead to a swift end of their search, or it could lead to a swift end of our lives. My third idea is more complex, and I can't guarantee it will work. We would try to force the samurai to leave somehow, such as stealing their food and making it difficult for them to find more. They would leave as soon as they could."

"If the apes still held the same level of understanding as my brother and I, your third idea would work well," Urufu said. "Unfortunately, if you leave it to yourself and San to steal their food, it may end up ending in a battle regardless."

"Of those three, I would choose to fight," San answered. Ashitaka nodded. It wasn't the option he preferred, but San was one who faced her problems directly.

"Fine then," Ashitaka said. "Will we seek them out or lure them away from their main path?"

"Lure them," Urufu suggested. "They'll try to track me, and thanks to that one archer of theirs, they'll be able to follow the blood for a while. There's a good chance they're no longer on their main path."

"Sounds like a good idea," San said. "We can talk more about this in the morning. Is there anything I can do to help you, Urufu?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll wait for Okami to return and tell him what happened. Where is he?"

"I'm not sure. He said something about seeing if there were others, whatever that means."

Urufu's head drooped. "I see," he muttered.

"What was he talking about?"

"Nothing important; certainly nothing that will help us with this samurai debacle. Goodnight to you both." Urufu immediately departed and took to the top of the cave. He left without sparing a second for San or Ashitaka to question him further. His grotesque left eye faced away from where Ashitaka and San stood, but they could see his right eye peering over the forest. As he laid his head down, his sharp gaze dulled and his eyelids drooped.

"Do you think there's something wrong with Okami?" Ashitaka asked.

"I don't know," San replied. "If there's something troubling him, he certainly hasn't told me anything."

Ashitaka and San finished their supper and extinguished the fire. San was the first back in the cave, quick to check on their children to see if they returned to a restless fit while she and Ashitaka finished eating. While San tended to the children, Ashitaka removed Yakul's saddle and unfastened the saddlebags. He told Yakul of the likely battle, and he apologized for the possibility that Yakul would be in harm's way. Yakul nodded, showing no sign of irritation.

Inu and Ryouken were asleep when San came to check on them. They remained asleep despite the slight ruckus Ashitaka made as he hauled in the saddle, reins and all, into the cave. He threw a pelt over it. Though it was sturdy and reliable, the elements would wear it down if left exposed. San threw a pelt over herself and Ashitaka once they were ready to sleep. While they lied down with their bodies pressed together, they overheard Urufu speak. Ashitaka couldn't make out the words clearly, but San heard Urufu give their brother a greeting. She and Ashitaka heard Okami greet him in return. Okami's inquiry about Urufu's eye rang throughout the forest, loud enough that San was sure it woke the sleeping children. The two brothers spoke several minutes more about Urufu's encounter at the river, the idea of attacking the samurai before they could cause more trouble, and a matter that Okami referred to only as his search.

"Are San and Ashitaka asleep?" Okami asked.

"They went to the cave some time ago, but I can't say for sure if they've completely fallen asleep," Urufu replied. His voice came in a loudness approaching whispers, and Ashitaka strained his ears to hear most of the younger wolf's words.

"Let's go elsewhere, then."

Their footfalls as they left rivaled a cat's steps. The rustling of bushes and twigs told San that her brothers were gone, though she couldn't think of where they might have gone. She turned from her side onto her back and stared at the black stone ceiling hanging above her and Ashitaka. His eyes were closed, but he was not asleep. He remained on his side with an arm draped over San's chest. Scarred on his arm were the faded remnants of the curse that once afflicted him, a hex that once condemned him to death within a year of its creation.

"Ashitaka?" San asked.

"Hm?" Ashitaka groaned in a groggy response.

"Can I ask you something about that curse you used to have?"

Ashitaka's eyes cracked open at her question. He hadn't thought of his curse in the months following its abolishment, though the pain it brought him sent a prickling tinge throughout his arm when he remembered it. Regardless, he nodded.

"When you were told that you were going to die from the curse, how did you feel?" San asked. She wondered if her brothers were troubled by their weakening and unavoidable deaths, the end both felt was approaching like a snake in tall grass. It was different from Ashitaka's circumstance, but she never knew the dread of a demise lurking within an arm's reach.

"It was a shock at first, but I felt confident that I would be able to break the curse when I was told that it was possible," Ashitaka replied. "I kept pushing forward to end it; fighting when I had to, and never losing hope that I would be free of the curse."

San nodded. She traced the outline of the nigh-invisible mark of the defeated curse. Her fingers rested on his arm as she sighed at the thought of where her brothers were and what they might be doing. Though curious, she remained by Ashitaka's side, keeping silent of her concerns as they spoke idly until they fell asleep.

 **I think I owe an explanation. It has been over a month since I've posted. Finals left me with very little time, and the holidays that followed left me going around quite a bit and took me away from my computer. Now that I'm on break for a couple of weeks from school, I should have more time to write. This story has also gone on longer than anticipated; slower, too. The long breaks between writing has thrown me off a bit, I think. That being said, I've rechecked what I've planned, and its time to execute those plans since this chapter was supposed to something very different. Ideally, I will have the next chapter out soon, and things will move at a better pace than this.**


	19. The Killing Field

**Sorry this took so long. I caught a stomach flu and it sapped my ability to concentrate, will to get out of bed, and desire to eat anything more than once every few days. As such, I didn't get any writing done in the nearly two weeks I was sick.**

* * *

The metal of Ashitaka's blade shone bright in the sun's first rays. Ashitaka's eyes squinted as the light poured over the faraway mountainside and glinted on the flat face of his sword. He ran a cloth over the dirt and smudges, wiping them away as he mentally prepared himself for the battle he, San, and the wolves planned. His face reflected on the sword. It was a weapon that hadn't served its use in months, and Ashitaka wished it would remain that way; yet he couldn't ignore that the samurai landed the first strike.

San finished feeding the children and replacing their blankets. Unlike the last time she and Ashitaka left Ryouken and Inu alone, San planned to return before noon rather than late in the night. She kissed both children's foreheads before joining Ashitaka at the ledge in front of the cave, spear in one hand and knife in the other. Her mask fell over her face. Ashitaka glanced up at her, nodded, and stood. He took his bow and sword with him as he and San descended the rocky slope. Okami, Urufu, and Yakul stood ready. Yakul carried no saddlebags; Ashitaka didn't think he would need them.

"Are you ready?" Okami asked.

"Yes," Ashitaka replied. San nodded. She hopped onto Okami's back while Ashitaka saddled himself atop Yakul. They three beasts headed off past the jade bushes and low branches, bound for the river where Urufu encountered the samurai who wounded him. Urufu's eye remained shut. The injury had yet to recover, and Urufu did not speak aloud his doubt that his eye would function normally again.

They reached the river in an hour. The scent of several humans reached the wolves' noses before they heard the sound of rushing water, and the smell was stronger still at the river. Urufu couldn't make out the particular scent of the samurai who destroyed his eye, but he and Okami glanced towards each other. San, too, picked up the warriors' scents.

"They aren't far from here," Okami remarked. "We may see them soon enough if we continue searching." He turned towards Ashitaka and Yakul. "If you want to turn back, now is the time to say."

"No, I'm ready for battle," Ashitaka said. Okami nodded and led the others by his nose, leaping onto large moss-covered stones and boulders to dampen his steps. Urufu followed, but Yakul lacked the agility to perform such actions, so he simply followed through bramble and leaves.

Not one half hour passed before Okami paused. He and those behind him grew silent and still when they caught glimpse of two dozen samurai in a nearby clearing, packing up what appeared to be a campsite. Ashitaka drew his bow in his right hand. San, however, raised a hand towards him, signaling him to stay his weapon.

"I'm not going to attack them," Ashitaka said.

"That isn't it," San whispered. "I smell more of them."

Ashitaka's eyes widened. He lowered his left hand, which now gripped an arrow, and scanned the surrounding trees with the meticulous nature of an owl. The wolves turned. San faced the river, eyes narrowed behind her mask, and raised her spear. Wind blew her white pelt cape over her shoulders, draping her in the hide of a wolf that hid some of her human features: her arms, shoulders, dress, and upper thighs. Riding atop her brother, she appeared as one with the giant wolf.

San readied herself to charge towards the river. Okami's hind legs pushed into the dirt to propel he and his sister forward, but the familiar twang of a bowstring froze him in place. His eyes sought the glint of an iron arrowhead. Instead, three crimson and orange lights flew from the bushes and struck the bramble near Okami, a tree near Urufu's head, and the blade of Ashitaka's sword as it hung from his sash. Arrow shafts protruded from where the lights landed. Flames burst from the points of collision, setting one tree alight and the grass below on fire.

Ashitaka ordered Yakul away from the swelling flames. Yakul dashed away while Ashitaka readied an arrow. His eyes remained on the bushes from where the arrows came, aiming his own at what he believed was the hiding spot of the samurai San sensed. Okami and Urufu ran in opposite directions. Urufu sprinted behind rows of thick trees, keeping away from the area where the samurai hid, while Okami bent his direction towards the bushes. Another three arrows sailed through the branches, all aimed at Okami. They missed, but the oil-doused shafts burst into flames, contributing to the burgeoning fires. It spread like water during a monsoon.

Okami leapt above the bushes and crashed down upon the samurai's hiding place. Two retreated from the branches while a third lay crushed beneath the wolf's massive frame. Ashitaka let an arrow loose at the fleeing samurai, striking one in a part of his helmet which did not defend his face. The samurai collapsed, growing limp the moment the arrow struck, and did not move one inch more once he hit the grass. Urufu and Okami pursued the third. As they moved in to flank the lone warrior, San thrust her spear, slicing through the back of the samurai's neck. Leather protected it from cuts, but it faltered as the spearhead pierced through the protective layer. San yanked the spear out as the samurai fell.

As the samurai crumpled to the ground, the flames climbed the tree trunks and crawled across he ground. Ashitaka grit his teeth. The fire grew from several small patches to two blazing pillars as they claimed a pair of trees, blackening the roots and reducing the leaves to ashes. Okami and Urufu doubled back as soot sprinkled from the sky, dusting their eyes and clouding their sense of smell along with their sight. Urufu snarled and hurried away from the burning patch of the canopy.

"There! The wolves are over there!" one of the samurai at the main camp cried.

"Gather your weapons!" Kota commanded. "Archers, ready your bows!" The samurai captain raised a naginata, and six warriors by his side raised their own at San, Ashitaka, and the wolves.

"I'll take care of the archers!" Ashitaka shouted to Okami and Urufu. "You guys handle the others!" He pulled on Yakul's reins, a signal for the red elk to turn, and notched another arrow. San, Okami, and Urufu chased the arrow and split off with their sights set on the naginata wielding samurai. A dozen arrows joined Ashitaka's over the field. They missed their marks, and Ashitaka's only struck the shoulder plate of one of the samurai.

"Prepare to charge," Kota muttered to his soldiers. His archers stood behind him with their bows angled over the infantry's helmets. He narrowed as eyes as the wolves neared.

"Now!" he roared. The soldiers by his side unleashed a war cry that sent the black birds soaring away from the trees. They turned their blades towards the approaching wolves and rushed forwards like bears set upon deer. Kota headed the blitz, raising the sharpened edge of his naginata like a sword.

The wolves met the charge head on with eyes burning the like the trees behind them. More arrows soared from above the warriors' heads. One arrow set course for San's abdomen, its metallic tip glinting as it cut through the air with the speed of a hawk. Okami kicked back his hind legs, sending he and San above the grounded samurai and the sailing arrows. Urufu followed Okami. He and his elder brother turned once they landed, and San jumped off Okami's back, her eyes glaring at the bowmen whose arrow came closest to striking. Ashitaka rode up from the left, letting an arrow loose as one particularly dextrous samurai readied his next shot. His arrow sunk into the unprotected gap between the samurai's body armor and helmet, cutting through his neck once it shredded the leather.

The samurai dropped to his knees and tried to scream, but he choked on the blood welling in his throat. He grabbed the arrow and unthinkingly yanked it out of his flesh. Pointed ends on the arrowhead only worsened the wound, forcing open a larger gash from which blood spilt like water from a spring. Akihisa Naofumi's consciousness lasted ten seconds more before his mind faded due to the blood loss. His life lasted another thirty seconds, though he did not feel the agony of his blood watering the field, dripping down to the roots of the blades of grass.

San sprinted towards her prey with her knife in her teeth and her spear gripped in both hands. So tight was her grip that her hands turned white. The samurai facing her dropped his bow and drew a washizaki sword, assuming a defensive stance as San closed in for the kill. Her spearhead sought his neck. He sidestepped the wild thrust and swung his sword, but San hopped back and kicked at the samurai's hand. His fingers fumbled to retrieve his sword, reaching for the handle of his washizaki before San lurched forward with her spear.

Okami and Urufu charged the samurai. The warriors kept their naginata blades pointed at the rushing wolves. They stood in a tight row to keep Okami and Urufu from slipping past the steel, but the formation didn't keep Kota's hands from trembling as they kept the polearm raised. Urufu glared at Kota with his one eye, teeth bared in warning, and took to the sky while Okami remained on the ground. He cleared the row of samurai, who raised their naginata above in vain hope of catching Urufu's belly, but his legs had enough power to let him vault over the blades no matter how high Kota and his men raised them. As they turned their weapons against Urufu, Okami rammed into the line of samurai, knocking three down as his massive body whipped sideways. Another fell as Okami snapped his jaws, breaking the metal and cutting the leather padding. All samurai knocked over by Okami never stood, as Urufu took to them with his teeth. Kota and the remaining samurai from the line formation scattered.

Ashitaka and San continued to dodge arrows and charge the archers, taking them out until three remained. The survivors retreated into the forest. Neither chose to pursue, and they instead searched for the one who ordered the samurai. He was one of the few who escaped immediate death when Okami and Urufu made their moves, but he didn't get far before the wolves cut off his flight. They discerned him as the leader, as it was he shouting orders before his troops routed. Kota backed away as the wolves growled.

"Monsters," Kota spat. His fists shook as he stepped back, and his eyes quivered despite his best show of defiance. "So you're what the people in Irontown fear."

"That's right," Urufu said. "And you're the leader of the humans invading our home, are you not?"

"Only of the men you killed. Another man leads the main army. He's the one at the helm of the attack against Irontown, not me. I answer to the emperor, not a faltering daimyo."

San joined her brothers' side while Ashitaka remained further back in the clearing. He averted his eyes from the unmoving bodies of fallen samurai, and he looked between the trees to see if any of the routed samurai returned. The leaves didn't rustle. Bushes remained still. Despite the calm, Ashitaka had Yakul circle the clearing, keeping an arrow between his fingers in case the familiar glint of the samurai's armor shone in the forest.

"Why are you in the forest?" San questioned. "Where are the rest of your men?"

"Lord Asano's too fixated on Irontown while the emperor seeks something greater," Kota answered. "I was sent here to find that which would bring the emperor eternal life. That takes precedence over some petty land squabble, one Naito can't even get under control; the poor fool."

"What is it you're looking for?" Urufu asked. He stepped closer, leaning his head closer to Kota. "Does it have anything to do with why one of your men attacked me?"

Kota grit his teeth. His eyes locked on the wolf despite his urge to peek over his shoulder in hopes that one of his surviving archers would help, but his gaze remained frozen against Urufu. He reminded himself that the beast before him was just that - a beast. It spoke, but Kota doubted whether or not Urufu could identify the human signs of deception. San worried him more. She earlier pulled her mask over her head, revealing her burning eyes that narrowed whenever she faced down an enemy.

"That man who attacked you is dead," Kota said, pointing to Naofumi's corpse. "I didn't give him an order to attack you, and the attack just now was because he said you would attack us on sight. Perhaps I shouldn't have listened to him."

Urufu cast an inquisitive glance to San. One side of her mouth curled into a frown. She tightened her grip on her dagger, ready to jump on the samurai as if he were a snake about to strike. Kota stood still with his hands raised. Silence hung heavy on the edge of the forest clearing as San backed away from Kota and approached Urufu.

"You decide what to do with him," San said.

"Very well," Urufu remarked as he approached Kota. The corners of his mouth peeled back to reveal his talon-like teeth, forcing a sweat out of Kota's forehead. He lowered his head so that his eye was level with Kota's. "Leave this forest, and never return. Even if the man responsible is already dead, he was under your command. This is the only chance I'm giving you. If you ever come back here, you'll be joining those other humans in the afterlife. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Kota replied. His body froze in the wolf's cold stare.

"Good; now leave."

Kota turned without gathering his fallen comrades' swords, bothering to see who survived, or saying another word to the beasts which slew his men yet spared his life. As Ashitaka, San, Okami, and Urufu returned home, Kota marched back with his head hanging low. He didn't meet any of the survivors during his trudging retreat. Only when the sun descended and night came did he stop to sleep. When morning came, he continued again, silent and ponderous on his failure to best the wolves despite a surprise attack and numerical advantage. They exceeded what he anticipated. His failure to judge them with the same fear Irontown held them in led to the destruction of his unit.

As he made his way back to the main camp, he met other samurai who journeyed into the forest with him. They were the ones assigned to different units, ones searching different parts of the forest, and they asked him what happened to the rest of his men. Kota shook his head.

"We found the wolves, and the wolves defeated us," Kota said. "Return to the main camp. We must rethink our strategy. As things stand, it will be difficult for us to face even one, let alone two."

He spoke monotonously when questioned. Unless spoken to, he remained silent in his defeat, dreading the inevitable smirk across Naito's face. When he finally reached camp, he went to his tent, laid his sword next to his bedroll, and lied down with a vain hope of falling asleep. His troubled night passed without slumber. As he lay in bed, the still bodies of his slaughtered men haunted his vision whenever he closed his eyes, shaming him for his arrogance as they marched away from Kota and into the afterlife.


	20. Artificial Peace

Ashitaka sat on the ledge beneath the starry night. The evening breeze blew back his hair, and with it came a nip that made the thin hairs on his arms stand. San lied down in the cave behind him. He believed her to be asleep, but he couldn't join her in peaceful slumber. When his eyes closed, he recalled the battle earlier in the day, the faces of the men now motionless somewhere in the forest, and the choking screams they let out in place of last words. A gust of wind caught his breath as he sighed.

"Ashitaka, are you feeling well?" San asked as she sat up from her bed. Her voice broke the calm silence and made Ashitaka jump.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied, craning his neck towards her. "I'm just having some trouble falling asleep."

San threw off the furs covering her body and joined Ashitaka's side. The cold floor made her grimace as her bare feet touched the stone, but the discomfort faded as she sat down next to Ashitaka. She let her legs hang off the edge. Her eyes drifted up from her toes to the moon, following the thin rays of pale light flowing into the forest. Ashitaka's eyes stared at nothing, fixed on the ashes of an hours-old fire, until he heard San sit. He watched her eyes climb the ethereal staircase of moonlight, seemingly detached from the bloody skirmish hours earlier.

"Is there anything you want to do tomorrow?" San asked, turning her eyes from the moon to Ashitaka.

"No, nothing in particular," he replied. "Maybe we can bring Inu and Ryouken to the pond. They haven't been out of the cave in a while."

"That would be nice. Do you think they're old enough to swim yet?"

Ashitaka shook his head, grinning. "Not quite yet."

Though he wore a smile, the consequences of the day's battle loomed inches behind, scratching each of his thoughts with distractions that broke his concentration. He thought of Irontown, and how their people fared while Asano's army stalked outside the walls. They remained strong as far as he knew. The most concerning matter to him was how long they could remain strong. Lady Eboshi, as tremendous a leader as she was, couldn't lead an army when most of its soldiers starved, and the traps she laid outside the walls dwindled with each unfortunate soldier's blunder. Asano's men started watching for signs of the mines and other traps. She managed to instill fear as desired, but a cluster of fearful men wasn't enough to rout the entirety of the invading force.

"San, what's our plan if the samurai return?" Ashitaka asked.

"If they attack us, we fight back as usual," San replied. "I'm not sure what they're after, but if it drags us into this battle, I'll join the fight with my brothers."

Ashitaka nodded. He, San, and the wolves never learned what the samurai sought in the forest. Their leader avoided Urufu's question when asked what he and his men spent hours searching for, and it wasn't until his scent faded that they realized their mistake in not questioning him further. The other faint smells of the distant samurai scattered around the forest left with their leader's, leaving the four without any leads. Okami and Urufu suggested tracking them down, but San persuaded them against it. They likely would find the entire army.

"Let's just hope they keep most of the soldiers in Irontown," Ashitaka said.

San nodded and leaned her head against Ashitaka's shoulder. They remained still as they watched the stars. The whistling breeze and shaking thin branches gave voice to the calm night, though Ashitaka couldn't shake the distorted shadows of Asano's distant army. He closed his eyes and wrapped one arm over San's shoulders while the other rest near the hem of her torn and tattered dress.

"Tomorrow, let's do what you suggested," Ashitaka said. "It will be nice to think about something else other than this war for at least one night."

"Then we better get to sleep," San suggested. "We don't want to wake up too late in the day, right?"

"If the kids act as usual, they won't let us sleep that late."

San chuckled and slid out from under Ashitaka's arms. She helped him to his feet. They returned to the cave and pulled a deer hide blanket, keeping close in the crisp evening air. Ashitaka fell asleep minutes later with a smile on his face. While her mate slept, San remained awake, listening for her brothers' return from their usual nighttime hunt. It occurred to her that they might have scoured the forest for more samurai. Try as she might, San's body demanded rest, and she faded into slumber a half hour after Ashitaka.

* * *

Kota sat with his eyes closed, lips pursed, and hands rested on his crossed legs. Luminous orange light glowed against his robe. The campfire outside sat lonely and waning, left to fade by the samurai who departed for their bedrolls in miserable anticipation for another day of the plodding siege. Naito, who sent a messenger to Kota's tent the morning after the failed scout of the forest, arrived late to his own meeting. He requested Kota arrive after dusk.

Naito strolled through the opening of his tent without a word. His arms flung open the cloth flaps and swung at his side as he took a seat opposite Kota. He lowered his head while maintaining a stern gaze on Kota, who looked up and bowed to the samurai captain. Kota straightened his posture. Neither man offered a verbal greeting.

"My condolences for the loss of your men," Naito said. "I know how difficult it is to have good warriors die due to an error of judgment."

"I'm well aware of my fault," Kota hissed. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"This endeavor the Emperor sent you for, which seems to be going... poorly. I'm here to tell you that no matter what reason you have for being here, you're tasked with helping me in this siege. Truly, I mean no disrespect; you and the samurai under your command are the best in our army, but you haven't been active in our army. You've been off on your own picking flowers and fighting dogs. It's time that this is put to a stop until the siege is over."

"That's wonderful, truly," Kota sarcastically remarked. "When is this siege going to be over, then? You've been at it for weeks and have barely made it past the bridge. The men under your command cower at women and fear the ground they walk on."

"Indeed, Irontown has been craftier than expected, but we've sent scouts to search for more traps that may lay in wait."

"How many have died?"

"Seven."

"Less than I would have thought."

"Regardless, they've assured me that there are no more traps, and those wretches in Irontown can't have possibly laid anymore. Thus, in three days' time, we will be launching the attack."

"Are you sure of this? We lost a number of trained warriors, and the bulk of our force are foolhardy peasants. Don't you think it would be wise to wait it out a bit longer?"

"So you could go off looking for berries again? No, I think that we must strike now before morale begins to drop. Did you know that a couple of the conscripted peasants tried to desert?"

"Yes. I heard they were beheaded, were they not?"

"They were. Our spirits are breaking before the people of Irontown. Can you believe it? Even though they're running out of food and we fire arrows over their walls every so often, they face us with the same determination in their eyes."

"Very well, then. What's the plan?"

"We attack the walls with ladders, but the real key to victory will be a battering ram we've completed. It will move in while the men with the ladders stave off the defenders. Even if we only take the outer wall, it will be a crippling blow."

Kota shrugged. "I suppose we can win on numbers alone this time, so long as you're right about the traps. What will my men's role be in this battle?"

"Once the gate is broken, you will lead the charge and cut down the ones armed with melee weapons. Don't bother with the riflemen. The archers will deal with them. Speaking of your men, who was it that slew them?"

Kota's face scrunched. "What does it matter?"

"They could be a potential threat. Last time Asano sent soldiers here, they were attacked by an archer with a scar on his face, a girl with red markings on her cheeks, and two white wolves larger than any hound seen in the nation."

Kota sighed. "Those are the ones that defeated us. The boy and the girl, they were more skilled than anticipated. It was the wolves, however, that made the men rout."

"So it was them. Tell me where to find them."

* * *

The pond Ashitaka knew as the Forest Spirit's home greeted he and his family with silence. Its waters lay still without ripples or waves. Leaves floated on the green surface that gained its color from the reflection of the canopy. Several animals made their presence known with usual, arbitrary noises - the croaks from toads, the chirping of black birds, and the buzzing of winged insects that remained out of sight. Ashitaka breathed in the crisp morning air, taking in the sight, sounds, and scent of the peaceful lagoon.

Inu and Ryouken rested soundly in the slings Ashitaka and San wore. Ryouken made no fuss despite the rough bouncing that came with riding Okami without a saddle, and Inu made no noise when her eyes widened at the height Yakul would achieve when leaping. When Ashitaka and San undid the slings and held the children, both infants remained peaceful. San spotted a large with a flat top. It sat adjacent to the water. She led Ashitaka to the slab, and they set Inu and Ryouken down; keeping an eye on them to ensure they didn't stumble into the water.

Sitting in the quiet heart of the forest brought a smile to Ashitaka and San. Although lack of sleep darkened their eyes, they shone past the dark circles and shadows as they unconsciously meditated in the hidden oasis. While Ashitaka and San relaxed on the rock, Okami and Urufu took to the shore. They lapped up pond water when it drifted close to their mouths. Yakul kept some distance from the water, but he remained within Ashitaka's line of sight.

"This place is just as nice as I remember it," San remarked. "Everything's just as it used to be; the moss, the trees, the water. It's almost as if the Forest Spirit's death didn't affect this area. The only thing missing is him."

Ashitaka nodded. His memories of the pond numbered less than San's, and though it was a serene place, it was a place that harbored conflicting recollections. It was a place where the Forest Spirit healed him, and where Ashitaka first caught glimpse of the deer-like god. However, the darker side of his remembrances crept out when he recalled the forest spirit's death. The black sludge that oozed from its headless body coated his memories of the pond with melancholy. When he thought of the pond, neither his positive or negative thoughts took over, and he found himself free to think of other things.

Morning passed quickly. Ashitaka and San took little notice of the passage of time. Lost in their tranquil haven, the two reminisced about the past and discussed the future; they avoided talking about the war or plans for battle. It was their time away from the soldiers, the fighting, and the worry. Still, they didn't go far enough to escape.

As noon approached, San noticed her brothers' noses twitch and ears perk. Their eyes moved to the trees past Ashitaka and San. She glanced to where they cast their gaze, and she saw what her ears and nose failed to detect. Through the bushes and past the branches walked a man dressed in a black robe with white hems near his hands. A wide brimmed hat concealed his face. Hanging in his left hand was a katana sheathed in an ornate scabbard. Golden vines and leaves intertwined on the scarlet scabbard, and the black grip sticking out near the sheath boasted a pommel of white steel.

"Who is that?" San asked. Ashitaka turned to where San was looking, and his eyes widened. His heartbeat started escalating the same way it did before a battle. It dawned upon him that he and San had no weapons, but Okami and Urufu's presence kept him steady. The wolves joined Ashitaka and San. Inu and Ryouken continued playing on the stone, ignorant of the rising tension.

"San, get ready to take the children and run," Ashitaka whispered. "Your brothers can handle him."

"I know," San replied. She had no qualms with running off if it meant keeping Inu and Ryouken safe. Even if she had her weapons, she would drop them and bring her children someplace safe. Both stood and flanked the massive grey rock, keeping their hands close to Inu and Ryouken. As San stared down the stranger, the muscles in her legs quivered, ready to spring at a moment's notice.

"Hello there," the stranger greeted as he stopped in the shade. He needed no verbal warning at the sight of Okami and Urufu's growling faces. "I was wondering if I'd find you two here."

"Who are you?" Ashitaka asked.

"I'm a soldier with Lord Asano's army. My name is Shohei Naito."

San's jaw clenched. Naito raised his head towards her and smiled despite her hostile glare. He returned his attention to Ashitaka and grasped the scabbard in both hands, presenting it to him with a bow.

"I've come to present this as a peace offering," Naito said. "We learned of what one of the commanders did recently, and I wanted to come here to tell you that it was not under the captain's orders."

"That samurai who attacked us in the clearing?" Ashitaka questioned. "Who sent him, then?"

"He was acting on his own accord, not that of Lord Asano. My lord has no interest in causing conflict between you four and our forces. He's well aware of how powerful the wolf spirits are."

Ashitaka glanced at San. Okami and Urufu didn't take their eyes off of Shohei. The sounds of the forest faded and the wind died down, creating a silence in the forest that made San and her brothers shiver. Despite Naito's allegiance, Ashitaka stepped forward, keeping himself ready to spring back and retreat. He looked to San with a questioning stare. San nodded.

Ashitaka took several slow, uneasy steps towards Naito before taking the sword from the samurai's hands. He unsheathed the blade. It was a pristine sword that gleamed in the sunlight, with streaks of light running down the blade like a silver river. The katana weighed more than his own sword, and the edge appeared sharper than an eagle's talons. Naito stood straight and folded his hands in front of him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Okami asked. "Do you expect something out of us?"

"I only ask that you leave Lord Asano's army alone," Naito replied. "In return, we will keep our soldiers out of the forest and ensure none enter without informing the captain."

"There will be no more attacks?" Urufu asked.

"Absolutely none, and those who attempt to attack any of you will be dealt with accordingly."

Ashitaka shifted his eyes from Naito and back to the blade. He sheathed the katana, sighing as the hilt of the sword clicked against the scabbard. San eased her stance, but her eyes remained on Naito despite his apparent lack of weaponry. Naito bowed to Ashitaka, then again to San and her brothers, and disappeared into the mass of trees and bramble. San and her brothers watched him as though he were a predator baring tooth and nail, but Ashitaka's eyes remained on the gifted sword. His hands held a blade offered as peace, yet an agonizing thought ate away at his consciousness. So distant were his eyes that San walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Ashitaka replied. "I'm just thinking about what that man said. The samurai won't bother us if we leave them alone, but that means completely abandoning Irontown."

Ashitaka stared at the blade. His children babbled while playing together on the rock, to which San returned to them to ensure neither fell in the water.

"What do you plan on doing, then?" San asked. Ashitaka took his eyes off the blade when San asked her question. He stared past the trees and up to the leaves. Little sunlight broke through the thick canopy, keeping the area around him dim in the shade.

"I don't know," he replied.


	21. Ragnarok

The light of day poured over the cold mountaintops. Watchmen and women along the ramparts of Irontown's walls squinted their eyes as dull rays of pale sunlight pierced through the frigid morning haze. They peered down at Asano's soldiers. All within the camp were gathering and stirring about unlike before, running from tent to tent with bows and swords in hand. Toki was among the observers. She clutched her rifle close to her breast as the scattered peasant fighters started to assemble and join with the armored samurai. Yumi crouched next to her, biting her lip as a soldier pointed his spear towards the walls. He appeared to shout, but his voice didn't reach the women.

"I better tell Lady Eboshi about this," Toki muttered. She hurried down a ladder and sprinted to Lady Eboshi's home. Eboshi was with Gonza, patrolling through the streets when Toki ran into her. Through gasps for air, Toki explained what she and the others saw beyond the wall. The news made Eboshi's brow furrow.

"Tell the others to arm themselves immediately," Lady Eboshi ordered. "Gonza, go round up those who are fit to fight. We might be in for another battle."

"Yes, milady," Gonza said. He and Eboshi went in opposite directions to gather a militia. Though most carried farming tools for weapons, they wielded them with the conviction a warrior held a sword or spear. Hunters and trained guards, those who could be called experienced fighters and bowmen, stood at the helm. Lady Eboshi stood center at the gate. Her fingers curled around the compact rifle built specially for her single arm.

Across the ruined bridge stood a growing mass of untrained yet well armed men bolstered by armored samurai and strong commanders. Kota led the remaining forces sent by the Emperor. Those who fled into the forest following the skirmish against the wolves didn't join the ranks, and what became of them remained a mystery to Kota. Naito rode atop his steed, striding through the army like a rancher observing his cattle. When he reached Kota, the two nodded at one another. Though they often met at odds, they knew that the battle before them could spell an immediate end to the siege. Whether it ended in victory or failure came down to Naito's talents as a commander. His largest obstacle was the ruined bridge. Although destroying it cut Irontown off from the rest of the world, it proved a major hindrance to anyone attempting to cross the splintered planks and charred wood. None of Naito's men could repair it. Each time they tried to get close, an arrow or bullet sent them fleeing back to the camp; some didn't make it back at all. The unfortunate few who tried to fix the bridge had no graves, and wild animals carried off the remains; they had nothing for a burial. Bits of yellowed bone lay amongst the dirt, pebbles, and dust.

Lady Eboshi eyed Naito as he sat proudly in his saddle. He stood at the front line of the army, undaunted by the possibility of a flimsy arrow striking his armor. Bullets made him shirk away from charging towards the gate, but with Irontown's minute amount of ammunition, he had no fear of haphazard shots coming his way. His thumb pressed the hilt of his katana. Its steel blade left the scabbard, climbed towards the sky, and pointed to the sun as Naito shouted the order to begin the attack.

"Everyone get to your positions!" Lady Eboshi commanded. The observers watching the soldiers and listening for Eboshi broke from their static positions, and they gathered their weapons in their hand to meet the enemy force. Archers took to the ramparts. Infantry hid behind cover near the gates. As the men and women took to their positions like chess pieces, Eboshi looked behind her in search of a certain group she assigned to the walls. They were coming up to the ramparts with large wooden boards roughly six feet long and three feet wide. Those boards acted as shields for those carrying rifles. Toki and others wielding guns crouched behind the boards, and the people holding the towering shields stood with their backs arched over those they were protecting.

Naito's horse trotted back to the rear of the army where Kota and his samurai awaited orders. His sword's tip glinted until sheathed. He looked towards the front lines, and there stood ninety archers to give covering fire to one hundred and twenty infantrymen. The infantrymen carried mere knives and flimsy spears, though none held their weapons in their dominant hand. Instead, they held long ladders tall enough for two men to stand on each side at a time. Their fingers twitched as adrenaline began building and anticipation swelled in their bones.

"First unit - advance!" Naito shouted. Thus, his order began the battle.

The archers in the mixed unit hurried forward while the infantry marched with trembling feet. Eboshi walked down the line of her own bowmen and gunners, instructing they hold until she ordered them to fire. Naito's archers stopped several dozen yards away from the wrecked bridge. They eyed the makeshift shields as they drew their bowstrings. Each waited like a snake for their prey to pop out from shelter, but the order never came. Their arms started shaking as the weight of the taut strings began wearing down their endurance. While they waited with growingly desperate eyes, the infantry made it to the bridge.

"Now!" Eboshi shouted. Naito's men fired first. Their quick draw proved fruitless, as all but a dozen arrows struck the boards; the rest flew overhead and struck nothing. The defending troops jumped out of cover and fired, sending arrow and bullet alike to the tightly formed lines of archers. Several fell limp, and others collapsed gravely wounded. Others harmed but still capable of fighting stood tall while many more remained unharmed. One man on the walls noticed the approaching infantry and fired an arrow towards them. He managed a hit, striking one of the peasant soldiers in the thigh. Like a wounded deer, he cried out and fell, falling into the water below the bridge.

Despite the sight of their comrade being claimed by the lake, the infantry pushed themselves. They tapped the debris with their feet to ensure it would hold. Most times, the splintered bridge managed to hold beneath the soldiers' lanky bodies, although two men had the misfortune to step on weaker points. One's leg became awash with blood as splinters and splintered wood carved through his flesh, and the other tumbled over the edge while attempting to regain his footing. The survivors made it across beneath a storm of arrows, bullets, and gunsmoke. Several more perished when struck by one of Irontown's defenders, leaving just over hundred men clustered in front of Irontown's gates.

"Kota, start advancing with your men," Naito ordered.

"But the ladders aren't up yet, and the gate is still shut," Kota said. "What do you expect us to do? Pose?"

"Just get behind the archers and prepare to advance when the gates open."

Kota nodded and reiterated the command to the samurai. They followed as he led them to the rear of the archers, keeping an eye on Irontown's upper walls. The gunners behind the shields made his eye twitch back and forth between the walls and his men. Much to his relief, the defenders appeared preoccupied with the infantry. As Kota and his men reached their position, the ladders went up along with the men who carried them.

"We have to hope those guys can get the gate open?" one of the samurai scoffed. "I wouldn't trust them to climb over a hill, much less those walls."

"They better get them open soon," another murmured. "I don't like being this exposed to those guns."

While the samurai awaited the opening of the gates, the peasant soldiers began the arduous climb up the ladders. All three went up, reaching the top of the walls with two inches to spare. Each ladder's base remained sturdy with the help of two men, one on each side to hold them in place; they kept the ladders from falling as those on the wall tried pushing them to the ground. Their arms flashed with pain as soldiers began climbing. The first few up the ladders fell as quickly as they ascended, landing with heavy thuds on the ground as arrows pierced their bodies and fire from the guns scorched their sullied white clothes.

Thirty men lay dead before the first man successfully broke through the defensive line. While some on the ground cast the corpses into the lake, the rest continued up the ladder and overwhelmed the defenders. The first ones on the wall dropped lifeless once shot, but the men behind them managed to avoid fire. They clashed with their knives and spears against the blades of those defending Irontown; all the while, a third group made it through and jumped off the ramparts. Those within the group rushed to the wall, cutting down several townsfolk who gave their lives in a futile attempt to guard the mechanism which lifted the gate. Eboshi stood to the right of the ladders, ready to defend herself if any of the attackers got close to her. She noticed the soldiers near the gate and ordered her own to attack. It was too late.

"There it is!" Kota exclaimed as the gates rose slower than the sun in the east.

"Now! Samurai, advance!" Naito ordered. Kota and his remaining men broke into a near sprint, charging until they reached the bridge. Most of the peasant soldiers lay dead or wounded by the time the samurai reached the bridge, and many more became casualties by the time the last samurai made it across the splintered wood. The surviving peasant soldiers fled. Undeterred by the numerical disadvantage, Kota drew his sword.

"Slaughter them all!" Kota commanded. "Spare no one, not even the women!"

His men made it several steps into Irontown before a volley of gunfire from the few rifles rang out. The tight formation of the samurai proved a disadvantage. Three fell without a sound. A fourth men collapsed as the bullet pierced his abdomen and dented the front of his armor. He screamed and begged for help, but Kota ignored his echoed pleas. Lady Eboshi readied her own gun and fired. Her bullet missed Kota by several inches, but she managed to strike a fifth man; he died instantly.

"Take out those damned gunners! Now!" Kota shouted. "Split up and flank them!" Half of Kota's men joined him as they moved to the right, and the rest took to the left flanks of the ramparts. No arrows flew over the walls from either side. Eboshi ordered her archers to focus on the samurai who broke through, and Naito didn't want to risk slaying one of Kota's men by accident.

Sunlight glinted on the beads of sweat dotting the samurai's foreheads. Their metal boots clanged against the wooden platform as they marched up the ramparts. Rifles roared at their arrival, breaking through the metallic plating of their armor with ear-splitting bangs. None of the shots missed. Several samurai collapsed before their comrades, impeding their movement by a few precious seconds which cost more warriors their lives. As they slowed so as not trip over the bodies of their dead allies, the archers on the wall took aim at the samurai. The bowstrings sang. Many arrows bounced off the metal plates, but six well aimed shots pierced the leather crafted to protect the neck. One found the minute gap in a samurai's helmet that allowed him to see. Those struck by the arrows joined those slain by the rifles.

The charging samurai abandoned the motionless bodies, trampling over the still cadavers with their naginatas pointed at the enemy. Though they lost more than they anticipated, they didn't stall. Their blades surged forth like leaves in the wind. Standing closest to the samurai were the archers. Eboshi placed them near the steps leading to the ramparts for a purpose, and she grimaced as she watched that purpose fulfill itself. Steel sliced through cloth, flesh, and bone as the samurai carved their way through the men and women in their way. While the archers raised their bows and knives in defense, their hands shaking as tears filled their terror-stricken eyes, the gunners fired.

More samurai dropped at the feet of the townspeople, some instantly dead while others suffered several minutes immobilized by the shock. The archers grabbed the fallen samurai's weapons and raised them against the survivors. Arrows from the invaders continued the relentless storm. Eboshi remained still in the center of the bloodshed. Toki glanced her way, aware that the third volley would be the last. It would either make the samurai retreat, or it would fail to intimidate them; they were close enough that they could reach the gunners were it not for the archers.

"Do it," Lady Eboshi ordered. "Gunners, prepare the flames!"

The gunners hiding behind the archers nodded. It was a dangerous move not only to the samurai, but to the gunners and archers as well. Their rifles could expel bursts of fire. Eboshi once used it against Moro when the wolves attacked a train of ox drivers. She recalled the scorching heat that made the chilly night air warmer than the summer noon, and the rain on her face dried in an instant. Rarely did she think of using it. Whenever the fire burst forth, it arrived as a fireball and tapered into a short stream. Anyone nearby the gunners could suffer, including the other townspeople.

The samurai came within a sword's reach of the men and women who wielded rifles. A low wall of corpses lay before them; some of samurai, others of townspeople. Those who earlier carried makeshift shields were cut down along with the wood boards. Eboshi's eyes flared as the samurai moved in for the final strike.

"Fire!"

Exploding forth from the barrels came burning spheres of flame. The samurai's eyes filled with flowers of red, orange, and yellow as the fireballs swallowed them in a massive joined blaze. Their screams drowned in the roar of the inferno. It shone brighter than the risen sun, and it reflected in Eboshi's eyes as the samurai caught in the flames met their sudden, violent ends. Kota, their commander, wasn't spared by the flames.

The leather in his armor melted into his skin, and the flames scorched his throat when he tried to scream. He fell over the walls as he flailed in the fire, landing onto one of the spikes surrounding Irontown. When he fell, his armor broke and his body tumbled into the water. Though his consciousness hung only by a thread, he saw the gates to Irontown close before any more infantry could run in for support. His body lacked the reflex to hold his breath as his cracked, heavy armor dragged him to the lakebed.

Naito rode closer to the front lines with his eyes wide and mouth agape. The flames died down in only an instant, but the samurai who stood poised like lions before elk now lay dead or dying. All of his men stared in awe, horror, and bewilderment as the inferno reduced itself to golden and crimson streaks of flame.

"Captain, what now?" asked one of the archers. Naito's eyes remained fixed on the walls, and they began to brim with tears at his failure. He silently scrambled to think of another plan, but one never came to fruition. A surviving archer on the walls fired at the army. The attacker was a furious woman who saw one of her best friends die by the samurai's hand, and her shot flew in no particular direction. It was meant for anyone in Asano's army. She didn't care who it struck. By chance, it struck Naito's horse in the side, causing the beast to rear and neigh. His restructured plan fell apart immediately as he tried to regain control of his horse, but it ran off in panic and pain.

The horse bucked. Naito flew over the black beast's head and landed on his own. His horse soon collapsed from the wound, and it died of blood loss not long after falling unconscious. Naito's men rushed to help him. He lay motionless on the ground, unmoving but breathing. However, his men knew not how to properly treat a man with injuries such as Naito's. It was not only his head that suffered damage from the fall, but also his neck. Those who carried him back to camp did so carelessly, hindered by the weight of Naito's armor. When they lay him down on a bedroll, they found his breathing had ceased.

* * *

 **Sorry this took over a month to release. Work and school (a.k.a., the usual) cut deep into my usual writing time. Thinks will ideally be on the upswing in terms of release time, but I can't really say for sure. Also, if you're confused about the fire thing with the guns - I swear it happened in the movie. It's when Moro and the two smaller wolves attack Eboshi, Kohroku, Gonza, and the others bringing food to Irontown via cows.**


	22. The Cycle of Retaliation

**Hey, all; sorry for the long delay. School and work have been occupying a lot more time than usual. Since finals are almost over, I should have more time to write. Here's hoping!**

Ashitaka heard it from a hunter who escaped from Irontown. The captain of Asano's force and the leader of the samurai who stalked through the forest died in battle. With their two top leaders dead, the army fell into disarray. Nobody took the place of a central figure. So chaotic was their situation that scouts meant to watch Irontown often failed to reach their station on time, allowing one or two townsfolk to slip out from the walls. One man escaped while clouds blocked the moon. He told Ashitaka of the attack, the successful defense, and the death of the two top commanders. Although Irontown's losses numbered fewer, the magnitude of their casualties meant more than the numbers lost by Asano's men. However, he considered defeating the commanders to be a greater victory.

Ashitaka sat by a fire near the base of he and San's home. The sword presented to him by Shohei Naito lay across his lap. What once served as a token of peace amounted to nothing more than a simple weapon, one that wouldn't protect him as well as a truce. San, who was in the cave feeding their children, heard of the battle from Ashitaka. His worry wasn't mutual. She didn't see the sword as anything beyond a false promise that would break once Naito finished his siege. Human formalities such as peace offerings held no water in the forest, and their words had less meaning than the pattern in which leaves fell.

The soft beat of Okami and Urufu's footsteps made Ashitaka raise his head. Darkness fell two hours ago, and the wolf brothers rarely returned from their late-night hunts until the early dawn. They nodded to him in greeting. He waved to them without a word, his eyes still floating between the edge of the blade and the diminishing campfire before him. As they climbed the slopes of the rocky hill, San stepped out of the cave. She waved to them while strolling down to Ashitaka. Her presence broke his stupor.

"I guess it couldn't last, could it?" Ashitaka remarked. He stuck the end of the blade into the dirt, burying it several inches into the soft ground. Though they bore no dust, he brushed his hands against his pants. Naito's death took the promise of peace with him. Although Ashitaka didn't know of Naito's rank when they met, a description of the fallen captain confirmed a suspicion that lingered in his mind ever since their encounter.

"There's no way it could have ended well," San answered with a sigh. She took a seat next to Ashitaka, paying no mind to the upright katana. "If that man did get his way, all your friends in Irontown would be enslaved, if not worse. How would we know if he'd keep his promise anyway? He might have betrayed us before even taking Irontown. Now his men might leave."

"They're probably going to get a new leader," Ashitaka replied. "The man who escaped said that the soldiers are still entrenched outside the walls."

San's eyes shifted to the sword. "Do you want to do something about it?"

"I do, but I can't. It wouldn't be safe to return here if I attacked them."

"If they attacked us first, would you join Irontown in the fight?"

The fire created a glint on the katana's single edge. Light from the flames and the shining steel reflected in Ashitaka's eyes. It was a look in his eye that San never saw in him unless he was in battle. Rarely did his emotions get the better of him outside of combat, but the constant threat of Asano's men and the endless plague of wondering how his family would fare started eating away at his mental fortitude.

"I would," Ashitaka replied. "Once we found someplace safe, I'd return and help Eboshi. Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

Several weeks after Naito and Kota's deaths, Akio, a spy in service to Lord Asano, returned home after spending months on the front. The first thing he did was bathe in hot water for the first time in what he thought was at least a year. Next, he slept. When he woke up, he donned his best attire and made his way to the most grandiose structure in his hometown. It was a sprawling home with a four-story tower near its center. Living within the safety of that tower was Lord Asano.

Akio acted as a messenger at times, particularly in times of war. It was his duty to inform Lord Asano of the ongoing siege. His previous reports consisted of similar statements: stagnated progress, continued weakening of Irontown's defending forces, and a good rapport with the soldiers sent by the Emperor. However, those statements were soon to change.

Akio met Asano on the third floor. He found Asano staring outside a window, gazing towards the west where Irontown lay. Shadows cast by the sun hanging in the east darkened the city in Asano's view. The light taps of Akio's footsteps caught Asano's attention. When he turned to greet Akio, Asano's eyes narrowed at the slouched posture and low hanging head Akio presented.

"You're early," Asano noted. "I didn't think you'd be here until night."

"I returned home yesterday, my lord," Akio said. "Still, I thought it would be best if I visited you this morning. There's something we need to discuss. It's in regards to the siege."

"Well? What's happened? Has Naito finally managed to gain some ground?"

"Actually, on the contrary, sir; he's buried deep within the ground."

Asano cocked his head at Akio's sardonic response. "I beg your pardon?"

"Forgive me, my lord, but it's been a rough couple of weeks. Captain Naito was killed in battle. He was thrown off his horse after it was shot. That man who was sent to lead the samurai, Kota I think was his name; he's dead too. We also lost more samurai than we thought we would after finally getting past the gates for the first time."

Asano's fists clenched. The veins in his arms and up to his forehead popped as though they were trying to burst through his skin. His pale face reddened to the shade of a summer rose, and his jaw tightened behind his lips. Akio shuffled two steps away from the enraged daimyo. He wasn't one to shout and stomp when his temper got the best of him, but Asano had no problem with striking his subordinates when in a fury.

"Give me a detailed report immediately," Asano demanded in a restrained voice. "There better be a good explanation as to why a rag-tag band of brothel women and cattle drivers could possibly defeat trained samurai."

Akio collected himself and spoke of the battle which claimed Naito and Kota. He mentioned the collapsed bridge being a key component of why they couldn't launch an assault with every available man, and how the guns worked well on the narrow ramparts when there were dozens of armored warriors. Despite his composed disposition, Akio couldn't stop a bead of sweat from trickling down his temple. Asano's stare bored into Akio's eyes as though searching for a hint of deceit in his words. Though pressured, he remained poised.

No sound entered the room after Akio completed his report. He couldn't hear his breathing. Lord Asano remained in the same position he was when Akio started speaking: head up, eyes peering down upon Akio, and hands folded behind his straightened spine. His chest showed little expansion when he breathed. The fear in Akio was that of a mouse staring at a descending hawk. Muscles in his legs twitched, begging him to turn and leave before Lord Asano could deliver judgment.

"I see," Asano muttered. "What's morale like?"

"We've had deserters," Akio replied. "The captains are also arguing over leadership, and the samurai who survived are attempting to create their own units to command. It's a mess, my lord. If things continue like this, the siege is likely to implode. We need a solid, clearly defined leader. Do have anyone in mind?"

Asano paused, scratching the rough bristles on his chin, and nodded. A sinister smile flashed on his lips for an instant before it faded into the hints of a malicious grin. Akio glanced over his shoulder. Though there was no sweat running down his neck or an impending sense of treachery, but the shine in Asano's eyes caused his spine to tingle and his skin to crawl.

"Yes, yes I do," Asano said. "Akio, relax for three days and return here in the early dawn once you've rested. I need some time to prepare."

Akio froze. "My lord, you're not considering going to battle, are you?"

"Akio, that is exactly what I plan on doing."

* * *

The three days Akio spent relaxing allowed his body to heal, but the prospect of leading Lord Asano to a warfield swam in his head throughout the night. When the day came to escort Lord Asano to Irontown, he also accompanied twelve armored bodyguards who carried multiple weapons on their backs and on their belts. Asano wasn't armored during the trip. He had a servant carry his gear: a suit of armor with metal plates that were lighter than normal, a katana with a delicate but featherweight blade, and a bow which lacked the power to punch through thick leather yet could pierce a commoner's tunic with ease. It was apparent to Akio that Asano meant to do little fighting, and what fighting he intended to do was against the people he viewed as disobedient farmers.

"My lord, I'm surprised," Akio stated in a decidedly unsurprised tone. "Are you actually going into be fighting?"

"Perhaps, but I believe it would be best for me to wear this and show the men that they will have a single leader once again," Asano replied. Akio nodded; it was as he expected. The armor was for show.

He led Asano and the escorts to the camps. Though Irontown's people remained trapped behind the walls, he kept his eyes open for anyone who might have slipped out while the soldiers weren't watching with prying eyes. Several made it out before, though by all accounts they returned to Irontown without causing trouble for the soldiers. Regardless, he doubted the reports' accuracy. His eyes scanned the hills during the days of travel.

They caught sight of Irontown after several days. It was dawn when they arrived at the crest of the hill overlooking the walls, from which they could spot the dim cooking fires around the settlement. Akio didn't glance at Asano, but he could hear a light chuckle beneath Asano's helmet. A half hour later, they arrived at camp. The peasant soldiers moved aside as Asano and his bodyguards passed. None recognized Asano. Few knew the face of the daimyo they called lord, and those who did couldn't see past the helmet covering all but his eyes.

Akio shuffled away as Asano and his bodyguards dismounted their horses. He was nothing more than another peasant soldier to the other men, and he didn't wish to expose his identity to the others. Most of the peasants stood in place. They weren't sure if they should approach. The samurai, however, met Asano and his bodyguards with interest. When Asano removed his helmet, the samurai made a commotion among themselves and bowed.

"Lord Asano, it is a privilege to have you grace us on the battlefield," one samurai said. The common soldiers quickly bowed when they realized who was with them. Akio joined them, remaining towards the back of the crowd.

"Men, I thank all of you for your service up to now," Lord Asano said. "However, it's come to my attention that you've been without a proper leader for some time now. This is something that cannot be afforded on the battlefield. While many of you are good fighters, it does not seem that there is a single voice that can lead an army of almost ten thousand men. Therefore, I have forsaken the safety of my own home and will join you all in battle! Too long have those people hidden behind those walls. Their town is a blight upon our land, one that must be erased at once! So gather yourselves, prepare your weapons, and join together with the rest of your comrades. Our battle against Irontown shall end before the month's over!"

There was a roar of approval from the crowd. Many cheered the idea of an end to the siege. However, there was more to Asano's plan than what he stated. He eyed the samurai left after Kota's disastrous charge. The forest beyond the road housed two wolves. Asano knew of the bounty the Emperor had on them, one he promised he would claim. Two wolves larger than the largest horses, their fur white yet often dirty. Akio learned of the wolves and where he might find them from Kota. Holding that knowledge, he planned to meet with Asano and several of the best samurai in the army. His eyes turned towards the rising sun. Its rays shone upon the invaders.


	23. Wolves at the Door

Though the siege on Irontown grew tepid following the deaths of Kota and Naito, Okami and Urufu continued to watch the invaders from the forest's edge. They watched for changes in their movements. Each man in the camp acted as their normal prey, only changing their habits when outside circumstances created a shift. One day, they noticed a wild alteration in the soldiers' behaviors, gaits, and expressions. Following their former leader's death, they became birds flying in a haphazard pattern without direction. The wolves' noticed the man who tightened their formation and showed them the way towards victory.

He was a man dressed in black robes adorned with red trim on the sleeves. His balding black hair showed patches of grey on the side, and he kept it worn in a tight ponytail. Although they once saw him in samurai armor, his unremarkable physique didn't boast him as a warrior, nor did the pallor of his skin. They believed him to be in his mid-fifties. All manner of warrior, from noble samurai to peasant conscript, spoke to him with the respect a son gives his father.

"He must be what the humans call a daimyo," Okami muttered behind the treeline. Patches of light breaking through the canopy dotted his fur.

"That is the kind of man humans serve?" Urufu questioned. "Is he supposed to be an overseer of sorts?"

"I believe his role is similar to that of the Eboshi woman. It doesn't seem like he's as much of a fighter."

The two brothers continued their idle watch for another hour. As the sun approached its zenith, they retreated from the edge of the forest and broke away from the invaders' line of sight. Though they found little to be impressed with in the new commander, they thought it best to tell Ashitaka and San of his arrival. Ashitaka maintained contact with Irontown. Every few days, he would receive a message from them, and those messages often told of the town's situation regarding the siege. They hadn't asked him for favors since they resumed communication.

When they returned to their home, they discovered Ashitaka, San, and their two children were absent. They felt no concern. Ashitaka and San started taking Ryouken and Inu hunting ever since the day they left the infants alone. The children caused problems on occasion, such as making noise in their harnesses before Ashitaka or San could catch their quarry, but Ashitaka and San preferred a greater challenge over leaving the two babies vulnerable. As they were alone, they decided to hunt as well. Last night, they hadn't gone on a hunt due to exhaustion; their bodies started reaching a point where they couldn't run for a tenth of what they used to achieve. Their bodies, at the moment, felt well enough to hunt for a while.

The wolf brothers headed out to their usual route: walking opposite the flow of a river which led to the Forest Spirit's pond. They'd often find a deer, but they settled for fish if hungry enough. That day, they spent ten minutes trailing up the river until they found a large deer nonchalantly sipping water from the stream. It didn't have time to register the sound of the bushes rustling as Okami and Urufu leapt upon it, snuffing out its life in a half-second.

They rested near the spot of their kill. There was no reason for them to hurry home, so they leisurely gnawed on the venison and lapped up water from the river. All the while, the sun dragged west. Although they believed it important they tell Ashitaka and San of the invaders' new commander, they didn't think it was an urgent matter. Morning brightened to noon. Sunlight twinkled on the river's surface. A mild breeze staved the heat and brought with it a drowsiness among the wolves.

Muddled with the scent of the grass, blood, and their own bodies, the two picked up the scent of a man. It broke them from their daze and hoisted them onto their feet. The smell wasn't familiar. Ashitaka's scent became distinct to them after their first few meetings, and they learned those of several of Irontown's residents. Their eyes locked on an unseen figure far across the river. They waited with arched backs, snarls revealing their teeth, and ears back like hounds ready to attack an intruder.

What was one scent grew to two, then five, then twenty, and finally over thirty. The distant source of the scents showed themselves between the trees and behind the bushes. Okami and Urufu counted twenty-six samurai, and their noses detected several more who remained out of sight. All had yumi bows drawn with arrows in their hands. As the wolves growled in warning, the samurai raised their bows in unison and fired.

Okami and Urufu threw themselves in opposite directions. Arrows clipped their fur and ears. Three managed to strike Okami - two in his front left leg and the third in his neck. He roared as the iron heads bit into his skin, drawing blood like needles and letting it trail down his crimson snakes. Red blotches grew where the wounds lay, forming distorted circles as the blood leaked through and the arrows sank in with each movement Okami made.

"Okami!" Urufu shouted as he bounded towards him.

"I'm fine! Focus on those humans!" Okami growled through clenched teeth. Another cluster of arrows came from the samurai, again striking Okami several times. He grunted and barked. Blood spat from his mouth.

Urufu pivoted to engage the humans, but the sight of Okami's white fur dyed red while his eyes squinted in his agony made him hesitate. An arrow grazed his nose, drawing little blood. The near strike ended his pause. He snapped his head in their direction and bounded over the river, his red eyes glowing like two coals thrown into an inferno. As his feet touched the ground, he readied his legs to spring forward. A dozen samurai met him first, charging forward with their naginatas raised. They anticipated his jump. Their arms thrust forward as Urufu changed direction, springing to his left to avoid the blades; his degraded speed was not enough.

Five blades carved through him. The steel cut through faster than his teeth did through the deer. His eyes which one second earlier flashed with hatred suddenly dulled as the five men who managed to impale him discarded him off their blade. He fell limp into the river. A red cloud bloomed where he landed, trailing along as the current carried him downstream. Okami could only watch as Urufu sank like a leadened carcass.

Another batch of arrows flew forth across the river, though Okami managed to shamble behind several trees and avoid receiving another wound. Hollow plunks sounded as the arrows struck tree trunks. The bowstrings groaned as the samurai readied their arrows again. Okami peeked around the trunk, his head near the base of the tree. Ten samurai stood at the edge of the river with their naginatas raised. Five blades glistened with fresh blood that dripped into the stream, quickly disappearing as they dissolved into the water.

Okami took a single step forward, though he wasn't sure why. His heart lost its strength when he watched Urufu descend into the river, and his body lost most of its remaining strength when the arrows pelted him like a wooden target. Another step brought him a few inches forward. The footfall signaled the samurai to raise their bows. Although his head and most of his neck became exposed, he bared his teeth and uttered a broken, guttural roar. As it faded into the wind, he heard what he believed to be a horse or perhaps an elk galloping in the distance. However, whatever beast he heard also breathed rapidly and heavily, as though wounded and approaching death.

The samurai heard it moments after Okami. Its breaths and the loudness of its steps indicated it grew closer, close enough for the sound of its haggard breathing to overtake the rolling river. As Okami turned his head, the samurai cried out, shouting to change position.

"The wolf is back!" one man shouted. He was one of the ten with who had a naginata raised, and he was the first one Urufu tackled as he pounced into the fray. His wounds, though grievous and flowing as fast as the river, couldn't stop his heart from beating or his legs from moving. Each bite tore through the helmets and armor like they were pieces of raw meat. Every paw he swiped ripped through the samurai as his claws dragged through metal and leather.

Okami's eyes widened at Urufu's recovery. The strength that left his body through his wounds began surging back through his bones; his eyes, dulled by the thought that the river swallowed his brother's corpse, regained their fire and luster. He sprinted to the river's edge and vaulted over the water. Urufu and Okami trampled through the samurai, aiming to escape rather than to kill. Those who had their bows ready dropped their arrows and drew their swords. They couldn't afford shooting one of their own by mistake. As Okami and Urufu broke through the clustering samurai, they felt the bite of the steel blades as the samurai slashed at the wolves. Their fur flew like cut grass.

Red streaks flew through the air as the katana blades settled. Okami and Urufu vanished into the thick of the forest. Some samurai sheathed their swords and returned to their bows, but they lost sight of the wolves before they could notch their arrows. The wounded received help to their feet while the strongest of the group gathered the bodies of those who fell; in their escape, Okami and Urufu brought down three samurai. Despite having lost track of the wolves, the samurai, standing in a ring of the brothers' blood, felt no shame in their failed attack. They knew the wolves' weakness, how their bodies no longer carried the strength they once boasted. As the sun blazed in the cloudless sky, the samurai gathered their dead, supported their wounded, and started the trek back to camp. They flanked themselves with archers whose eyes watched for the wolves.

* * *

"Can you make it back?" Okami asked. He and Urufu came to a halt once they lost sight of the samurai. They ran three miles before Urufu's wounds caused him to collapse, leaving him able to only breathe in agony.

"Yes; I need only a moment's rest," Urufu replied. Blood trickled from his mouth as he spoke. His legs failed to support his massive body, and his chest ached with every breath. Okami sat by with his head high, keeping an eye out for the samurai in case they returned. Each noise, from the leaves rustling in the wind to a squirrel jumping down from the overhead branches, made his ears twitch and his eyes dart. The cerulean noon sky deepened to azure.

"Do you think San will be angry?" Urufu asked. He managed to force himself into a sitting position, resting on his hind legs and front paws. Okami stared at Urufu. The younger wolf had a half-formed grin on his face; Okami held a frown with his blank eyes.

"Is now really the time to make jokes?" Okami said. "And yes, she'll probably march off towards the humans on her own when she finds out what happened. I can't imagine Ashitaka will try to stop her."

Urufu sighed. He managed to stand on all four legs, although he limped with each step. "Those two are going to get killed if this fighting goes on much longer."

Okami paced in a circle, looking up and down as he lost himself in his thoughts. He wanted to watch the invaders leave on the road they followed to Irontown, yet their renewed vigor meant pushing them out would require more than picking off a number of their soldiers. His body cringed at the sight of Urufu's wounds. The samurai showed no fear in their attack. Even as he and Urufu charged through them, the warriors didn't flee like those that came before; they stood their ground with swords shining beneath the leaves. Ashitaka and San, though fair warriors in their own right, relied on overwhelming the samurai when fighting them. Should the samurai hold their position, there was no telling how a battle would conclude.

"I have a plan," Okami said with his eyes low. His brow cast a shadow over them. "Let's go home."

"What's your plan?" Urufu asked.

"I'll tell you on the way; just make sure you can stand. If San sees you like that, there's no way she will listen to me."


	24. Tomorrow Is A Fine Day To Die

**Turns out having a full time job, working on an art project for college, joining a band, and various other things make it hard to find time to write. I can't make any promises on when the next chapter will be out, but please know I'm not going to simply abandon this story.**

* * *

The lake surrounding Irontown was still at dawn. It reflected the blackening sky, the rippling image of the pale full moon, and the emerging twinkles of starlight upon the darkened canvas. Ashitaka and Yakul hid from the moon's dim light. They stood beneath the trees across Irontown, watching from above as the soldiers camped outside Irontown's walls stood watch. Their campfires gave light to the diminishing day. Torches floated around camp as scouts prepared to make their usual patrols up and down the road. Though thorough, they had a set pattern; it was one Ashitaka managed to memorize after watching them for three days. He spent five days in total planning how to get into Irontown, including the three days of spying on Asano's army.

When Okami and Urufu returned from their skirmish with the samurai, Ashitaka was the one who greeted them. They told him of the attack, but they didn't speak of their waning strength and struggle to return. Ashitaka delivered the news to San. The blow she received when she saw the state her brothers were in softened, but she still fought back tears that stung her eyes. As the anger and grief welled within her, she threw her arms around her brothers and gave them a hug that would crush a person; to her brothers, it was little more than a gentle squeeze on their necks. While San let her anguish melt through her tears, Ashitaka sat by the campfire. He tossed a piece of bark to the flames. It burst into ashes.

"This has to end," Ashitaka muttered. "We can't sit here and wait for things to sort themselves." His eyes drifted to his arm, the one once marked by Nago's curse; a faint scar remained that appeared barely visible in the fire's scarlet light. It was a curse that would kill him in one year. When he became afflicted, he didn't hesitate and hope that it would fade. He saved himself through his initiative.

Okami heard Ashitaka, seemingly the only one. Once San gathered herself and accompanied Urufu as he limped to find a spot to rest, Okami sat next to Ashitaka. Both remained silent. Inaudible to Ashitaka's ears was Urufu's floundering attempts to ensure San he was in no serious pain; Okami heard well and snorted. He'd laugh if the damage done to them wasn't so terrible. Sparks cracked in the night air.

"You're finally going to take a stand?" Okami asked, breaking the quiet between the two.

"There isn't anything else I can do now, is there?" Ashitaka answered. "I've wanted to help Irontown all this time, it's just that I didn't want to do anything that would put San or our children in harm's way. San would probably be fine, but Inu and Ryouken... I'd never do anything that could cause them to get hurt."

"I understand, but perhaps you should have acted sooner. When we fought against the humans, it didn't bother me, my brother, or my mother that we left San alone even as a mere pup. Do you think that we would still be here if we waited until San could stand on her own and fight?"

"Maybe not, but did Irontown have any warriors like the samurai back then?"

"None that I recall," Okami said.

"Did any of them get so far into the forest that they could have stumbled upon your home?"

"They never made it that far."

Ashitaka nodded. "The people we're up against are very different from Irontown's own. Irontown doesn't have the manpower or even the desire to lay siege upon an enemy. Only Jigo and his men let them get so far into the forest. Asano and his men are different; not too unlike Jigo and his company, but possibly more vicious. I imagine they'd storm the forest first if they didn't have to keep up the siege on Irontown."

"I see; and do you believe Irontown can fend off those invaders for much longer?"

Ashitaka gave no answer, which was all Okami needed to hear. He stood, staggering as his hind legs strained to lift his body, and started walking into the shadow of the forest.

"Follow me," Okami said. "I need to talk to you about something, but San cannot hear about it; not yet."

* * *

Ashitaka and Okami, following the end of their discussion, told San they were returning to the site of the attack. San stayed behind to care for Urufu despite his protests. When Urufu insisted he would be fine, Okami took his side. The persistence in his voice led San to believe in him, and she stayed to care for her children while Ashitaka and the wolves made their way through the forest. Once Okami was sure they were out earshot, he and Ashitaka told Urufu of their plan. Droning crickets drowned out their voices. Urufu hobbled along, nodding as he listened to Ashitaka and Okami, though he didn't say a word until they were halfway to their true destination. They broke from the path towards the place where the samurai attack. Instead, they started making their way towards Irontown.

"This was your plan, Okami?" Urufu asked.

"Yes," he replied. As he spoke, a raspy cough fell over him, bringing their journey to a brief halt. Blood trickled from his mouth as he regained himself. "This is why I think it's the best solution. Brother, I understand if you do not wish to go through with it, but I've already made my decision. Our mother knew what she was facing when she went to battle face Lord Okkoto, and I know what will happen when I go to fight the humans. I will ask you now while we're stopped - will you join me?"

Okami faced Urufu with the face of a haggard warrior. Though his fur hid many scars, his jaded yet fearsome eyes showed the signs of a fighter who knew his twilight years were nearing their end; only a tired end awaited. He couldn't see his reflection in his brother's eyes, but Urufu imagined he looked the same. The dark irises of Okami's eyes showed no hope of a bright future. Urufu sighed.

"Ashitaka, why did you agree to this?" Urufu asked.

"I didn't," Ashitaka replied. "Okami told me that he was going to attack Asano's men one way or another."

"I won't stop until they all lay at my feet," Okami growled. "Even if I don't manage to get all of them, I'll make it so the rest will flee towards the hills. Ashitaka, I know you don't approve, and I doubt San will once I tell her. However, I'm fighting for her since things have grown to the point where we cannot act as we always have."

"When do you plan on attacking?" Urufu asked following a long pause.

"Seven days, whether or not you go with me."

Urufu shook his head. He didn't smile, nor did he appear glum or remorseful. "No, we always fight alongside each other, no matter what happens. If it will be the last time we face the humans in battle, so be it. We'll make them so terrified that they'll wipe Irontown off their maps and claim it's only a legend."

Okami nodded in acknowledgment rather than approval. Ashitaka held his tongue before he could say thanks, feeling that he'd sound happy that Urufu would sacrifice himself for his and San's sake. They marched onwards to Irontown, silent beneath the stars. Urufu and Okami didn't make any backwards glances. It wasn't until they reached the edge of the forest that Urufu turned his head and asked Ashitaka how he planned to get past Asano's men.

"I'll swim," Ashitaka answered. "Take a look at the patrols down there; they have a small gap where neither is watching the road between them."

Okami and Urufu peered below from the hill. Sure enough, they observed as two five-man patrols crossed paths as they walked up and down the road. While they faced away from each other, they left a window of opportunity for Ashitaka where he could slip by unseen. Ashitaka waited for the patrols to pass once more before making his way downhill. He stalled behind a cluster of bushes as the patrol crossed paths once more. Once clear, he hurried past the road and waded into the water. His feet glided over the lakebed as he made his way towards the fortified walls. Each ripple in the water made him wince. The sound harmonized with the gentle waves rolling along the surface, but he held his breath at every sound which broke the rhythm.

Ashitaka threw a quick look over his shoulder. The patrols remained in sight, but one glance to the side would give away Ashitaka's position. He dove beneath the surface, swimming in the direction of the spikes protruding near the island's base. His eyes saw little in the water. It was as dark as the night sky above, but there were no stars to help Ashitaka see more than a few bubbles and specks of algae or mud rising to the surface. Every minute in the cold water made his body cry for warmth. Each stroke made his lungs demand fresh air. All Ashitaka could do was let small streams of used-up air leak through his lips as he closed in on the walls. When he at last felt the rough foundation of Irontown, he brought himself up; he managed to slip past the guards' eyes and swim towards the rear side of the walls.

A guard patrolling the walls at the time noticed a figure moving in the barrier's shadows. His torch provided enough light to catch the silhouette prowling near the spikes. He was quick to draw his bow. As he reached to ready an arrow, he lowered his torch to get a better view of his target. The hand near his quiver paused when he noticed a familiar face, that of a man with a scar beneath his eye.

"Ashitaka, is that you?" he called in a whisper from the ramparts.

"Yes," Ashitaka replied. "I need to speak to Lady Eboshi. Can you get me a rope?"

The guard went off to tell the others who he encountered, and those men managed to find some rope at a rundown stable. He returned to Ashitaka and tossed down one end, tying the other to a pillar. Ashitaka gripped the rope and steadied his feet against the wall. As he climbed, his hands shook and legs trembled from the strain of hiking himself up the stakes; so strong was his grip that his nails dug into the rope. Once he reached the top, he hopped onto the ramparts and sat. His twitching legs hung over the edge of the platform. Although not short of breath, he let out a heavy sigh at the relief felt in his hands.

"I suppose it's different from climbing trees, then?" the guard asked jokingly. Ashitaka only smiled in response. He thanked the guard after another minute of rest then went to find Lady Eboshi. His first thought was to check her home, but Gonza told him that she was elsewhere, most likely checking on their supplies. As Ashitaka spoke with Gonza, his eyes drifted to the once imposing man's upper body. Gonza's shoulders lacked the broadity they once boasted, his arms had shrunk, and his eyes looked like those of an aged farmer. Although he still held his head high and carried his naginata with a firm grip, he was not the same powerful bodyguard he was before Asano's siege.

Ashitaka bowed to Gonza and made his way to the armory, a small shack-like structure nestled between a storehouse for food and the western side of the walls. Torches mounted on the buildings offered dim light in the empty streets. Most people were standing on the ramparts or sleeping below them; those who weren't on the walls kept to the safety of their homes. They kept their eyes on the distant campfires. As Ashitaka passed them by, he kept quiet so as not to disturb the watchful men and women.

The armory was one of several buildings made to store food, supplies, materials, and resources. It was the smallest building of the bunch, only slightly larger than an average house. There were no torches on its walls nor those of adjacent buildings due to the gunpowder. Due to its lack of windows, it was almost never visited during the night. Dimly lit in the day, the utter blackness of the insides made it impossible to see at evening.

Lady Eboshi made a rare nighttime trip to the armory to ensure it was closed. She noticed they were dangerously low on arrows, having less than fifty left; the alarmingly low stock made her consider the possibility that someone was stealing from the armory. Each time she checked the building, it was shut with the same white rope bindings that could only be found in her home. While a relief, she in a way wished that the arrows' disappearances were due to a thief. They could be recovered if still in town. Much to her chagrin, almost all of Irontown's arrows now lay outside the walls. Some were broken, others managed to strike down an enemy, and many more lay on the barren road having been fired to ward off Asano's more daring soldiers. Gunpowder had grown scarce in the siege as well. Sixty clay pots containing gunpowder lined the walls of the armory; fifteen remained. Fewer still were the bullets which remained. Eboshi had no tally of how many bullets there were since gunners kept track of their own ammunition, but their recently careful aiming made her wonder if they were running low.

"Excuse me, Lady Eboshi," Ashitaka greeted as Eboshi stood by the door. She barely made out his face as the torches behind him cast a shadow.

"Ah, Ashitaka, I wasn't expecting a visit," Lady Eboshi said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's about the battle. I want to join you, and San's brothers wish to fight alongside me."

Lady Eboshi stopped her eyes from widening. Ashitaka dropped the first bit of good news she'd heard in weeks, if not months. "What are your conditions?"

Ashitaka hesitated in his answer, giving ten seconds of silence as he gathered himself. Reserved, he said: "Okami and Urufu need supplies. They've requested things to form a net and harness, so they'll need rope and possibly leather to form straps; they also requested as much gunpowder as you can provide."


	25. Twilight of the Gods

The task of telling San of the wolves' emergent battle plan fell upon Okami. He found San by a dying fire at the hill's base. She sat slouched on a log while the wind blew smoke towards her, forcing her eyes into a squint and dousing her in the astringent scent of ash. Bones of a finished meal lied amongst the black charred wood and gray soot. Okami sat opposite her as San lifted her head.

"How are you, San?" Okami asked. San dropped her eyes again, returning them to the flickering embers and flashing sparks.

"I feel like I've failed," San admitted. Her elbows rested on her knees while her arms hung loosely against her legs. "I couldn't help you or Urufu when you were captured, the journey I took ended up meaning nothing, and now there's an army we've barely dented."

"You're not giving up are you?"

San shook her head. "It seems that the result will be the same no matter what I do." She clenched her fingers into fists for one second, cracking her knuckles just before they uncurled. Okami winced at the noise

"Then you're not considering what Urufu, Ashitaka, or I can do." San's head jerked up, her eyes slightly narrowed. "There is something important I must tell you. It's the plan Urufu and I have come up with to rid you and Ashitaka of those humans." Okami's eyes remained unwavered while San's widened at the announcement. She waited as Okami remained silent. He groaned in his throat as he pieced together the words he needed to ensure San wouldn't spit back venomously as he laid out his stratagem.

"At this point, Ashitaka would have informed Eboshi and her people of this plan. I doubt they will reject it. They're the most desperate of everyone involved, after all. They will wait with their guns ready as Urufu and I charge through their gates and enter their town."

Okami paused. San's back straightened and her fingers interlocked as she waited for Okami to continue.

"While Urufu and I are in there, they will saddle us with barrels of gunpowder," Okami

continued at last. He opened his mouth to speak again, but San severed his speech.

"What?!" She exclaimed. It was the first and only thing that came to her mind.

"San, let me finish," Okami requested. San sprang to her feet. Her eyes glared as they did

when facing down a bear, but Okami remained still. He shook his head and turned to leave. There was a hesitation before he took his first step, during which neither he nor San spoke or broke their ground. His paws took two steps forward, and San caved.

"Why?" She asked. "Isn't there anything else?"

"I'm open to any ideas you have," Okami turned his head to face her. "Perhaps you can come up with a plan that will cause the invaders to flee, one that won't risk your life, or Ashitaka's, or our lives. Urufu and I struggled to put this one together and accept it. If you drafted one better, tell me now."

San shook her head, glancing towards the darkened forest. "What time are you going to town?"

"Just before the sun rises. The invaders will be preparing themselves for the day without being ready for an attack."

San nodded. She kicked a stone in the dirt, propelling it into the bushes as she turned around. "Wake me up when you're about to go."

Okami nodded. San dropped herself onto the ground as Okami went off in search of Urufu. The last spark in the dimmed embers flickered out of existence and the wind carried off the ashes of the flame, leaving San alone in the dark. She hung her head as the air chilled. Her body shivered and trembled. Breath hissed through clenched teeth and a bitten bottom lip, and her hands pulled her legs up to her ribcage.

"San," Ashitaka called. She raised her eyes above her knees. He stood within an arm's reach, his head bowed and eyes red with dark bags beneath them, looking down at San with a sorrow infused grimace. Her drops to her side, letting her legs slide flat onto the dirt. Ashitaka dropped onto his knees and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

San mustered the strength to bring her arms onto Ashitaka's shoulders. She shook her head. They sat together beneath the stars, eyes closed and their fingers interlocked. Their children slept silent in the overlooking cave. Okami and Urufu took to the bank of the pond, watching their reflections waver on the surface. Moonlight shone down on the water's face.

Across the forest, soldiers camped outside Irontown's walls lazed through another night in the months-long siege. Some gazed towards the stars; others stared into campfires; yet more snored in their tents. The most recent arrivals chatted amongst themselves. They had not lost their urge for battle, nor had they experienced the longest stretch of the plodding invasion. Six thousand men made up the army. Several hundred had fallen in battle, and several dozen more died due to illness. Asano had shrugged off these losses, for they still outnumbered Irontown more than six to one. He went to sleep that night barely considering what tomorrow might bring. It would be another day of waiting for Irontown to break; another day of watching and waiting while Irontown's stocks dwindled by the hour.

Eboshi stood in the doorway of her home. Gonza barked orders at her side as a troupe of townsfolk hauled out barrels of gunpowder out of storage. They set them beneath an overhang sown of ox hide and suspended by thin wooden poles. An empty barrel was set next to them. Another set of townsfolk brought over a crate of rifles, the entirety of Irontown's armory save for Eboshi's own gun, and relieved them of whatever powder they had into the empty barrel. The powder barely covered the bottom.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Gonza questioned.

"I wouldn't risk our town's entire supply of gunpowder if I wasn't sure, now would I?" Eboshi said. Gonza nodded. He hadn't been on the walls in weeks. The guards there turned in their guns for hunters' bows. Many had grown frail, their ribs pressed against their skin and their arms as lanky as a cat's tail. They couldn't afford a traditional battle if the wolves' plan failed.

* * *

Asano broke away from sleep by a cacophony outside his tent. He shuffled out of bed and walked into a rush of men scrambling into uneven rows and broken columns. Captains hurried to the helm.

"What's going on?" Asano shouted to the nearest man. He was an archer running to fill in an empty spot in the columns.

"The wolves are coming!" he said. "Scouts reported them heading to the road!" The archer found his spot and stood at attention. Asano cursed, spitting into the dirt as he returned to his tent to change.

When Asano returned to the field, four hundred archers were lined in eight sections of fifty. He approached one of the captains.

"How soon will they be here?" Asano asked.

"Any minute now, lord," he answered. "The scouts who reported to us were on horseback. They say the wolves weren't in any hurry, but they're already close."

"Are there any townspeople with them?"

"There are two people with them, but they don't seem to be from Irontown. One is a man with a blue tunic and red hood; we're not sure where he might be from. The other is a girl wearing a wolf pelt."

Asano nodded. "I've heard of them; didn't think they would be a problem. Well, hold off on firing unless we know they're coming for us. If they were intent on attacking us, I doubt we would have even heard of their arrival from the scouts."

Scouts who spotted Okami, Urufu, San, and Ashitaka saw them as the wolves jumped across the river. San rode atop Okami while Ashitaka rode on Urufu; Yakul kept close behind them. Okami and Urufu had come to the cave ready to ride. Their voices were strong, their eyes burned with determination, and they kept their heads high as they looked towards the horizon. The most difficult decision of that day was what they should do with Inu and Ryouken. They eventually chose to leave them at the cave and return immediately after the battle concluded. San fed them, wrapped them with blankets, and helped Ashitaka pile stones in front of the cave entrance to keep them safe. Both wolves marched out of the shade of the forest. Sunlight shone on their eyes, and the beasts broke loose from the hilltop.

"There they are!" a captain shouted. He tracked them with his fingertip. The archers behind him raised their bows, and those around raised theirs. Asano shouted at them to hold their fire, for the wolves were far from the reach of the arrows. Neither wolf glanced towards the army. Ashitaka glanced at them before Urufu bounded over the gates of Irontown. San glared at the invaders, her irises burning behind her mask. As Okami leapt and clawed his way up the walls, San's eyes moved between each dirty, rugged soldier until she fixed them on Asano and his orante clean robes.

The wolves crashed onto the dirt. Their legs buckled and bodies shook, but they remained on their feet and hissed the pain away. Townsfolk near the walls retreated as the wolves regained their composure. Ashitaka and San dismounted. San remained near her brothers while Ashitaka met Eboshi and Gonza in the street.

"Everything is ready," Gonza said. He turned to the wolves. "If you really want to go through with this, we can get you fixed up in a minute."

"Make it quick," Okami said. "My brother and I will end this battle faster than any human could."

"There's many here who would gladly make sacrifices to protect this town."

"They might be willing, but could they get far enough to make it to matter?" Urufu questioned. Gonza grunted and called for the kegs of gunpowder. San shook her head and turned from the townsfolk and wolves. Okami and Urufu sat on their hind legs with their snouts pointed towards the cloudless sky. Eboshi stood with her head bowed. Two women armed with rifles flanked her, and they kept their heads bowed before the wolves. Ashitaka embraced San from behind, sending a shiver through her body and forcing her to choke back a sob.

The townspeople sent by Gonza returned with eight barrels of gunpowder. They were connected in two sets of four, held together by woven nets large enough to fit over the wolves like saddles on a horse. Okami and Urufu lowered themselves, laying still as the nets were draped over their backs. Gonza stood with his arms crossed as the workers tied the nets around the wolves' torsos. Eboshi shot him her narrowed eyes from beneath her hat. He frowned and bowed his head as the townspeople backed away.

"There's nothing I can say to truly express my gratitude," Lady Eboshi said. "I only wish we could have known each other under better circumstances."

"You have no need to thank us," Okami said. "We aim only to help San and Ashitaka."

"Ashitaka is one of us, too."

Okami and Urufu turned to San and Ashitaka. San pulled back her mask and faced her two brothers. Tears welled in her eyes but did not fall. They lowered their heads and she embraced them, touching her forehead to theirs.

"You don't have to do this," she said in a final plea.

"It's the only way to drive them out for good," Urufu replied. "Okami and I are ready."

"This isn't something we've looked forward too," Okami said. "We have nothing to fear, though, for this death is preferable to the suffering we've been in; I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," San whispered. "I should be sorry that I couldn't do more. If I fought earlier or harder, maybe you wouldn't have to this. Maybe if I didn't stay in the cave and hide for so long, I could have driven them out earlier."

"You were only protecting your family. Now it's our turn."

San grit her teeth and pressed her face into their fur. "Thank you so much," she said in a muffled voice. "I hope I might see you again one day."

"Maybe," Urufu said. "If that day does come, don't let it be soon. Okami and I have lived longer than any human can comprehend. We can wait, so don't be rash."

"Thank you," she said again. Ashitaka rested a hand on her shoulder and bowed his head to the wolves.

"I'm sorry it's come to this," Ashitaka said. "Is there anything you two need me to do after this?"

"Take care of San," Okami said. "San, I know you don't need protecting, but you and Ashitaka need to stand alongside each other no matter what. Life in the forest will never get easier, and it doesn't seem like life in the human world is any better. Care for your children. Whether they choose to live as humans or wolves, they are of our pack, and they will carry on our legacy no matter where they will roam."

"I won't let you down," San assured.

"We'll make sure you and your mother will smile upon us," Ashitaka said.

Okami and Urufu raised their heads. Ashitaka, Gonza, Eboshi, and her two bodyguards armed with rifles climbed to the ramparts. The gate opened for the wolves. They stared at the gap between the walls, taking in one deep breath before they stode out of Irontown. San followed after them. Urufu jumped over the remnants of the bridge, and Okami soon followed; San remained on the island and pulled her mask back over her face.

Asano commanded all available archers to have their bows ready. Iron arrows glinted in the morning light. Some had their arrows notched, others let the tails droop near the string. They stood in their perfectly formed units as the distant white figures of Okami and Urufu bolted from the bridge to Irontown. Their fur swept forward as the wind ran with them. The gunpowder barrels smacked against each other, keeping whole while their contents shook and shifted. As they neared, their rabid eyes widened. Both let out piercing, echoing howls that made the bowmen tremble; Asano himself wavered with his hand raised and ready to give the gesture to fire.

"Now!" Asano shouted as he dropped his hand. The archers let loose their arrows, blotting the sunlight like locusts. Most missed and hit the ground. Some hit Okami and Urufu, and a few cut parts of the net. Blood streaked down the wolves' fur, forming red lines that trickled back as they forced their legs into a sprint. Their limbs quivered and their breathing grew erratic, yet their eyes remained focus on the invaders ahead of them.

A line of samurai formed in front of the archers. They pointed their spears towards the oncoming wolves like they would fighting men on horseback. The tips glinted in the light of the sun. Okami and Urufu stared them down, making the samurai look them in the eyes as they charged without hesitation. As they came within an arm's reach of the spears, they hurled themselves over the spear wall and bared their claws before their enemies.

The snarling wolves tore through the frontlines. Tooth and claw cut swathes through the archers, breaking metal and shredding cloth and leather. Asano barked for all soldiers to descend upon Okami and Urufu. As the front line of archers lay dead, the frenzied infantrymen encircled the wolves and raised their spears and swords. Bows aimed between the clumped soldiers and threaded through their flailing limbs. Okami leapt and tore through the attackers with his nails. Urufu utilized the quarter ton of gunpowder hanging off his coat. He spun and whirled, smashing the barrels against the soldiers and sent them flying backwards.

Ashitaka, from afar on the walls, lost sight of Okami and Urufu in the mob. Between the sullied white tunics and mists of blood spraying from man and wolf, the only indication of where the two were came from the bodies tossed through the air. San caught scent of the blood. Try as she might, the stench of the invaders' blood and the aroma of her brothers' proved indistinguishable to her senses. Her vantage point allowed her only a view of the soldiers attacking behind the wolves. Okami and Urufu barreled through them once before jumping back into the fray. A scream rose from within her, but she kept her mouth shut. Rage boiled her blood and made her fists tremble, but she kept her feet planted where she stood. The memories of her mother lying dead in the pond flashed in her eyes, but she forced herself to watch her brothers' final stand.

As the bodies piled, the wolves advanced. Their jaws silenced screams, their claws lopped off arms, and their foreheads crashed against those in their way. For each man they will, three took their place. Spearheads tore through their thick hides and drew blood from their burgeoning bodies. Arrows rained in the chaos, many hitting other soldiers rather than their true target. The wolves endured in silence while the invaders roared, screeched, and screamed as their blows and cuts came in a relentless assault. Parts of the netting came loose from the spears slicing the wolves' flesh. Blood spewed from Okami's mouth. Swords from the samurai carved off chunks of Urufu's back. Like lightning in an inferno, they continued at a sprint.

Asano pushed aside soldiers and samurai as he attempted to map out the shifting mob. The tip of his tent acted as his beacon, guiding him in the sea of blood, fleeing peasant fighters, and ruthless samurai warriors. Few stood behind the tent as they awaited their chance to hack at the wolves. There was ample space to retreat under the tent and flee the battlefield for the moment. Fierce as the wolves were, their weakened bodies could endure only so much punishment. Gods or not, they experienced the hardships of flesh and bone, and they possessed a limit to damage. As he neared the entrance to his tent, he peeked over his shoulder as the harsh breaths of the wolves grew closer. Their legs began to fail them. They dragged themselves closer to Asano as the weapons continued their barrage. Okami's forelegs collapsed, yet he pushed them through dirt as his bones snapped and muscles tore. The barrels, though chipped, hadn't spilled a grain of powder.

The wolves ended their blitz in the heart of the enemy. Thousands swarmed around them. Dozens thrust their spears and blades, painting their ivory coats scarlet. They swiped at the invaders surrounding them, all the while grinning as they eyed Asano. He stood in front of the entrance of his tent, having put his retreat on pause so he could witness the deaths of the final forest dwelling spirits. It hadn't occurred to him that the barrels contained gunpowder until one samurai with a kanabo smashed Urufu's ribs. Part of the lid of a barrel cracked. Shiny black powder trickled like sand out of an hourglass.

"Fire!" Eboshi commanded. The riflewomen beside her, their rifles primed and preemptively aimed, ignited the powder within their guns. Two bangs echoed from the lake to the forest. Ashitaka shut his eyes and smashed his fists against the wall. San's tears finally fell from behind her mask, trickling down her cheek as the bullets cut through the air faster than a shooting star in the sky. Metal bullets broke through wood. Sparks ignited the black powder in the barrels, setting off dual blasts in the center of the horde. Like two stars dying, the explosions envoloped hundreds in burning sunlight and murderous crimson flames. Many died in an instant. Others more caught fire, and the flames spread from man to man. Asano, who had stayed well away from the wolves, hadn't stayed far enough from the barrels. Shrapnel from the iron supports and wooden body sliced his arms, shredded his robe, and buried themselves in his chest. Flames from the outskirts of the explosion doused him. Skin burned and flesh bubbled. His legs, damaged by stones propelled from the force of the blast, refused to let him flee. Smoke rose around him as the frenzied men flew into a panic. Men fled left and right like rabbits. None bothered to aid the wounded or check the dead. Lord Asano's vision went first, having been claimed by splinters from the blast. Next was his sense of smell, which was choked by the flames rising from his body. Hearing left soon after, destroyed by the concussive bang. What taste he had shriveled as the fire climbed his body and reached his head. Lastly, the fire extinguished all sense of feeling as he burned in pyre-like heat. Pain wracked his nerves and sent him into shock. Consciousness faded, and his breathing slowed to nothing. Among the charred remains, his body appeared no different from that of his men.

* * *

 **I have some explaining to do. This was never supposed to come out after ten months, more like ten days or something closer to that. I'm honestly not sure why it took so long. I started working full time while still going to college (4 online classes), but I still think this shouldn't have taken anywhere as long as it did. Still, this new chapter is here. Sorry if you don't like blood or intense violence. I'm hoping to get the next and final chapter out soon now that school is out for the summer.**


	26. The Wonder of Devotion

Soot drifted in the air throughout the night. When daybreak came, the air grew still and left the ashes of the invaders camp in the dirt. Charred remains lay strewn about. Frames of tents remained standing, blackened and cracked, while pieces of steel and scraps of leather littered the ground. Scorched bodies baked in the sun; Asano was indistinguishable among them. No trace of the wolves remained. Ashitaka arrived at the site in the early afternoon and found no sign of them. San steeled herself and went the next night. The wind had carried their scent away. Not a hair was left after the battle.

The remaining soldiers in Asano's army fled back to their homeland. Many were conscripted peasants weary of the siege and time from their families; few lamented the loss of Lord Asano. Few true warriors remained. Those who came from other lords returned with their heads low. Asano's own samurai left the land without looking back, never to return to the clan they failed. Irontown's people kept their eyes on the ruined camp and roads. They scanned the horizons for weeks until Eboshi was satisfied that peace was theirs again. She ordered the bodies of fallen invaders to be burned outside the walls; even in death, they wouldn't get into Irontown.

San departed minutes after the explosion. She left without telling Ashitaka or giving notice to any townspeople. The forest lay silent and hollow as San traced a familiar path, head down and mask covering her eyes. Tears stopped flowing once Irontown's walls fell out of sight. Trails left by where they had fallen chilled San's face as the night air blew against her skin, forming goosebumps on her arms and legs. A knot inside her chest tightened with each step that took her away from the site of battle.

The mouth of the cave home gave a welcome muffled by the stones and vegetation behind which it hid. Rocks and pebbles tumbled down the slope as San tore away the veil. Inu and Ryouken lay as she left them - wrapped in their blankets and sound asleep. She sighed and tossed away the last of the stones. One hit the ground and broke, and its snap echoed in the forest. So loud was the crack that Inu stirred and awoke, announcing her rousing with a cry; her brother followed suit with a piercing wail. San cradled them both. Fresh tears broke into her eyes as she embraced her two children. She removed her mask, fed the infants, and laid them back to sleep. A vice grip remained on her chest as she curled up into her own bed. Her necklace, the crystal dagger gifted by Ashitaka, brushed her collarbone and breast, cutting away the bands on her heart.

That following morning, San awoke beneath the blankets she never pulled over herself, her mask resting atop Ashitaka's red hood, and his scent on the empty side of their bed. Yakul's hoofprints faded into the distance as she stood. The wind blew silent throughout the forest. Leaves rustled and birds whistled. San sat on the edge of the cliff, gazing below at the forest with her eyes open for animals. She followed a pair of rabbits as they darted from bush to bush; she followed a herd of elk trot towards the river; she followed a fox as it vanished into the shadows of the canopy. Pebbles dug into her back as she lay down on the ledge. All feeling in her body, arms, and legs melted away, and her breathing slowed to a crawl. Her eyes kept open and on her children.

San watched the sun crawl through the sky. After tending to the infants in the midday, she trudged down the path, her shoulder slumped against the stone wall. Okami and Urufu's scents lingered around the cave. Amongst short blades of grass, San found single white strands of fur. She climbed on to the perch where they rested. There, their scent reached her nose and lifted the weights hanging on her shoulders and in her chest. Her legs buckled and she dropped to her knees. The patches of hair, the scent shaved by the wind by the minute, and the scraps of their meals haunted that spot where they lived, and San closed her eyes to see the spot silent and vacant.

Ashitaka returned home in the afternoon. Saddlebags of rice and dried vegetables hung from Yakul. He undid the fastenings on the bags and relieved Yakul of the saddle. San sat on one of the logs nearby their unlit fire space, watching Inu and Ryouken crawl around on the grass. Their hands pressed on the blades and flattened them. Tufts of their growing-in hair wavered in the breeze.

"When do you think they'll be able to walk?" San asked.

"Soon," Ashitaka said. "Probably in a few weeks." He watched as Inu attempted to stand, only to drop with a light thud. She continued to crawl in the grass without a care.

"After that they'll learn how to swim, and maybe soon after they'll be able to speak."

"Do you think they'll be able to swim before they can talk?"

"That's how I was," San said as she shrugged. "My mother and brother taught me how to swim before I could speak like humans do."

"They certainly did a great job."

San nodded. She started after Ryouken as he began climbing a large rock, but he set himself back on the grass. Ashitaka joined her side as the infants explored their first patch of forest. Yakul kept nearby, occasionally disappearing into the trees but never leaving beyond San's sense of smell. Beetles planted themselves on trees and watched for birds. Butterflies gathered around flowers to collect nectar.

"When are you going back to Irontown?" San asked.

"Not for a while, at least until supplies run out," Ashitaka replied.

San folded her hands in her lap. "I think I should have thanked them. They helped in fighting those other humans as much as my brothers."

"Why didn't you after the battle?"

San's eyes turned to the infants. "I just wanted to go home. Sorry for not waiting for you."

Ashitaka clasped San's hand and shook his head. "I don't blame you. Besides, how long would you really have wanted to stay in Irontown?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think you'd be able to stay with other humans?"

San cocked her head to the side. "Perhaps, but I can't say. I couldn't stay in Irontown for more than a while; too much going on there. Maybe some place that doesn't have walls like there, or one that doesn't have guns; I hate how those sound. Did your people have any of those?"

"We had a small wall, but it wasn't anything like the one Irontown has. I wish I could bring you there." Ashitaka sighed and glanced at the crystal hanging from San's neck. The stone glinted in the sunlight, spinning as the red string swayed.

"Maybe if I told them that you were brought back to life, they'll let you back." Ashitaka chuckled. San flashed a grin, but it faded as her eyes grew blank staring past the forest. "Do you think you'll ever go back?"

Ashitaka shook his head. "I'd love to, but I will not. Still, it's tough. With each day that passes, the faces of people I know grow a bit more blurry; their voices become less familiar; even their names are becoming difficult to remember."

San pulled her knees close to her. "You were close with them?"

"Very," Ashitaka replied with a nod. San sighed, relieving the building pressure in her chest. She kept her face up, watching the sun peek between the leaves. The children curiously crawled towards the medallions of light glowing on the forest floor. They pawed at the golden patches. Inu glanced up at the canopy while Ryouken continued to grab at the intangible rays of sunlight.

"You know, nobody in Irontown has seen Inu or Ryouken before," Ashitaka said. "I don't think anyone except Eboshi, Toki, and Kohroku know about them."

"There's no reason for the pups to go there yet," San remarked. "Let's wait for them to learn to walk before we think of bringing them there. There's much to learn about the forest than there is about that place."

"I'm not thinking of bringing them there anytime soon, although I think there is a great deal to learn about people just like there is about the forest."

San paused. She fiddled with her fingers as she continued, "Do you think it would be best for them to live there? Would it be wise to raise them as humans rather than wolves?"

Ashitaka scratched his chin. "I guess whatever we decide is best."

"I want to know what you think would be better."

Ashitaka took in a deep breath. He hesitated to exhale as he stalled for an answer. With a sharp breath, he replied, "I don't think there would be any problem with having them live in the forest, but I think it's best they learn how to deal with people. How else would they find mates of their own once they get older?"

San glanced from Ashitaka, to the infants, and back. Her smile returned as she leaned against Ashitaka's shoulder. They passed the night in each other's embrace while their children slept without making a peep. The next morning, they brought the infants to the pond. Ashitaka set them far from the shore as he and San took to the waters for the first time in weeks. Yakul stood watching the children as Ashitaka and San held each other in the shallows of the water. Their eyes glistened as they watched the sunlight dance on the water, creating new patterns as gentle waves washed away the old shapes.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading up to this point. I know it's been difficult with the long pauses between chapters, and I wish I could have cut those down to no more than a couple of weeks. That being said, it's better than rushing the story and ending up unsatisfied with it. For this story, this is the end. The chapter's shorter than usual, but I feel like it would be too dragged out if I tried to fit in 400 more words. Thank you to everyone who left a review. I do plan on writing again, but not necessarily a Princess Mononoke or with anything submitted anytime soon. I haven't thought of much beyond this story, but I do have scratches of ideas here and there. It also helps that if I do have Princess Mononoke, I can always start again and try different types of stories since there isn't a ton of lore in the original work to lock myself into. Once again, I thank all of you very much and hope to see you again soon!**


End file.
